Worlds Collide
by Lily4Evr
Summary: Bella Swan. That is what I was called this last few months. A pathetic human. If they only knew. I'm not human, not fully anyway... I am part this and part that. Not fully anything. My name? My REAL name? I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to find out.
1. Prolouge

The leaves crunched as I ran. All i could hear were the panting of my breath and the crunching did everything collapse at its peek? For a solid sweet moment i thought that everything would be perfect. But of course not. At least not in my life time. And trust me, i could live long.

"Come back!" I could hear Guardian Tellos voice behind me when i started to sprint into the forest. But i knew that if i went back they would must likely kill me.I know it was stupid to run away but i HAD to at least try. Its not like the Cullen's were any faster than me. It just that they don't get tired. And i do. Since at least a tiny part of me is human. Somewhere around 1/3 actually. Or maybe less….I stopped, searching for any sign that they had sent search parties for me already. Once i was satisfied that there was no one i jumped down from the tree that i had climbed earlier to avoid leaving a trace of sent behind.

"Oof" The air rushed out of my lungs as someone jumped onto of me holding me down. I struggled but managed to throw them off. He was stronger than the average dampir, but then again he was one of the best guardians… Dimitri how i grew up visiting his family, but never seen him before when i snuck into the court. I wonder what Olena would say when she'd find out that her only son was the one who killed me.

"Who are you really?" He asked pulling out his silver stake. I eyed it nervously. Hey just cause i wasn't full anything didn't mean that sharp things couldn't kill me. They hurt. ALOT.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" I snapped back at him. I then heard a crunch from behind me. Quickly turning around i saw Emmett about to launch himself at me, when i moved fast enough to throw him on the ground instead.

"You REALLy shouldn't of done that" i muttered.

"I have friends, even if you do kill me do you think its just going to end?" I said, trying to distract them long enough for me to escape.

"How long was it since you saw Viktoria, again Dimitri?" i asked touching my chin like i was thinking.

"You leave my family out of this" He growled moving a bit closer to me.

"Five, Six years? And what about Sonia? Even longer i guess" i taunted. Bad idea. He launched forward at the same time as people behind me pulled me down. And this time held me down.

"Any last words?" He asked, holding the tip of the stake at my neck. While someone tried to strangle me at the same time.

"If you kill me then you wouldn't know what happened to HER" i laughed humorlessly.I felt Dimitri hesitate.

"The legendary Rosemarie Hathaway. Weren't YOU the one who was searching for her all these years?" i smirked.

"Your bluffing" He glared at me drawing a bit of blood from my neck.

"Try me" i smiled up at him. If he only knew…..


	2. And back to Forks it is P

Alright I DO NOT own Vampire Academy nor Twilight. I wish i did though... IF thier rightfull owners dont want them anymore them i am willing to take credit *wink*wink*. YOu always have to keep on wishing right?

-p

"Thanks Charlie!" i yelled over my shoulder, jumping the last steps of the house and started to make my way to my car. As much as i dreaded coming back to Fork. Washington i knew i had no choice. Abe gets what Abe he was going to take Maggy away from me and i couldn't let that happen. No way Jose. i would do ANYTHING for that car... Well until i got a new one that is. I had come back here to pick up a certain package that seed that Abe couldn't trust anyone else to deliver. Humming softly to my self the catch-y tune of 'Snow White Queen' from Evanescence i passed a familiar looking black Mercedes. Wait black Mercedes? No, it couldn't be-

"Bella?" someone asked from , no, no, no! this could NOT be happening to me! i thought that they left town that's why i had come back. Abe assured me that they weren't in town anymore. When i get my hand on him i'm going to kill him so painfully that he wouldn't even want to be a ghost to come back.i pretended that i didn't hear and continued walking, a bit faster this time.

"Bella? Thank-goodness your alive! I couldn't see your future anymore. i-We thought you were dead. We were SO worried" They evolved me in a crushing hug that squeezed the remaining air out of my lungs.

"Alice-cant-breath" i managed to gasp.

"Oh right, sorry" she mumbled, holding me arm length away looking at me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" i asked trying to edge away from her. I say trying because she had a firm grip on my arm.

"Oh, right! It's Edward he's not picking up the phone and I'm seeing that he's….he want to kill himself Bella. He's going to Voultura. He thinks that your dead because I couldn't see your future anymore and when I called to your house with him to prove that you went dead, the guy on the phone said that Charlie was at a funeral." She said quickly. It took me sometime to catch everything she was saying, because she talked so fast. But the only thing that went into my mind right now was that the jack-a** wanted to kill himself.

"I need you to come back with me to prove that your not dead so that he wouldn't kill himself please Bella i'm begging you!" She pleaded. I swear that if it wasn't for the fact that Alice was a 'sparkly' that she would've been crying.

"Um, give me a second" I said running to the back of the house and into the forest.

"Alexzander get your fat a** down here!" I hissed. Looking for him in the trees with my eyes.

"You called, little flower?" Zander appeared next to me leaning on a tree.

"You knew you fagot!" i punched him in the gut. "I need you to take this to Abe for me. Tell him that i'm going some where and that i wont be home for a while, and take car of Maggy while i'm gone"

"You punch me in the stomach and then ask me to do a favor for you!" he looked at me like I was crazy, while clutching his side.

"It's not my fault your a jack-a**" i shrugged. Throwing him the package.

"Hey you better not go to give Mickey a wedgy without me!" He yelled when i started to walk away.

"Nah, i'll give Miney one then" i yelled back.

"Aw man!" i heard him whine when i went back around the house.

Our family vacations were never….normal when we went to Disneyland. Lets just say that if we ever show our faces 50 yards from there then we'll go to jail. Well it's not like we haven't gone to jail before.

"Ready?" i asked Alice."Yep" She ran to Carlisle's Mercedes unlocking it on the way.

"Wait i need to get something first!" i yelled. Running over to Maggy i unlocked her and checking that Alice couldn't see i slipped a pair of stakes in my boot and a hand knife and gun into my bag. Which already held a few fake passports and a lighter. With a few thousand dollars of cash and at least £5'000. Hey it's good to be prepared isn't it?

I left my extra key on the dash board and made sure to keep the doors unlocked so that Zander could take it back to Russia or Turkey for me. Then I ran back to Carlisle's Mercedes which held an wide eyed jaw dropping Alice.

"Is that what i think it is?" She squealed.

"Mmhmm" i hummed not paying attention to her much but quickly checking my messages to make sure my schedule was clear for the next week.

"How were you able to afford that?" She asked still shocked from seeing Maggy as she pulled onto the main highway in Forks headed to Seattle International Airport.

"It was a gift" i mumbled slumping in my seat.

"I wished Carlisle would give me gifts like that" she sighed under her breath. If she only knew what i had to do to get Maggy.

*******Time Skip*****

"Would you shut the f*ck up and get a divorce already!" i yelled at the couple infront of us. The whole freaking plane ride they were arguing about wether to go here or there first. And then finally after they resolved it they moved on about the hotel, food, car, etc. It drove me to my breaking point.

"Just because your miserable doesn't mean that we all have to be!"That shut them up. The girl then started sobbing and the husband gave me a dirty glare but i wouldn't care less so i stuck my tongue out at him. Thank goodness the plane landed a few minutes after that because i think if i stayed any longer i would've killed that girl. Alice on the other hand looked shocked of what i had said. Oh well, she has to deal with the really me cause i don't like putting up the pathetic 'Bella' parade it bores me to death.

"Bella how opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked suddenly when we exited the Airport in Italy.

"None at all" i woke up from my sleepy mode. Now THIS is what i'm good at.

"Alright" She said skipping into the parking lot and looking over the cars there.

"This will do" She said going over to an old pick-up truck, but something else caught my eye. A Porsche. BINGO, is his name-o.

"Or this will do just nice" i mumbled to myself knowing that Alice could hear perfectly. I went over to the car. Pulling out one of my bobby pins from my hair i started to unlock the door when a security guard came over shouting at us to go away.

"Sorry we don't talk Italian" Alice told him in english.

"Sorry Sir, for frightening you. You see i forgot my keys in London when i went to go visit my Aunt and i just barely realized it right now" i told the man in fluent Italian.

"I cant just let you brake into the car Ms. i do not know for sure that this car is yours" the man said trying to make me understand.

"You will leave and forget about this. Do not alert the authorities and go buy yourself something nice in the inside stores" i spoke to him in Italian again but putting compulsion with my words. The man looked confused at first but then his eyes turned glassy and he left without saying a word.

"What the h*ll just happened?" Alice asked.

"And since when do you know how to speak Italian"

"I convinced him to go and that the car was ours and since i was five" i said with a bobby pin in my mouth. i then unlocked the car and unlocked the other door.

Walking around and opening the passenger seat i asked Alice, "Well don't we have to save someone?"

"Oh, yeah, right" Alice told me trying to process everything i had just done.I could see Voltarra in the horizon, when my phone went off.

"You know that I'm a crazy b*tch, I do want i want When i feel like it All i want to do is loose control Oh, Oh But you don't really give a sh*t You don't really go when you go with it Cause you f*cking crazy rock-and-roll" Oh fudge i forgot to tell Kathy i couldn't make it.

"Hey, sorry that i didn't call before hand" i said into the phone earning a questioning look from Alice which i just shrugged off.

"Sorry! Do you think that 'sorry' will cover it? No way in Sam will it cover it! You know i planned day and night for this little stunt and you didn't even show up! Do you know how embarrassing it was standing in the middle of the room drench in wipp-cream!" Kathy yelled.

i just held the phone away from my ear wincing at how loud she could scream when she was lasted at least five minutes until she calmed down enough to talk normally.

"So what happened?" She asked with her normal cherry voice. i swear this girl could be bipolar at times.

"Something…popped up" i replied.

"Yeah Duh, i get that but were are you?" She said like she was talking to a five year can be two things at once, really sweet and Really annoying. Right now she was being the last one for a tiny bit. But hey that why i love her. In a non-lesiban way, cause that would be weird because off all the things we've went through and stuff, and i'm just going to stop talking right now.

"Italy" i mumbled into the phone, Alice shot me a wary stare. Oh right she thinks that i haven't told anyone about them. Oops, i might of had let it slip once, or twice. Okay maybe three times. But its not like we didn't already know about the 'fake-ies' it was actually said that the 'fake-ies' were made by a Moroi or was it Strigori? Maybe it could've been a damper…..i'm not to sure...

"You went to Italy, WITHOUT me AGAIN!-" She then started to cuss is her native language which is spanish. Let me tell you something when that girl wants to cuss she cusses no questions asked.

"Kathy, Kathy, i'm going to go to Volturra" i sighed. That shut her up quickly.

Well for about three seconds before she started again, "Are you f*cking out of your mind! They're going to kill you, you know that the treaty isn't stable right this vey moment!" i could hear the disappear and worry in her , if the Voulturi saw me anywhere near Voultrra they would kill me n the spot.

They didnt like taking orders from Moroi, they even kept most of their followers in the dark about us. And whoever that knew and tried to tell someone else would be and they didn't like ME in particular. Abe and the Voulturi made a pack when i was born for me and my mom to stay here for a while, because the Royal Gaurds were getting too close to finding us. Lets just say that i didn't take it very well.

I had come back after that, but i saw things differently. I disagreed with the Voulturi's beliefs and demanded them to change , they didn't like that. I was chased out of the city, and hadn't come back, until now. I just whish that they wouldn't recognize me. With my hair died and all. Plus i look WAY paler than i actually am. I'll keep my fingers was still rumbling on and on about how crazy i am and cr*p.

"Kathy, i need to go now bye" i cut her of not waiting for her response and touched the 'END' on the screen. "what was all that about?" Alice asked once i had put my phone away.

"Nothing" i mumbled. We were now at the entrance of Voulturra. There was a crowd of people walking around in Red Capes. Which strangely reminded me of my little Red Riding Hood costume that i saw in a store for Halloween. Strage huh, thinking about Halloween this early in the year.

"I cant pass through" Alice sighed honking the horn of the car once more. She had a glassy look in her eye and she completely froze. Ah Oh, someone's having a vision."Bella i need you to get out the car, right now" Alice said worriedly, once she snapped out of it. "We have less time than i thought. Run in that direction until you reach the tower, …..and Bella, Please hurry" She looked at me with sad puppy eye's when i jumped out of the car and started sprinting and fast as i could while blending in in the direction she pointed. THe only thing that was going in my mind right now was 1: I hope i make it, and 2: When i get to Edward i'm going to make his life a living hell for pulling on this little stunt.

7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Edward, Stop don't you dare move an inch" I growled at him from behind. It took me more or less about two minutes to reach him. While avoiding castle guards and all.

"Bella?" HE froze turning around shocked. Then when i wasn't expecting it he ran up to me and hugged me like i was going to disappear any second now. "I thought you were dead" He mumbled into my hair while placing a kiss on it.

"Yeah well i'm not" I chuckled with dark humor. I am actually at least half dead. I was never actually fully alive. There has always been a part of me that was dead from since i was born. And maybe even before. It felt so good being back in his arms again. But I knew deep down, from the beginning, that we couldn't work out. We lived in two separate worlds. Him with his 'sparkel-ies' and me with Moroi, dampir's, and sadley but truthfully, striogori. I just wanted this moment to last forever, even if it was just a crazy dream and of course that didn't last long, because nothing last's long.

"I see that you didn't make a mistake" A voice asked from behind. I felt Edward tense before letting me go and putting himself in front of me.

"Yes, we will be going now" He started to pull me away towards the shadowy halls, when the person spoke again.

"No need, Aro has requested your presence amiditatly" Whoever was there said before retreating a few steps.

"Go wait for me outside" Edwards told me quietly, before pulling away once again.

"No Aro has requested both of your presence" They said. I caught a glimpse of who it was. Jane. I actually used to play with her when i was young. But she seemed so cold hearted now. Not like before, she was actually really cheery. I guess that she has completely forgotten her past now then.

"She has no thing to do with this" Edward growled.

"But she does" Jane stated simply. Two other shapes formed from the shawdos. Felix and Alec, from what i saw.

"Now there's no need to have a discussion, there are many humans out there" Alice suddenly walked in and stood next to Edward protecting me.

"Follow us or there will be a disscussion" Felix growled. Seeing that the odds were against us Edward started walking behind them, holding me in a tight grip. Like that we walked through the many tunnels of the Castle before finially entering the main ball room .

"Ah, Edward it's nice for you do join us again" Aro stood up from his thrown and held out his arms as if they were old friends. By the face that Edward was making i don't believe they were. "And Alice, how nice of you to join us too" He didn't even regard me through the whole time he and Edward spoke. Which i was thankful for. It led me to believe that he hadn't recognized me. Well that was until we started to walk back to the halls and tunnels.

Just before the door was shut i heard him say, "Oh, and little Sophie, send my regards to your mother and Abe"After he had said that i couldn't stay there any longer i bolted running through the familiar halls until i reached the gate door of Voultura. Leaving a shocked Alice and Edward behind to catch up to me. It took them about five minutes to find me preached on a bike rike just outside the city. They didn't question my sudden urge to leave. I guess that they thought that i was afraid. And i was but not for the reasons they thought.

After the whole 'freaking out' incident we left for the Airport. Once again stealing a car. But this time it was much more modest. And old 1954 Ford pick-up truck. The plane ride to Seattle was quiet. I slept most for most of it. Until the flight attendant annoyed that we were to be landing in fifteen minutes.

Quickly texting Alexzander to send someone to pick me up. i looked out the window until the plane landed. Avoiding talking to Alice and Edward the whole time. When we got off the plan i was that the Cullen's awaited us at the gate. Rolling my eyes and yawning i made my way towards them.

"Bella thank-you so much-" Esme tried to pull me into a hug, but i stepped back holding my hands out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. If you don't mind much i'm going to leave now i'm sleepy" i yawned again, seeing that Xavier was leaning on the door frame raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes of course, honey lets get you to the house to get some rest" Esme looked hurt that i had pulled back, but she was determined to get me to warm up.

"There's no need for that isn't that right?" Xavier announced making him way towards me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Your in deep sh*t you know that right?" he then growled into my my eyes i stepped on his foot.

"Who are you?" Edward hissed at him.

"None of your damn business. But right now i'm the one who's going to take her, isn't that right sweet pea?" he turned to me.

"I told you two to stop calling me sweet pie" I glared at him.

"Exactly but i dint say sweet pie did i? No i said sweet pea" He said smugly.

"A**hole" i mumbled under my breath.

"But thats why you love me" he smiled broadly. But then his face turn hard again "But that doesn't change the fact that your going to be punished severly when we get home" And with that he hauled me out the airport and onto Maggy, speeding away towards god knows what.

((())73782378468728

I hope you all liked this chapter. PLease REVIEW and tell me what you think i would really appreciate it : ) thanks. And P.S. for anyone who reads my other fan-fic "Last Chance" I'm so close to finishing the next chapter i just need to type it since i had to write it on paper causpe i was grounded from the computer ;P but now I'm baaaccckkk :) Please REVIEW! : )


	3. Jets vs 49ers

3 Months Later...

"Emmett come on let me choose the channel" Rosalie was trying to get the remote control from Emmett for the last hour.

"ah huh, yeah sure in a minute" Emmett mumbled, not really paying any attention to her. "No! What were you thinking, Crabtree was open!" he yelled at the flat screen.

"Told you, you should've gone for the Jets" I muttered under my breath.

Emmett and Jaz were betting on each other that which ever team would win the game. 49ers v.s. The Jets. San Francisco v.s. New York.

I TOLD Emmett that the Jets were going to win this round. But NOooo, he wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey, aren't you on my team?" Jaz asked, looking hurt.

"Of course I am" I smiled and kissed him gentley. Inturpting our kiss, the door bell rung. Sending the shallow sound throughout the house.

"Did you guys invite someone over?" I asked puzzled.

The others just shook their heads and looked cautionly at the direction the door was. Weird. W haven't invited anyone over. Carlisle and Esme were out, doing god knows what, but they have their keys. And I'm pretty sure that Edward is still upstairs listening to his depressing music while playing the piano.

Making my way to the door I pulled it open and was surprised to see four tall men standing on the front step.

"Is this the Cullen residence?"One of them asked. He had a giant accent. Russian maybe. 7

"Yes, who are you?" I asked, looking at them closely. Long trench coats and combat boots. And when one of them turned around I saw ¢7$$$8that there were tattoos on the back of his head.

"I am Dimitri Belikov, they are Zachary Memthis, Mathew Hodge, and David Farris. We are here from the Royal Court." The man who spoke to me before stated.

"Royal court?" I asked, testing the words in my mouth. Did the Voulturi really send humans to scare us?

"Parden me I was inmfromed that you already knew about our arrival" Dimitri stated.

"We wernt" Jaz said solomly, stepping out from behind me.

Edward get down here. NOW!

I thought. Maybe Edward knows something about this...

"What do you want Alice?" I heard Edward ask from somewhere in the house. There is someone here. They say that they're fro me the 'Royal Court' do you know-

I wasn't able to finish the thought. Edward pushed passed me and starred at the men."You came earlier than expected"

"Well we really need to find her. It seems useless to wait any longer" Dimitri said. I saw something flicker in his eye's. Regret? Maybe.

"Come in. Carlisle and Esme aren't here yet, but I'm sure they'll come any minute now" Edward pushed the door farther open and motioned for the men to step inside. He then led us to the family room were Emmett and Rosalie looked as curious as I was.

"Emmett, Rosalie this is Guardan..." Edward trailed off not sure about Dimitri's name.

"Belikov" Dimitri broke the silence," I am guardian Belikov, and these are Gaurdian Memtis, Gaurdian Hodge, and Gaurdian Farris"

"your Russian" those were the first two words out of Emmetts mouth. I swear sometimes I feel like slapping him.

"Yes" Dimitri, cracked a small smile. But it looked pained. Like if he was dieting inside. I wonder what happened... I'd ask but-

"Help someone help please!" Bella was crouched down near a body that was soaking with blood.

"Please i dont think he's breathing! Oh my god! oh my god!" She started hyperventilating.

"What's a pretty lady like herself doing all alone?" A figure asked slowly walking towards her. When he stepped in the light you could see his eye color. And they were red. Blood red.

Bella gasped seeing the color and backed away.

"No need to be scared pretty" the man said still approaching

"Your right I don't. But you do"Bella then smiled and jumped to her feet. "Now!" she yelled.

Right after she yelled someone jumped on the man and quickly dove a stake through his heart. While the man that was on the floor dead, sprung to life and strated wipping the blood from his shirt. When the red eyed man slumped onto the floor dead, Bella walked over and rolled him over, so that he was facing up.

"That's what he gets for trying to look for Rose Hathaway" she said triumply.

"Uh did you just see that?" I asked confunsed when I snapped out of the vision. Edward looked even paler than he already was - and trust me, he was SUPER pale.

He bobbed him head once and them looked to the 'gaurdians'. "Over the phone you said the name of the person that you were looking for. What was her name again?" Edward asked.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose Hathaway" Gaurdian Farris answered.

Edward and I exchanged looks. That is the name Bella had said in my vision. I started to open my mouth to tell the gaurds my vision when Edward cut me off.

"I've never heard that name in my life, I hope we are help" He glared at me that clearly said 'Shut the hell up'. I didnt need to be a mind reader to read that expression.

"Well we should-" Gaurdian Hodge was cut off ny the door opening and voices announcing that they were here.

"We're back!" I heard Esme's voice yell from the garage.

"Kids were did you-" Carlisle came in the room saying but paused when he saw the guards, and my confused face. "Oh, your here."

"Like I was saying to your ONLY member that knew about us, I think it is best to begin searching as soon as possible" Gaurdian Hodge continued.

"Of course, giver us a few minutes to pack up" Carlisle nodded and then turned towards us 'kids', "Family conference NOW" he said sternly befo walking away.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looked and then raced towards the dining room were we knew Carlisle and Esme would be already. Rosalie and I just looked at each other, irritated, before walking after our men.

Bella P.O.V(Or so you think)

"La la la la la, la la la la la, la la, la la" Kathy barged into my room humming to an annoying tune. I swear sometimes I just want to put duck tape on her mouth!

"Kathy shut your dirty mouth up!" I yelled/groaned at her. Rolling over on the bed I sainted to see what time it was. 6:30. 6 Fudge'n 30 in the morning! What the hell!

"Rise and shine little bird. We have a job today!" She sang twirling into my walk-in closet.

That got me up. Job? What kind. Ooo I feel like having some exceitment today.

"What kind of job?" I asked running a finger threw my hair, while getting up and walking towards were she was.

"Wipe out some guys that are annoying Abe. Death threats here and there. Something simple." she answered shrugging. "Ooo these would go perfect with the little black dress" she said mostly to her self as she continued looking over the endless rack of shoes and jewelry.

Rolling my eyes I went in and shut the door making sure to lock it from the inside. Passing a still muttering to her self, Kathy I went to the far end and pushed the wall back revealing my own secret stash of weapons.

No one except for me and Kathy of course ( I praticly couldn't get that girl out if my closet) knew that I had this. Not even the maid. Alexzander and Xavier were close to finding it once though. But that goodness that they didn't because if they did I would have to out up with them coming in when ever they want. Not that they don't already do that.

Pulling out a stake and a Glock 17 with charmed bullets (just incase any strigori). I quickly tucked them into my jeans making sure they weren't noticeable. "Let's get rolling" I mumbled as I closed the wall.

"Kathy come on, we need to get going" I whinned, leaning againt the door fram of the closet.

"Alright! Alright, jeeze you don't have any fun" she grumbled. When she stompt out of the closet I closed it shut, making sure that it was locked then turned around.

Laying on my bed were a Red Twisted Halter party dress and a black Omeo & Juliet Couture Sequined Sleeveless dress. "I'm guessing the black on is for you?" I asked picking it up and looking more closely at it.

"Duh, it sparkly".Kathy replied fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Why the need to drees up? We all know that guys going to be kidnapped at the end ." I asked. Usaly when I get a job like this I only need jeans and a T-shirt to complete it. But a dress? Hardly. This must be a 'special order'.

"I dunno" Kathy shrugged opening one of the drawers of my make-up desk.

"Your coming right?" I asked putting the dress back down and picking upnthe next one.

"I'm going to GO. But I'm not going to be in the act" she said, putting on eye shadows.

Frowning I went over to the bathroom to change. Coming back out I noticed that Kathy nor her dress was there. Shoot I shouldn't left her alone in her. For all I know she go locked in the closet. But I doubt it because she knows all my passwords and crap.

"Now where did that chick go?" I mumbled to myself.

Peeking out the door I saw that the hallway was clear so I quickly rushed over to the stairs, trying not to make a sound.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked from behind.

Shit! Should've checked the mini family room at the middle of the corridor. Slowly turning around I saw both Xavier and Alexzander on the couch with a remote in each of their hands. From my guess from looking at the flatscreen I'm guessing that their playing 'Call of Duty' on the X-Box.

"I thought mom said you two were grounded?" I groaned, my eyes flicking to were one of the home phones were, right next to Xavier. Just my F'en luck.

"I thought mom said you were grounded" Alexzander mimicked me, pitching his voice to sound squeaky.

"I do not sound like that" I glared at them.

"Your right, Zander I think you should go higher" Xavier laughed throwing a piece of something at me. I rather not find out what it was.

"What are you up to baby Sis?" Xander asked pausing the game.

"Nothing" I answered quickly. Perhaps to quickly. Xavier and Zander exchanged lookes. Uh oh, I hate it when they do that. It's like they have a twin tinkle or what ever. Even though they arnt twins.

In one sudden moment they were on each side of me wrapping their arms around my waist. "You know it's a bad idea to lie to us" Xavier said leading me down the stairs.

Quickly checking my exits I used my strength to push them away and ran as fast as I could down stairs and out the door. Hey who said being a freak didn't have it's advantages? I certainly do. And I believe I'm the only me in the world. Damphire/Strigori. 1/3 human 2/3 vamp.

That's why Abe uses me in most of his fought missions or 'special packages'. I'm not as strong as full Strigori. Nor as bloodthirsty. But part Strigori no less. That is why it crucial that I do not loose control or that no one find out. Because then...all he'll would break loose.

**SO what do you think of this new fan0fic? Who can be 'Bella's' daddy-o? And any questions? If so then just click that button below and shoot away : ) **

**Please Review!**


	4. Forgive Me For What Im About To Do

**'Bella' P.O.V.**

I grunted as the gardian slammed me down. Slowely getting up and dusting myself off. I then sprinted at him at full force so he didn't see me coming until I had my arms around his neck.

"You were saying?" I panted in his ear. He started to protest but before he said anything I twisted his head. After I heard a satisfying crack let his body fall.

That would teach them. I thought kicking his body aside. He said four little words that I didn't like. "Your good. For a girl"

"Are we clear?" I heard Kathy's voice say from the almost invisible ear piece.

"Yeah we're clear bring him in" I said

I heard footsteps behind me and the door opening.

"What the hell did you do! You were supposed to put him to sleep!" Kathy exclaimed rushing to the dead guardians side.

"I did put him to sleep... Permentetly" I said solemly. Sometimes I can't control the side of that's ... Strigori. I just loose it.

"Where am I? This is against the law!" someone's muffled voice exclaimed. I turned to look at our kidnap-ee. He was around 21ish with long shagy brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered in a bandana. But my best guess was that they were cute like the rest off him.

"Do you know what _**ZEMY**_ wants with him?" I asked Kathy curiously. Don't get me wrong this guy looks sturdy and stuff but he didn't look like the guys Abe goes after.

"Nope no idea he just said to pick him up and drop him off" she told me honestly.

"Where?" I asked. I knew she didn't need me to finish the question or be specific for her to know whatni was talking about.

"Fifth section" she answered almost immeadiatly. Fifth section? That was somewhere in the middle of Montana. So like the middle of no where.

"Weird" I mumbled. "Maybe he ran away from St. Valdimers academy or something" I would've usaly dig through the file and figure out why Abe wanted him but to be honest I was too damn tired right now.

"Alright let's go change so we can drop him off" I said, graving his arm and hauling him up.

"Umm, yeah about that..." Kathy scratched her head. Something she only didvwhen sheveas nervous. " Your not coming with me. Abe wants you to report back imeaditatly" she said.

What? Kathy and I have barely gotten any 'task' that we had to do seprerate. And when we do get them it's usaly just picking up papers or something. Nothing like _**THIS**_.

"Oh, okay" I said still shocked I let go of the guys arm and let him fall on the ground surprised. "I'm going to go now then" I ran a hand trough my hair and headed through the door not really sure what had happen right now. But there is something I know for sure.

Abe is going to have to do some serious explaining to do.

*********%*%*%hues лощ доль дщзт долл лихо жщьрз дод намф упй **

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

"Are you sure about this?" Abe asked me.

Taking a deep breath I nodded. "Positive"

"It's still not to late. We can call it off " he told me gently.

"No. I need to move on. And so do they. It would be better for everyone if they would just believe iwasnt here anymore" it took so much of me to get those words out of my mouth. So much had changed this past 16 years. Both good and bad. It seemed that it was only yesterday when... _IT_ happened.

But on the darkly bright side something good did come out of all that pain. Sofia. I swear that if it wasn't for her I truly wouldn't be here anymore.

After I left the court I had come back to Russia looking for a new beginning. The Belikov's were kind and took me in for a few weeks...again. Until I bumped into Abe while running some errands.

He was furious at first thinking I had never left and has broken our deal. But then when he took me back to the Belikov's house and Olena explained to him what had happened. Well at least the small parts I had told her.

I never told her about me being pregnant, nor did I tell her the father non the less.

Abe then took me in and I stayed with him. Changed my name and had my beautiful baby girl. She doesn't know much. I don't want her in my reality. All she knows is that she's... special and that i'm in hiding. She doesn't Any details. And I plan to keep it that way.

Olena, she's not stupid she hasn't asked me about Sofia's father but, I'm sure she sees's the resemblance. So does the rest of the family. But they don't question me.

Since the moment Sofia was born I knew I wanted her to know her ... Family. Even though she didn't know they were related.

"Rose, they're ready" Abe knocked on the door breaking me from my trail of thoughts. I was so into them that I didn't notice him leave.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, um, give me a sec" I said getting up and looking out the window for a last time. I hope Sofia forgives me for what I'm about to do but I just can't bare if she is taken away.


	5. Shut the beeping up Alice

_**Alice P.O.V**_

"So..."Emmett trailed off. There had been an awkward silence between all of us since the guardians parrived at our house. We had packed up and rushed off to the airport. Boarded a private plan and here we are now.

Totally confused.

"Carlisle I have a question for you" Emmett continued.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks. Gosh I hate it when they do that! I want to know!

"Why didn't you tell us about the 'Birds and Bees' like any normal parent?" Emmett asked keeping a straight face. Esme choked on air and Carlisle expression changed to one of alarm and puzzlement.

"Um, because..." Carlisle began, but his voice wavered. I don't think he knew what to stay though.

"Emmett have you watched the latest game yet?" Esme cut in, trying desperately to get away from the topic.

"Game?" Emmett sounded like a little boy on Christmas Morning.

Yeah that got him distracted alright. He and Jas started to bet on the teams and I just zoned out for a while.

That was until, I felt someone sit next to me that is.

Turning around I saw that it was Edward. Just who I wanted to talk to. I wonder if he knows anything about the vision I had about Bella. But it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't for some reason.

"Don't ever mention that EVER again" Edward said. He lowered his voice so that only I could hear. Esme looked at us curiously but didn't say anything.

Why didn't he want me to mention it? It was just his ex-girlfriend KILLING SOMEONE! Yeah no big deal at all. I couldn't get my head around sweet, innocent, Bella killing someone. That idea just seemed wrong. And on top of that she was somehow involved with the disappearance of Rose Hathaway. And there's no way it could of been legal.

"You don't know if she really did kill him. And maybe it was for self defense, he had RED eyes Alice. He could've been a vampire" Edward growled, again not raising his voice.

"Not likely" I murmured.

After that he just ignored my thought and went to sit back down next to the emergency door thing on the plane. Carlisle and Esme didn't question our little chat. But I can notice that Rosalie did.

From across the aisle I could feel her shooting looks at me. But I chose to ignore them.

Glancing around I noticed for the first time that then guardians were no were to be found. Shrugging it off I didn't think much about it and continued looking out the window.

"Welcome to court everyone." a shirt red headed woman greeted us once we got off the plane. I could tell right away not to mess with her, she looked no older than 45. But then again her eyes looked haunted. I wonder what made them look like that.

"Guardian Hathaway" Guardian Memthis nodded his head acknowledged her.

"Zachary" The woman replied nodding back.

Hathaway? Wasn't that the name of...

Edward shot me a warning glare. Oh alright don't get your panties in a twist I wont say anything geeesh. It's not like I want to get Bella into any trouble, she was practically like a sister to me. I thought, directing my thoughts to him.

"Are you related to Rosemarie Hathaway?" I asked. What I couldn't help it.

"Yes. I'm her mother. Do you anything about where she is?" Janine asked with some hope in her voice.

"Umm..." I looked over at Edward. She looks so desperate. We should help her. It's the right thing to do Edward.

"Alice was just curious that's all. She can see the future and knowing more about the person helps." Edward suddenly said glaring at me.

"Oh" Janine sighed.

"Oh good your here. Follow me" an other man came in and started walking away. We exchanged glances an followed him no questions asked.

I just hope Bella doesn't have anything to do with this because I don't think we can cover up for her much longer.

_**'Bella' P.O.V.**_

Driving out of the parking lot didn't pay much attention to the white van that was parked in front of the main entry. That was until it started to shoot wooden stakes at me that is.

" f*cken vampier hunter's wannabe's" I cursed under my breath. They have been more of a problem the last past month. Always interrupting missions. I had only encountered then about four times so far though.

Swerving the car and stepping more forcefully on the gas pedal the car launched forward into the street.

Letting out a shaky breath after I was sure I had lost the van throughout the cars I lessened my death grip on the wheel. It wasn't that I was afraid of them completely it was just that... I didn't particularly like them.

My cell ringtone then blasted off snapping me out of my trail of thoughts.

Without looking at the caller ID I answered. "Dalias Pizza how can I help you?"

Whoever the caller was, started to answer before I cut them off. "Sorry we don't serve that here but we do have our specials. We have a large pepperoni pizza with a large coke for $10.99 with one extra topping of your choice."

"Sofia-" the caller started again. And again I cut them off.

"No not Sofia you B*tch! It's Annie the one you slept with last night remember! Oh don't give me that tone young-" I said. But unlike the past times where I cut them off, this time they cut me off. HOW DARE THEY!

"Sofia! Listen it's important!" the voice snapped at me.

I now recognized it too. It was the old man. Geesh I can't be left alone can I?

Hearing that he was serious I immediately shut my enormous mouth up and listened. "I need you to go to the nearest air port where ever the h*ll you are and take the next flight out under your mothers name. And don't tell Rose any of this got it?"

"Uh... Yeah sure, whatever" I answered. Why didn't he want me to tell her?

"Alright as soon as you land there will be a guardian there to escort you and give you the basics. Good luck" he said before abruptly hanging up.

Geesh it was nice to talk to you too. I thought to myself while rolling my eyes. I just gotta love my grand-daddy. Note the sarcasm. Someone has their panties in a twist

While ignoring the honking of cars as I pasted them I arrived at the nearest airport in record time : 15 minutes.

Walking over to the ticket pick up thing I cut the entire line - and earning a few glares and shouts complaining- and shoved the guy who was talking to the lady behind the desk.

"Hey!" the dude complained.

"Here go buy yourself something" I said while shoving a roll of European money at him. Not sure how much it was, but I am pretty sure I just made his day by the look of his face.

"I'm here to pick up a ticket under the name Hathaway" I told the lady behind the desk. Her name tag stated that her name was 'Hilda' but I would like to call her 'streak head' instead. It seemed that she couldn't decide what color to paint her hair so she just divided her head and dyed different parts of it different colors.

And don't get me wrong. I've seen some girls with several types of highlights and I think it looks pretty but this one... it's an whole different story. Half of her bangs were green the other half was orange. And behind her ears were a sections of red, black, blond, blue,brown yellow, and white hair.

"First name please" she asked her voice lazed with a slight Ukrainian accent.

"Rosemarie" I stated getting a bit inpatient.

"I.D. please" 'streak head' asked.

Sighing I handed her the fake I.D. I always kept with me.

"Thank-you and enjoy your flight" she said giving me the I.D. back and a pamphlet with a ticket sticking out of it.

"Don't I need to pay?" I asked.

"Nope. Your flight was pre-paid" she stated.

Sighing I walked away and walked to the security check.

"Sofia Muzur?" A ruff voice asked. Turning around I saw a guardian standing there.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Good follow me" he briskly turned around and walked away. He stopped in front of a black Mercedes with tinted windows.

"You will be under the name of Annabel Jeffry. You will still be 16. Morori, since they will question why you need to drink blood. Single child of your diseased parents Frederic and Jenna Jeffry. Your parent died in a Stogori attack two years ago and you came to court to finish your studies." The guardian explained once we were In the car.

He handed me a plain yellow envelope. Opening it I saw that it was full with fake I.D.'s and passports and a whole bunch of stuff like a birth certificates and photo shopped pictures.

"This is great and all but... I don't have hazel eyes nor do I have light brown hair" I told him honestly. " And I didn't bring any contacts or dye"

"And that is why I'm giving you this" He then handed me a large black duffled bag. Unzipping it and checking inside I saw that there was a two pairs of colored contacts with solution and permeant hair dye. Along with what ever woman would need. I just hoped he didn't look through this or this car ride might be a tinsy bit awkward.

"Ah, thanks" I mumbled.

"Everything else is already at your dorm" He continued.

"Alright you gave me the basics but what does Abe REALLY want me here for?" I asked. This wasn't making any sense what so ever.

"Well your mainly here to infiltrate the royal guards from being able to find Rosemarie. But your main task is to get involved in their mission and lead them to false information" He explained.

"So practically he wants me to get inside their head?" I retorted.

"In much simpler words, yes" the guardian answered.

"Alright, I don't have much choice now do I?" I sighed sarcastically. Might as well get some sleep while I'm at it. I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off.

**Thanks for reading and**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Us 3

**ROSE. P.O.V**

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller I.D. since no one besides my family knows that I still exist for sure. My own mother didn't know for sure if I was alive or not. Not that she would care much. I was just a huge disappointment for the 'legendary Janine Hathaway'. I don't know what Abe saw in her.

"Rose! oh my god Rose is that really you!" A female's voice answered. A strangely familiar voice. Once that I have not heard in sixteen years. And one that I've missed greatly.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked. "I think you have the wrong number"

"Rose! It's Rose Christian I know it!" the voice sounded farther away like someone took the phone away from her. Lissa.

"Rose, I 've missed you so much! Were are you? Why haven't-" she gushed, but I cute her off.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong number"'I told her solemnly before hanging up. I wasnt lying through my teeth. Not really. Rosemarie Hathaway is no more, not really. I'm just a shadow of what she was. And I can't let anyone hurt me, that is why I built a dam between civilization and myself.

The only light through the thick walls was Sophie. And sometimes Xavier and Alekzander with their pranks and foolish actions. Those boys were like sons to me. H*ll they were my sons. They even called me 'mom' a title I didn't deserve.

Sophie had found Xavier picking through trash cans when she was two. Xavier was only four. He had been a victim of a massive Strigori attack on his village, it was a miracle that he survived while everyone else was turned into personal blood bags and what not.

Alekzander on the other hand he was a bit more fortunate. And had lived with us since he was two. His mother had died giving brith to him and his father was a no named Moroi, like most of the damphir population's father's. But just before his aunts heart gave up she left him in my care

Something I wouldn't really recommend at that time because I was an emotional reck -I still kinda am. Sophie was just a few months old, I was just barely 19 and I was scared. My mother was right about one thing, it was hard having a responsibility of a life on your shoulders. If it wasn't for Abe I don't even think I would be alive.

When i found out I was pregnant I ran to tell...Dimitri, but before I could even tell him he confessed about how he didn't love me any more. So I did what I knew how to do the most, run away. I came back to Russia and you know the rest. I stayed with the Belikov's and then Abe took me in.

But it's been a lot more difficult to stay hidden these last few months for some reason. The royal guards are collecting all the loose ends and putting them together. Only God himself knows what Tatiana, her Royal Highness the cold and ruthless wants from me. I sure hope she doesn't want me kiss her ass like before.

Especially since it was her fault Adrian went missing. A few weeks after I had left Tatiana sent guardians to find me, and Adrian having my back didn't let her. So the easiest way to get him to let her find me was sending out side the courts boundaries to get liquor. On his way back he got attacked by Striogori and we haven't heard from him since.

But I have a secret stake that I'm keeping just incase he turned into a blood sucking demon, it's enchanted with spirit so it can turn him back. And if I find out his dead to the point of no return then I'm going to use the very same stake and drive it through her Royal b*tch-y-ness heart instead. But it would be a bit harder because I don't think Cruella D'Vill has a heart.

"Flight 248 to Rhode Island, United States is now boarding" the intercom announced, snapping me out from my train of thoughts. It's time to pay mommy a little visit isn't it?

Sophie P.o.V

"And finally this is where you will be staying" Betsy explained opening the front door of the dorm I was staying at. She had given me a tour of the court grounds and introduced me to some students. "I'll be a few doors down if you need anything." She said pulling on a fake barbie smile.

"Yeah, whatever, thanks" I told her shutting the door on her face.

Looking around I noticed that it was more like a medium sized penthouse than a student dorm. Two floors, the first one having a modest sized kitchen, living area, and a comfort room without a shower tub. And the top floor with a bedroom and another comfort room with a shower. And in the kitchen was a glass sliding door that led to a small patio out side.

I need a pet. I thought solemnly.

Walking up to my room I unpacked the totalities and left them on the top shelf of the bathroom sink. I then walked back into the room and sat on the bed. "You can come out now" I announced.

I heard a slight shuffle inside of my closet earlier but decided to ignore it. But after smelling the unforgettable smell of Axel shampoo I decided that I wasn't just paranoid and that there was a certain someone in my closet.

"You know you suck at hiding" I mumbled walking over to the closet and pulling it open and behold, Alekzander came tumbling out in... a skirt? "Woah bro I didn't know you swung that way" I giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Zander asked his brows furrowing.

I raised my eyebrows and and pointy looked at the skirt. It was fuchsia with dangles on the side. When he saw what he was wearing he turned chilly pot pie red. "Ahh!" he yelled jumping out of the skirt. And tearing it in process.

"Nice one I was actually planing to wear that" I mumbled.

"Whatever it was to short anyway" he grumbled trying to cool his red cheeks by patting them.

"What are you doing her anyway?" I asked. "Oh and Xavier you can you get out from under the bed? Your going to break my floor"

"How did you know I was down there?" Xavier's voice whined as he struggled to get out.

"Well I was pretty sure the bed didn't come with legs popping out from under it" I laughed.

"Stupid good for nothing narcotic whore that sleeps around with stupid-" he grumbled dusting him self off.

"Domt forget B*tch-y because I'm really b*tch-y" I added laughing.

"-B*tch-y good for nothing..." he continued but I just ignored him and turned to Zander instead.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked courious. I thought this was only my mission.

" I dunno you tell me" Zander shrugged and then tree himself on my bed. Making me wince as the bed squeaked under his weight. I swear if it wasn't that i've known better I'd think that guy would be on steroids.

"Did Abe send you?" I asked.

"By saying Abe you mean the hairy tooth fairy? Then yes." Xavier stopped his train of insults to answer my question.

"Hairy tooth fairy" I snickered. Zander glared at us, not saying peep.

You see when Zander was 10 and still believed in the tooth fairy, mom told him that since his last baby tooth has fallen out it was the most important tooth there was, and that the tooth fairy was going to give him something REALLY special.

That night Zander pretended to be asleep and Abe came into his room to do the deed. Zander then jumped up and tackled his on the ground thinking h e was the tooth fairy. But in his mind the tooth fairy was a girl so when he saw Abe's beard he yelled out ' Ahh the tooth fairy is hairy!'. And we never let him go on that.

"I was NINE. I still had an imagination" Zander grumbled to him self.

"Correction, you were TEN." Xavier retorted, still laughing.

"Nine, ten its the same thing" Zander said trying to defend the ounce of dignity he still had.

"What ever you say" I laughed. Hugging him. Nothing could break us 3. We would always choose each other over what ever else.

**Happy Holdiay's everyone. I'll try to upload before Wednsday : ). Please REVIEW**


	7. Boring History Class and THEM

**ROSE**

I took a deep breath before bringing my hand up and knocking the dark wood colored door.

"Hello?" A middle aged woman peeked out. Her brown hair done neatly in a bun on the top of her head. You could see streaks of gray here and there but instead of making her look old they made her look... wise.

"Hi, I'm here to see Guardian Hathaway" I told her, analyzing the landscape.

"Guardian Hathaway?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes, do I really need to repeat myself?" I asked with annoyance.

"No, no. I heard. It's just... Guardian Hathaway is sought after that much" She apologized.

"Well, will you call her down?" I asked, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Today was a long day and my guess is that tomorrow will be one to.

"Oh, yeah, sure" She turned around and left. But a few moments pasted when she came back. "Oh wait. I'm sorry I forgot, she is on her vacation"

"Vacation?" I asked my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Vacation! She NEVER took any vacations. Not even when I begged her to when I was young.

"Well, it's not really a vacation. It's more like investigation" She said thoughtfully.

I KNEW IT! She would never take a vacation. I thought bitterly.

"Their looking for her daughter, Rosemarie" she continued.

"Really?" I implied. Wow, it's about time that she finally realized that I existed. By to bad for her it's to late. She would only want to find me to yell and me some more anyway.

"Yes, she went missing some years back" She whispered looking around as if someone would hear. "Some say she ran away to become a blood whore. But you didn't hear that from me"

I had barely Met this woman but I already have the feeling that she poked her fat nose into everyone's business. I hated those people! It reminds me of the good for nothing her royal b*tchyness.

"Oh Really?" I said dryly. Well it wasn't the worst I had heard. I've heard that I had voluntary turned into a Striogori blood slave or a Striogori myself. But they were close, so I'll give them so much credit.

"Yes, I swear on my mother's grave! She turned-" she was suddenly cut off when a male came from behind her and looked at me strangely .

"Helena who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, sir! I thought you were out! This is..." but she trailed off since she never did ask for my name.

"Never mind I know who it is. Go cook some dinner will you?" he excused her, and Helena ran off.

He couldn't possibly recognize me could he? I don't even thing I know who he is unless...

"Your Janine's replacement aren't you?" he asked.

"Uhhhh, no?" I stumbled. Replacement! She retired! Oh wow, i seriously didn't see this one coming. " I think I have the wrong address, bye!" I waved my hand and sprinted of the porch and into my car as fast as I could.

I sighed as I speed away. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't been this nervous since... well I can't remember.

Since mommy dear isn't here I know exactly where she is. A place I wanted to avoid as long as possible but I guess that time will be shorter than expected. Lissa I hoped you missed me because your going to see me one last time.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Bella P.O.v**

"1469. Elise Morace a famous Morori discovered that-" the boring teacher, mr. Lawence trailed on and on!

"Aw shit!" I grumbled when my pencil rolled off the top of the desk. Getting out of my seat I crawled under my desk looking for the stupid thing.

BINGO, I thought as I saw it under the person's next to me shoe.

I was about to push their foot away when I smelled it. Well HIM to be specific. F*ck-ward. SH*T what's he doing here! This is SO going to mess everything up!

"-he was her beloved and didn't die until 1509. Hello how can I help you?" I heard Mr. Lawence ask.

"The queen thought it would be good for us to learn some Moroi history" His velvety voice answered.

"Very well then. And Miss Jeffery would you mind to sit on your seat and not crawl around the class room like a two year old please?" Mr. Lawence announced. I heard some chuckles from around the room. Blushing a bit, I took a deep and slowly sat up.

Mr. Lawence continued teaching after calling me out. I could feel stares on my back. Stares i did not want. I was about to make up a fabulous story that explained why I was here. But them I remembered that I had dyed my h air and had colored contacts on. Gee I'm getting stupider but the hour.

**Please REVIEW : )**


	8. Stupid Stupid Me

_**Previously on 'Worlds Collide'**_

_"1469. Elise Morace a famous Morori discovered that-" the boring teacher, mr. Lawence trailed on and on!_

_"Aw shit!" I grumbled when my pencil rolled off the top of the desk. Getting out of my seat I crawled under my desk looking for the stupid thing._

_BINGO, I thought as I saw it under the person's next to me shoe_

_I was about to push their foot away when I smelled it. Well HIM to be specific. F*ck-ward. SH*T what's he doing here! This is SO going to mess everything up!_

_"-he was her beloved and didn't die until 1509. Hello how can I help you?" I heard Mr. Lawence ask._

_"The queen thought it would be good for us to learn some Moroi history" His velvety voice answered._

_"Very well then. And Miss Jeffery would you mind to sit on your seat and not crawl around the class room like a two year old please?" Mr. Lawence announced. I heard some chuckles from around the room. Blushing a bit, I took a deep and slowly sat up._

_Mr. Lawence continued teaching after calling me out. I could feel stares on my back. Stares i did not want. I was about to make up a fabulous story that explained why I was here. But them I remembered that I had dyed my h air and had colored contacts on. Gee I'm getting stupider but the hour._

**'Bella' P.O.V**

I groaned as I let my myself fall on the couch that had just been delivered. My day had been hectic. Having the Cullen's in every single class made me wary.

Had they found out who I really was yet? I'm sure they had noticed my scent already because in the middle of the Moroi basic self defense class, they reacted when I came out of the lockers and past by them. I was so stupid! why did i forget to put on my scent lotion on today! it's usaly the first thing i do in the morning, but i forgot for some reason today!

The Cullen's looked around suspicious before whispering among them selfs. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying from across the room. But with my enhanced abilities I could make out a few words. Which seemed to be enough. They were, Here, smell, and Bella.

But luckily the coach had let us leave early saying something about giving us time to do our homework before sunrise.

And with that thought I remembered. Homework! It had just been my first day but I had already been assigned several essay's and worksheets to finish. All do the next day in homeroom.

Sighing I took off my JanSport backpack and took out what was necessary. Which meant EVERYTHING. It seems that I'm going to love here already. -note the extremly enormous sarcasm used- .

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Are you certain that it was her?" Janine asked us once again. During the Moroi class of basic self defense we had caught the scent of someone we wanted to see very much. Bella.

The only problem was that while her scent was there while she was not. We had searched every person when the class was dismissed, but none of them had even the slightest resemblance of Bella. So we had concluded that she had been there earlier.

"Yes. It was her scent I am sure of it. We all are." Carlisle explained.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to check the school system for her. But let me warn you. There might be a possibility that she is a feeder" Janine sighed and walked over to the computer on the desk.

"What was her name?" she asked looking up the slightest bit.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward replied. He inched forward trying to look at the monitor screen.

Just as Janine began typing someone knocked on the door. "Come in" She yelled.

One of the guardians that I had seen around campus came in. "Excuse me Guardian Hathaway, but there is someone here to see you they say its important" he announced.

"Alright let them in" she motioned.

"I would but they wish to speak to you in private" he explained.

"Well tell them, who ever it is, to come back later. I'm busy at the moment" She said sounding frustrated.

The Gaurdian nodded and left, but a few seconds later he came back in. "I almost forgot they asked me to give this to you" he handed Janine a small wrapped object.

"What is it?" she asked starting to unwrap it.

"I don't know. They just told me to give it to you if you refused to meet with them" the Gaurdian shrugged. He then left.

Janine unwrapped it and she gasped as she saw what it was. From where I was looking it seemed that it was a simple silver necklace with a pendant dangling off of it. The pendant was blue around the edges but then it turned brown towards the middle, and then silver inside of the brown, with a small blue ruby in the middle of the silver.

But under the necklace was something that seemed to make Janine even more shocked then she already was. A note. I couldn't read it from where I was standing but I sure as hell will make sure I know what is written on the piece of paper.

Edward what does it say? I thought.

I looked over at him and saw him trying to concentrate.

"I don't know. She's blocking me out" He whispered so lowly so that she couldn't here.

"Excuse me. I forgot that I had a meeting, we'll continue this tomorrow" Janine excused her self. We all exchanged glances. I'm no mind reader but I'm sure we were all thinking the same question. Which was, 'What the h*ll was that?'.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rose P.O.V**

"F*ck this sh*t is hot" I grumbled sipping my coffee. I'll give her 5 more minutes I thought.

It was a miracle that no one has recognized me so far, and I don't know whether to fell relived or sad. I was only a couple of minutes outside the courts gate anyway.

Taking another sip of my coffee, I heard the bell hanging from the donut shop's door ring. Looking up I saw the person who gave birth to me. My only relation with her, since she wasn't much of a mother. None at all.

I watched her as she scanned the room looking for me. But I had chosen my hiding spot well. She couldn't see me unless I caught her attention. Which is something I really didn't want to do, but I knew it was necessary.

"Can you give this to that red head lady over there" I called over the waitress and handed her a folded paper. Inside was a key and an adress to where we would meet. It wasn't far from here, but I know she'll be annoyed. And that is exactly why I did it.

When the waitress handed the note to her, while I watched carefully as she opened it and let out a frustrated sound. I almost laughed at loud about how funny it was pushing her buttons.

She left after reading the note and throwing it into the trash. I stood up slowley and threw a random number of bills onto the table and followed her out.

I trailed her as she walked the streets. Finally after around five minutes she arrived at the apartment building were I had told her to met with me. While she went to the front of the building I went to the back were I had left the door open.

I sat down on the couch thinking about being a bit dramatic. The door knob twisted and in came... a cat? What the h*ll!

"Rosemarie?" a voice asked. The cat's talking now!

"Mother F*cking cat! I'm going crazy!" I clutched my head and murmured.

"Rose, it's really you." I was attacked from behind when I least expected it.

Not expecting a cat and a bunch of people i jumped back from their grasp. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Hahaha a cat talking? I'm so stupid, I should've recognized the voice.

"Janine I did tell you to come by your self! You brought the whole court!" I hissed at the figure that was the one closest to me trying to embrace me.

"Rosemarie you haven't changed a bit! Sixteen year's! We were worried sixteen years! And not once did you answer our calls or even bothered to call us back! Where we're you all this time?" the figure yelled back at me, stumping while walking towards me.

"Well you don't need to worry anymore, MOTHER. Don't you think there was a reason I didn't come back. And know that you know I'm alright, stop searching." at this point I was about to go crazy hormonal b*tch on her.

"You could've at least warned us that you were leaving! We thought you had died or had been kidnaped! That was until lady Ozera told us that she had seen you leaving court with a suitcase!" The lady who gave birth to me screamed right back at me.

"I did go tell you! But you were on your high horse and didn't let me talk! All you did was yell at me about how much of a disgraced I was to you remember!" I had just about it by now.

"Well you'll understand when you have children why I did that!" pathetic. She was pathetic. I couldn't believe it. I had thought of that before, but when i had Sophia I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her like my MOTHER did.

"Don't tell me what I'll understand! I should know better enough than to go and take your advise seriously! Without the help of any of you I r-" I cut off abruptly when I saw that someone else came thought the front door. Dimitri.

"Roza?" He asked. I froze, it was so long since I had heard his voice. I-I can't do this. I ran out of their as fast as I could . I had gotten faster throughout the years of running from the court. Out of all the people in the world HE had to be there. Now I just hope that all this pain was worth it. That they wouldn't keep on searching, but most of all that Sophia would be kept a secret for her own protection. God only know what they would do to her if they find out about her.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Please REVIEW! Any questions?**


	9. Weird Siblings

_**Previously on Worlds Collide**_

_"Roza?" He asked. I froze, it was so long since I had heard his voice. I-I can't do this. I ran out of their as fast as I could . I had gotten faster throughout the years of running from the court. Out of all the people in the world HE had to be there. Now I just hope that all this pain was worth it. That they wouldn't keep on searching, but most of all that Sophia would be kept a secret for her own protection. God only knows what they would do to her if they find out about her._

**Chapter 9**

**Sophia (BELLA) P.O.V**

"Your kidding" I banged my head against the locker's, holding my IPhone to my ear.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. We can't have any more until next Friday afternoon" Candy-or was it Cindy?- the receptionist at Lemon Herbal S&H apologized.

"But I need the lotion **NOW**! I've already run out!" I argued in protest. I'm sure that they have at least one bottle left.

"Miss, I've already explained to you that we don't have any-" she started before I cut her off.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. I WILL receive a bottle of the scent covering lotion or I will personally make sure that _**ZEMY**_ gives you a visit. It that clear?" I threatened. I was desperate. I **NEEDED** that lotion! I had just about enough to last me half a day for tomorrow. And the only reason that was, is because I put on half of what I am supposed to, this morning. So I only have about 3 more hours of coverage.

"Yes, mam. Your package will arrive no later than tomorow morning" Cadence stuttered. Seriously what is her name? Anyways I now it starts with a 'C'.

"Good we understand each other" I explained bluntly before hanging up.

Gosh, my life is _SO _complicated sometimes.

**...**

"Sooooo is that a yes?" Xavier asked pulling on his best puppy eyes.

I just glared at him. I've been trying to finish the essay Mrs. Demon-from-hell assigned, for the past hour. And the boys were no help. They spilled a bottle of God knows what onto my paper making it reek of alcohol. Thus forcing me have to write it all over again. And then they tried to feed me some burned over-sized brownies, which I didn't accept since they were acting all high and could of put some substance that I SO did not want qin my body right now.

"Awwww, come on. Your no fun. Live a little!" Zander joined in with Xavier.

"Xavier Joseph Smythe-Hathaway and Alexzander Noel Flynn-Hathaway listen to me for once. I. Will. NOT. Go!" i yelled frustrated. They should've just stayed in Turkey with Abe, if they didn't feel like keeping a low profile.

"Buuuut Sophie! We're bored" They whined.

" No plus I already took of the contacts, and the hair dye just faded when I took a shower when I came back" I noted, picking up the worn out pencil again.

"You see nothing is going to happen. They'll wont know you, between you and you" Zander explained like he was talking to a five year old.

"What? You guys are SO out of it" I muttered. They made no sense what so ever. But they did have a point. Now that I didn't have all that make up that made me paler or the hair dye and contacts, they wouldn't recognize me at all. Not even my scent since I haven't put on the scent cover lotion.

"Plus we can gather the basic info to put together a plan" Xavier added. That was the moment I stared to cave in. They _DID_ have a point. We could get some useful information from all the drunken royals.

"All right" I resigned. They started cheering until I held up my finger in a warning, and added. " But we have to be back by 10"

"Awwww, party pooper" Xavier muttered.

"4 a.m." Zander tried to negotiate.

"1 a.m. No later" I negotiated.

"Deal!" they beamed and ran out of the room.

...?...?...Wierdoes.

Walking in the club with Zander and Xavier, I looked round until I found what I was looking for. BINGO.

"Guys I'm going to get a drink" I announced looking back at them. And of course they were gone. Rolling my eyes I walked over to the bar tender and ordered their special, which a 'Volcano Splash'.

"Are you sure it's really strong" the bartender warned.

"Whatever, there's always a first time right?" I shrugged, knowing that it was not easy for me to get intoxicated. That is one of the so-so things that are helpful -but sometimes bad when I want to forget- being whatever it is I am. Half-Strigoi Half-Human. Or one-Third Human, One-third Moroi, one-third Striogoi. Who knows.

"Not interested" I warned turning to look up at the person that had just sat down next to me.

"Bella?" they exclaimed.

Oh crap!

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((())()()(((((((((((((((**

**ROSE HATHAWAY P.O.V**

"Rose!" I heard voices shout behind me. But I didn't stop. I kept on going not looking back.

How could she do that?

Invite Dimitri, out of all people. I guess it was my fault. I didn't specify for her NOT to bring him, how would she know. Whenever listened when I tried to explain and get close to her.

I was sure that I had lost them when I ran into something that made me halt to a stop. Literally, it was like I ran into a wall.

"Running from someone?" The wall asked. Looking up I saw a buff man staring down at me. I HATE my shortness. Sophie even passed me.

"No." I answers bluntly, trying to go around him.

"Well good then. It's easier for me to do this" he announced when I had successfully walked around him, with my back facing him. I then felt something prick my neck and it all went black.

**I hoped you liked it. Please ****REVIEW**** : )**


	10. Bathroom Situation

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE'**_

_"Not interested" I warned turning to look up at the person that had just sat down next to me._

_"Bella?" they exclaimed._

_Oh crap!_

_"Well good then. It's easier for me to do this" he announced when I had successfully walked around him, with my back facing him. I then felt something prick my neck and it all went black._

**CHAPTER 10**

**SOPHIA (BELLA) P.O.V**

"Ummm no" I gulped, searching the crowd for the boys.

"What are you doing here? And oh my God, I love you're dress." she exclaimed, " Rosalie look its SO-"

"Not the point Alice" Rosalie muttered, glaring at me.

"I really don't know what your talking about" I lied. Shitty Shit Shit! I'm dead. I'm going to die! Why did I let the boys drag me here? I should've known better! Everything that they come up with -no matter how good it sounds at the moment- ALWAYS ends up badly, if not horribly.

...where's Kathy when you need her smart-a** comments

"You have ALOT to explain young lady don't think you can get away so easily" Alice said hauling me away from the bar stools when I tried to escape. Stupid future-seeing short pixie vampire.

"Ummm...I need to go to the bathroom" I stuttered. Bathroom? Really Sophie! You could've done WAY better than that?

"Ah...sure but hurry up I can't wait to tell Edward!" Alice squealed, now pulling over to the restroom stalls.

I was going to close the restroom door when Alice -or should I say stupid pixie- stuck her foot. "Nope sorry, last time I left in the restroom alone you escaped and almost got killed" She apologized walking over the sinks and seating on the counter.

Nevously I walked into one of the stalls. What now?

...my bag. Of course my bag! Why didn't I think of that before? I'm so stupid!

Unzipping my bag, I heard someone go into the stall next to me and start purring their stomachs out. Oh god, that awful smell! THIS is exactly the reason I hate having enhanced abilities because I could smell that puke a lot more than humans can.

"Um, Bella can you hurry up in there please" Alice whined, her voice sounding squeaky. I think it was because she was doing the same thing I was. Pinching my nose to avoid the smell. The only difference was that for her it was easier because she didn't have to actually breath, but unfortunately for me I still had to breath.

Well here goes nothing.

I unclasped the smoke bomb and rolled it a few stalls away. Hearing the sizzling sound of the smoke I crawled under the stalls and ran towards the door,taking advantage that Rosalie and Alice were puzzled about what had just happened.

Once outside the door I locked it from the outside to prevent anyone going in or out. But sadly a door is no match for a vampire, so I sprinted in human speed towards the drunken crowd that was saying the sweaty bodies against each other. Ew gross!

"Xavier! Alexzander!" I yelled trying to find them but it was no use.

"Looking for someone?" a voice laughed from behind. Turning around I saw the two idiots who convinced me to come to this club in the first place.

"We have to go NOW" I said while walking towards the exit.

" Why? We were having so much fun" they whined.

"because unless you want to see me hauled up into a car by force, we're leaving" I said taking a shaky breath in. Give me a pack of Stiogori and I'll kill then one by one without thinking about it twice. Give me some hunters I'll eliminate then before you can say 'Rickety dumb dumb'. Cutting someone's leg away with a knife no problem I'd do it. But tell me to go with the Cullen's or interact with them and I can't think straight.

You know the saying 'Follow your heart but take your brain with you'? We

L I followed my heart alright, but my brain was in hibernation at the time.

"What happened?" Xavier asked sobering up instantly.

"The Cullen's that's what happened" I explained.

"Those little pieces of-" Zander started before I cut him off.

"Language Zander" I said sighing.

"-pizza rolls. Oh I'll give then a pice of my mind alright" he fumed starting to walk back into the club.

"No! You can do that later but right now we can't blow our cover" I tried to convince him, while pulling his arm and walking towards the car. "Plus now we know that the guardian's office doesn't have their security guards"

"So" Zander muttered sounding disappointed of not being able to kick the Cullen's butt.

"So, we can break into the office and see what they have stashed on mom" I explained. I swear sometimes working with these to, no matter how much I love them, is like working with a two year old.

"Good idea!" Xavier exclaimed running to open the trunk of the car. When he popped it open I couldn't believe my eyes. It was full wit ever gadget and equipment we would need.

"Boys I think I know what we're going to do today" I smiled using the phrase of the Disney show that annoyed them.

They being them just groaned but then laughed along with me.

Even though they were missing a few brain cells I loved them and I knew they would do anything for me.

**/**

_Whew, finally Finals are over! : ) and no more pressure on me! (well not as much anyway). So that means time for me to write! :D I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions just click those two green words at the bottom and ask away :)._

_Anyway please_

_REVIEW!_

_-Lily : D_

_P.s. if you have not noticed I love ending my A/N's with ' :D smily faces ( : ' [just a fun fact]_


	11. Breaking and Entering

_**Previously on 'World Collide'**_

_**SOPHIE (a.k.a. Bella P.O.V**__)_

_"So, we can break into the office and see what they have stashed on mom" I explained. I swear sometimes working with these to, no matter how much I love them, is like working with a two year old._

_"Good idea!" Xavier exclaimed running to open the trunk of the car. When he popped it open I couldn't believe my eyes. It was full wit ever gadget and equipment we would need._

_"Boys I think I know what we're going to do today" I smiled using the phrase of the Disney show that annoyed them. _

_They being them just groaned but then laughed along with me._

_Even though they were missing a few brain cells I loved them and I knew they would do anything for me._

/

Chapter 11

Sophie P.O.V (A.k.a Bella P.O.v)

"Shut up!" I hissed at Xavier when he let out a yelp of surprise when rats crawled around his foot.

"...rats. There are big cockroach eating, flea carrying, transmitters of diseases wondering around like there doing a line dance, and you want me to SHUT UP!" Xavier ran ahead trying not to step on the rats.

"It's a sewer what do you think was down here? Rainbows and ponies?" I rolled my eyes at his and pushed him forward when she stopped because we had to cross the...um...water?

"i'm in Fiji with a coco margarita relaxing under the palm trees" he murdered to himself before stepping into the 'water' and heading across.

Biting my lip, I was about to step into the 'water' myself when I noticed that the was a slight dry spot that went around the...water. Smiling I went over to it and easily crossed the stream without permanently ruining my shoes and pants.

"How's your Fiji method working?" I called out to Xavier , who was almost finished crossing.

"Like sh*t, literally. Now would you shut up I could concentrate" he grumbled wrinkling his nose from the smell I guess. That was why I was smart and put a clip on my nose to block the smell.

When he was out he opened his eyes and looked at me questionably. "Why aren't you wet?" he asked.

Smirking I pointed to the dry spot.

His gaze turned into a glare when he looked from the dry spot to me, and the stream to his clothes. "And you didn't think you should or mentioned that before?" he accused.

"Hey, don't blame me you were to involved in your Fiji method" I defended myself.

"Hey uh people. If you haven't noticed we're in a time schedule could you proponent your arguing until we get this over with?" Zander pleaded from the microchipped bluetooth that we had in our ear.

"ya sure whatever" we mumbled in response .

Sliding off my shoulder bag I quickly unzipped it watching Xavier do the same. I took out the small explosives and stuck them to the wall. Looking over at Xavier I saw that he did the same except that instead of sticking it directly on the wall with clay he had something holding it that resembled...plastic.

Seeing me looking at his work he explained smiling sheepishly , "I forgot my clay so i used my handy-dandy tape instead". I just rolled my eyes at his nice again before pressing the release button and taking a few temps back.

The wall trembled a bit before falling down and leaving a hole instead.

"It's done we're ready" I said knowing that Zander would know what to do.

"Alright I'll deactivate the camera's in thirty seconds exactly" he told me. I nodded my head even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me.

"But remeber you only have fifteen minutes. If you stay any longer than that the security system would notice that there is something wrong and you would have less than a minute before an entire squad of highly tried guardians surrounding you" he reminded.

"Ya, okay gotcha" Xavier replied. " let's get this show on the road!"

He ran inside once the rest of the thirty seconds were up and smiling I followed. I catches up to him when he stopped to look at a door and then knelt down and started picking it's lock.

"Who's office is this?" I asked curiously, stepping inside once he was done.

"Main investigations for the Moroi" he shrugged plopping down onto the computer chair and starting to hack the computer.

Faintly hearing the sounds of the computer keyboard, I found myself pick the lock of the file cabinet that was more secure than the rest. Opening it up I noticed that it was a file cabinet filled with not only the names and details of every guardian working but of their families.

Hathaway. Hathaway. Hathaway. Ah here we go. I pulled out the file labeled as 'Hathaway 30087'. Margot Hathaway, nope. Helen Hathway, nah. Selene Hathaway, no. Janine Hathaway, not either.

Wait. Janine?Isn't that the name of the chick who was trying to look for my mom?

Pulling the paper out of the rest I looked over it.

Janine Hathaway

Species: dampir

Born: Febuary 21st 1960

To:

Mother : guardian Selene Hathaway

Father: Moroi Jack McDale

Origin: Glashow, Scotland

Status: Alive

Age:52

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'1 1/2

Grade: Honorary guardian

Assigned to: Lord Szelsky

Siblings: none

Close Relationships: Ibrahim Muzur

Children : one ; Rosemarie Hathaway

And it went on and on. The next page I looked at I was even more surprised that the first. And trust me it was a hella of a surprise.

Rosemarie Hathaway

Species: Shadowkissed , dampir

Born: April 9 1978

To:

Mother: guardian Janine Hathaway

Father: Moroi Ibrahim Muzur

Origin: Scotland/Turkey

Status: _

Age: 34 (went missing at ages: 14, 18)

Hair: Dark Brown (last seen)

Eyes: dark brown

Height: 5'4

Grade: graduate guardian

Molnija Marks: 2 plus a special tattoo for her part in the battle

Assigned to: _(originally assigned to Princess Sabina Rhea Dragormir before disappearance)

siblings: none

Close Relationships: Princess Dragomir, Lord Adrian Ivanskov, Lord Christian Orzera, guardian Dimitri Belikov

Children: none

I was about done to reading the page but I wanted to know more about my mother's life before I existed so I continued reading.

Princess Dragomir: personal friend. Bonded from fatal accident.

Lord Ivanskov: personal friend. Dated for a few months.

Lord Orzera: personal friend. (is married to princess Dragomir)

Guardian Belikov: personal mentor. Relationship unclear. Possible lovers.

Possible lover's! He was her mentor! That's it I'm taking this file with me. It lookes like it could possibly turn into a soap opera!

Stuffing the entire Hathaway file into my bag I started searching for the Belikov file. And bingo was his name-o! I found it in record time.

And...it had nothing in it. Great.

"Hey Sophie I think you should check this out" Xavier called me over.

"what did you get?" I asked looking at the computer monitor from behind his shoulder.

"remember six months ago when Abe took all of us to Venice for your birthday?" he asked.

"Ya. Why?" i questioned. I didn't get how that had anything to do with preventing the guardians to find our mom.

"Well on your birthday mom went out to pick up your cake and ...here I'll just show you" he clicked on a few things before a window opened up and it was a picture of mom in my favorite bakery in Italy, talking with the cash register. He then clicked the next button and it showed a picture of her in gear hiking in the woods somewhere, then another picture of her walking in New York. The last picture was her coming out of our house in Turkey.

This was SO not good.

"Um, guys hate to to break it to you but you have less than two minutes to rap it up and get out of there we have an unexpected guest heading your way." Alexzander warned.

"Oh shit!" Xavier quickly pulled out a flash drive that was in his pocket and inserted it into the computer.

5% ...10%...12%

This thing is taking to long.

"Come on, come one" Xavier tapped his fingers nervously on the desk.

With my enhanced hearing I could hear someone entering the building. And that was bad. We were on the second floor so of we made any sounds they would probably hear it. Enhanced hearing or not.

45%...46%...47%

The person then rounded the corner on the second floor and started to walk up the stairs.

49%...53%...78%

"how much longer?" I asked nervously as I heard the person walking down the hall.

"Hard to tell. One or two more minutes maybe" Xavier bit his lip looking at the door.

"Guys I've just identified the person. And your not going to like who it is" Alexzander's voice said thought the Bluetooth.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone who's supposed to be dead. Well more like undead" he sighed sounding frustrated.

Undead. Striogori!

"How far away are you Zander?" I asked taking deep breaths trying to calm myself.

" a few streets down. I'll be there as soon as I can. And Sophie be careful we don't want them to take you no matter what. You know what to do if they did" he reminded me.

"Ya ya. I know. Don't worry I've done this like a million times before" I half smiled.

"Ya I know but still be safe" he replied.

"I know"

"And Xavier, take care of her man" he told Xavier.

"Ya ya whatever" Zander promised.

We did this every time just incase. We never knew for sure if we would all see each other again. We lived a risky live that not many people would live in but we didn't really have a choice we were born into it. Well kind of. I was born into it. Zander and Xavier we put in it when they were raised by my mom.

88%...89%

Stupid computer still didn't load.

The footsteps stopped right in front of our door and then the door knob was slowly turned and the door was opened.

"Hello" the Striogori in front of us smiled sickly and stepped towards us.

"What do you want" I asked.

"feisty like your mother I see. She always was a fighter. It doesn't shock me that her daughter is one too. You even look like her" he gave us the sickly smile again.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked slightly dropping my guard.

"I was a code friend to her once. Too close. I was warned about her but still like a blind man I fell only to be used and dumped like everyone else before me. Except for HIM" he hissed the last part.

"Who's 'him'" I asked.

"Your father" he spit the word out as if it had a bad taste.

My father! This could be my once in a life time opportunity to learn where I came from.

"Who are you anyways?" I faintly heard Xavier ask the mystery man/Striogori.

"Adrian Ivanskov" those six syllables sent my head running into the wild for good. My mom's ex was a Striogori!

**))))))))))**

**Hoped you liked the chapter please REVIEW. Any questions? And I'm thinking about having a BETA reader. But don't really know how to do it or who would be good for beta-reading my fan-fic.**


	12. Moms dating life

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE':**

_"How do you know my mother?" I asked slightly dropping my guard._

_"I was a close friend to her once. Too close. I was warned about her, but still like a blind man I fell only to be used and dumped like everyone else before me. Except for HIM" he hissed the last part._

_"Who's 'him'" I asked. _

_"Your father" he spit the word out as if it had a bad taste._

_My father! This could be my once in a life time opportunity to learn where I came from._

_"Who are you anyways?" I faintly heard Xavier ask the mystery man/Strigoi._

_"Adrian Ivaskov" those six syllables sent my head running into the wild for good. My mom's ex was a Strigoi!_

**SOPHIA P.O.V (BELLA):**

"When is he going to wake up?" I asked Zander, nudging the sleeping Adrian with my foot.

"Why are you asking me! Your the one with the magical idea to stake him with that thing!" Zander yelled.

"Geesh, no need to get your thong in a twist" I muttered, nudging Adrian again. "And for your information that 'thing' turned Adrian back into-"

"Sleeping beauty?" Xavier cut me off.

"-yes. Wait no. Back into a Moroi" I glared at Xavier for making me say 'yes'.

"So" Zander whined.

"So we can get information out of him since he used to-" I winced before saying it, "-date mom"

"Yuck"

"Ew, old people love" the boys responded simultaneously.

Just ask was about to kick sleeping beauty -a.k.a Adrian- again, he started to stir awake. "Uh" he groaned, slowly getting up from the floor. He looked around confused before spotting me.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Ah!" he jumped up. In the process he fell back down. Ouch, that must've hurt **ALOT**.

Noticing that Adrian was awake the boys stood at my side as if he was going to pounce on me at any second. Over protective much?

"Hey there" I smiled again, letting out a small giggle.

"Where am I?" Adrain asked, once again trying to get up.

"That's for us to know and for you to-" Xavier started before I cut him off.

"No. It's okay. He should know" I told Xavier, before turning to Adrain, " We're in a cabin two miles into the forest that surround's the royal court"

"what did you do to me?" he asked.

"I turned you back to Morori" I answered simply, not wanting to give away to much information. "And before you ask 'why' it because you know something that we don't know and would very much like to"

"I don't know anything. Last thing I remember before becoming a ...Striogoi is that the royal guardians were looking for-" he trailed off.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Yes we know THAT part. But what exactly did you have to do with her?" Zander asked.

"I already told you, I dated her. But besides that I can't tell you" he motioned with his hands that he wasn't going to say anything a 'zipped' his lips and threw away the imaginary key. Fantastic. We have a five year old in a body of a twenty year old.

"Why not?" Xavier asked.

"Because I promised" Adrain shrugged. "And if would tell you she would must likely kill me"

"You've been a Strigoi for over a decade! For all you know Rosemarie could be dead" Zander tried to reason.

"Nope. Not Rose she's too much of a bada** to die just yet" Adrian said, popping the 'P' when he said 'Nope'.

"Fine. I give up!" I sighed. " You don't understand Adrain we NEED to know! My mom's live could be in danger!"

"Fine." he agreed. The boys exchanged shocked expressions with each other hearing that Adrian had given up with one simple plea. "But, you have to tell me your relationship with the court. And don't think you could lie. I would know if you did"

I groaned. Of course there would be a catch. When was there not?

"Don't do it" Zander warned me.

"It's the only way. Plus no one would believe him" I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Besides, he already knew who I was anyway. It's not like I'm fully exposing myself to someone who didn't know.

"So is it a deal?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. Fine, whatever. It's a deal" I shook hands with him before he began talking.

"I helped your mother escape the court and faking her death, when Janine refused to acknowledge her when she need a mother the most" he shrugged.

"How?" Xavier questioned, now sitting on the floor paying close attention to everything Adrain was saying.

"Car crash, few pieces of her clothing and a body of a girl that was attacked by Strigoi. Oh, and lots of smoke and flames to make the body unrecognizable" Adrain shuddered when he was talking about the body. "But of course there wasn't much evidence that it was actually Rose so they didn't **OFFICIALLY** claim her dead"

"What about my father?" I suddenly asked. Ya, sure I grew up happy with my mom and Abe. But there was always a part of me that yearned for another male figure that wasn't Abe. Somebody that was _ACTUALLY_ was my father and not my grandfather. And he must've been important to my mother SOMETIME in her life, for her reason not to ever talk about him. Sure there was the small comments about how I fought so much like him. But that was about it.

"That bastard. He told her that he didn't love her right before she was going to tell him about you" Adrain sneered thinking about the memory.

Wait what! Mom never told my dad about me! So he doesn't even know I excited. Wait something was off about this. I thought my father was a Strigoi? "Wait. Hold up for a second. I thought my father was a Strigoi?" 'I asked Adrain.

"Oh he was. He was turned defending the school your mom and I went to -St. Vladimir's- but then your mother turned him back into a damphir" Adrian explained.

"He's alive!" Zander exclaimed what I was thinking.

"Ya. He's Lisa's guardian. Wait you didn't know about this?" he questioned. But I couldn't answer because the only thing that was going into my mind was...

...Oh my god! My father is still alive.

/

Previously in ROSE'S P.O.V:

"Running from someone?" The wall asked. Looking up I saw a buff man staring down at me. I HATE my shortness. Sophie even passed me.

"No." I answers bluntly, trying to go around him.

"Well good then. It's easier for me to do this" he announced when I had successfully walked around him, with my back facing him. I then felt something prick my neck and it all went black.

ROSE's P.O.V

Groggily waking up I looked around. It seemed that I was in a plain concrete room with a small window and a single door. Trying to get up from the chair I was in I noticed that I was chained to it. Wow, really kinky. What next? Meal only once a day? Torturing me for information?

"Good your awake" a voice asked from behind me. When the person stood in front of me I couldn't believe who it was. He looked the same except for a few more wrinkles and gray hairs that I remembered.

My old teacher- Stan Alto

"Hello Rose long time no see"

Oh great my old teacher is back to haunt me for messing with him at school!

**)))))))):D(((((((((((((REVIEW if you can see the happy face! And also if you have any questions or comments. I'll be happy to be of service. Thanks for reading : )!**

**-Lily**

**P.S. I have changed my username to "Lily4evr" **


	13. Evil Pixie on the loose

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'World's Collide'**_

_ROSE P.O.V._

_"Good your awake" a voice asked from behind me. When the person stood infront of me I couldn't believe who it was. He looked the same except for a few more wrinkles and gray hairs that I remembered. _

_My old teacher- Stan Alto_

_"Hello Rose long time no see"_

_Oh great my old teacher is back to haunt me for messing with him at school!_

**CHAPTER 13**

**ROSE P.O.V**

"So..." I trailed off chewing the Eggo waffle in my mouth. After I had woken up Alto unchained me and brought me to a kitchen where we were currently eating. But neither of us had spoken a word, and it was driving me_** CRAZY**_!

"Rosemarie you've never have been patient" Alto rolled his eyes at me before continuing, "I'm guessing you have questions?"

"No shit Sherlock " I muttered under my breath, even though I knew that with our enhanced hearing abilities he could hear. And i knew my assumtions were right when Alto shot me a glare before taking a deep breath.

"at least one of those being 'why are you here?'" he asumed.

"Thanks captain obvious"

"Your welcomed Lieutenant sarcastic" Alto snapped getting annoyed at my remark's. "To cut the chase I'll just ask you, where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about" I shrugged. Shit this isn't good, he must be talking about Sophie. But how would he find out? It's not like she actually excisted in any record in the world, we made sure of the when she was born. Sophie wasn't born like regular babies in the hospital, she was instead home delivered with a paid mid-wife that had signed not to say a word about the birth or Sophie till the day she died.

"Rosemarie don't lie, we know exactly what you gave birth to. We assure you that no harm will fall upon her if you tell us were she is. We only want to protect her since if she falls in the wrong hands there could be lots of bloodshed" Stan argued.

"Your saying a lot of 'We''s , who are those 'we''s?" I asked sipping a bit of my sugarless coffee.

"we, as in us" a new voice answered instead of Alto, coming from the door way.

"Jill?" I exclaimed jumping from my seat and going to hug her. Wow she hasn't changed that much at all since I last saw her at St. Valdimr's, she was so young then -well so was I- only around 14.

Wait. I forgot that I found out that she was Lisa's half-sister. Thinking of Lisa made me visibly wince. Lisa. I haven't used the shadow kissed bond in a while. Last time I did I think she felt me, so since then I hadn't dared to use it again.

"Hey Rose" Jill smiled hugging me back.

"Do you know about being the uh..." I trailed of not sure how to explain it.

"The bastard sister of Lisa? Yeah I know" she finished my question bitterly.

"well I wasn't going to put it that way" I muttered.

"Okay of we're done with this little reunion I would like to go back to business" Being so caught of in seeing Jill, didn't notice that there were more people behind her. One of those being the person who spoke up. Mia.

"Mia?" I questioned not sure it was her. Yeah, sure there were similar features, but they were different and much more sharp.

"Oh joy, your not going soft for me now are you Rose?" she smirked.

"What the hell? Is this like a high school reunion or something?" I asked.

"Um, close. We're actually here to help you with keeping your daughter safe" Jill responded to my question. Sophia, that's all I needed to focus on right now. Sure seeing old academy friends was great, but I didn't live for thrill and enjoyment anymore. I lived for Sophie. To make sure she had everything she needed and was not in immediate danger.

"What do you want?" I questioned, my features hardening.

"Rosemarie you've not changes at all. Always so hard headed and stubborn. I've already told you, we want to help you keep your daughter safe" Alto responded, still sitting we're he was when Jill walked in.

"what's in it for you?" I taunted. I knew there was _SOMETHING_ that they wanted. Sure they were my high school companions but I haven't talk to them in years, much less helped them in any sort of way.

"Nothing much Rose really. Just to be able to preform some test on her to see-" before he couldn't continue I cut him off.

"No, she is not a lab rat in which you can do experiment on" I snapped at him.

"Maybe not, but we have an understanding that she has a difficult time controlling her urges at times. We might be able to help her with that" Mia tried to reason.

I have to admit it was a catchy deal. Sophie did need some taming at times, but she would most likely hate me if I agree to this. Oh decisions decisions. We're was Sophie anyways? Last think I heard was that she was in Russia visiting the Belikov's but it's strange because neither Olena or Viktoria have called me to tell me the latest uproar that Sophie has caused. Especially since I _**KNOW**_ that Paul is home from school and he tend's to have a bit of a competitional crush on Sophie. Not that anything would happen because they're blood cousins.

"Rose think about it. She won't last long in the court if she can't control her urges." Jill added.

"That's not a problem. She's not going to ever step a foot inside that place ever" I said, more likely to my self then to them. I cant imagine Sophie ever being even five miles from that place. They would most likely keep her locked up or kill her on sight of they ever found out what she was.

"You don't know?" Stan asked puzzled.

"Know what?"I asked. What was he talking about? It better be a joke of some kind, because I don't like being the last person to know.

"shit this is worse than we had expected" Mia took a deep breath. "Rose were is your daughter right now?"

"Nope. Not the telling you" so it was a trick question. Ha, not even a good one!

"You don't even know were she's at do you?" Alto challenged.

"I do to"

"Then call her" Mia suggested.

"Fine I will" I stated dialing Sophie's number from a phone that Alto had just handed me.

It ringed once, twice, three times, until she finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie it me" I said, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" she asked. I could hear panic raising in in her voice. I was about to assure her that nothing was wrong, when I hear noise in the back ground. "Hey give that back!" Sophie's voice sounded far as if someone took the phone away from her.

"Rose help! You have a kicker!" a strangely familiar voice told me from Sophie's mobile, just before the line was disconnected. I swear, it think my face was as white as a sheet, at that moment. And that's a _**VERY**_ hard thing to do since my skin is somewhat like that of an exotic desert princess.

"Sh*t" I muttered under my breath. What the hell did Sophie get herself into now? Looking up at Alto I noticed he had somewhat of a 'a told you so' look on his aged face. Fighting the urge to punch him, I took a deep breath and told them, "I hope you have a good plan because this sure doesn't look easy".

**()()()($)()()()(0)()()(p)()()()(#)()()()(í)()()()()()(å)()()()()**

**Sophia(a.k.a Bella) P.O.V.**

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" I asked walking away from two hyperactive teenager's and one recently turned Moroi. What happened? She didn't usually call me randomly just to say 'hi'. Not that she doesn't check up on me, it's more like she trust me to call her if anything bad happens.

Right when I was about to ask her if she was alright, someone snatched the phone from my hands and ran away. "Hey give that back!" I yelled after Adrian who was hightailing it to the front door.

Using my part Strigoi strength, I pushed my legs to their limits and pounced on Adrian just as he opened the door. Kicking him hard on the side I was bending down to grab the phone when Adrian yelled through it, "Rose help! You have a kicker!"

"Ah! You just messed everything up, you retard!" I once again kicked him after ending the tragical call.

Feeling stares on me I looked up and noticed quite a number of people out side the door, one of those being my fairly b*tchy grandmother.

"Bullpoop"

"What's your name?" Janine questioned taking a sip of her coffee looking calm and collected.

"I already told you! Anabel Jeffery!" I insisted for the millionth of time. I decided to keep up the cover and not say my real name. I just hope the boys were doing the same, since I think they got them too.

You see after the whole Adrian incident, Janine recognized him, and called us in onto the carpet. Great right? **WRONG**! That's we're the dies of questions started on how did I know Rosemarie Hathaway, and how I turned Adrian back to Moroi.

My answer was to deny ever knowing a Rose Hathaway and that I had just found Adrian on the forest floor when I went out for a jog. My mistake? It was to say that I didn't know ROSE Hathaway not _ROSEMARIE_. Sadly Janine caught that little boo-boo and kept on pressuring me to spit something out. But nope, that's not on my to do list today, sorry.

A knock came from the door as someone gently pushed it open. "Anything yet?"

"No. She's still saying her name is Anabel Jeffery" Janine sighed.

"Do you mind if I try?" the person asked.

"Sure, why not" Janine seemed reculent to leave, but she did none the less. In her place another Gaurdian sat. One that I've neve seen around the campus. He was about 6'7 with dark brown eyes -much like my own-, his brown shoulder length hair was neatly tied back, and he had a very calm serious expression in his face. Immeadiatly I knew that he was one cool dude, always calm and collected.

It was quiet for a full 30 minutes until I spoke. "What's wrong cat caught your tounge?" I asked jokingly.

The Gaurdian who who had still not told me his name stayed quiet watching my every move. I know I should feel threatened at the moment but for a strange reason I don't. I actually fell...safe. Like I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Ugh, fine don't talk. But can you at least untie me?" I asked pulling on the rope that was burning my skin. He got up slowly and untied me before sitting back down.

"Not much of a talker are you? Sorry I can't say the same about me" I smirked getting up and walking around the room.

Opening one of the cupboards I saw a pack of hot chocolate mix. Grabbing two packs I put them in brewing water before mixing them. "what never seen a girl make some hot coco before?" I joked again.

Surprisingly he answered this time, "I have. It's just that...you remind me of someone I once cared for deeply"

"Ew, well to straighten things out I'm SO not into you, your like fifty" I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the pedophile, taking a sip of my chocolate.

"I'm fortry, and I'm no pedophile" he said like he read my mind. Freaky much?

"So you say" I muttered.

"You know Rose can be in danger, right?" he suddenly changed the conversation, catching me off guard.

I froze, trying to come up with something to say. Something that wasn't incredibly stupid like I usually come up with.

"Can I know your name?" he asked softly.

Hearing that a grin crept onto my face. "Okay, but you have to guess it"

"can I have a hint at least?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know your name" I said acting horrified.

"If I tell me my name will you tell me your name?"

I pretended to think about it, "Nope" but before he could say anything else I held up a finger. "But I will give you a clue deal?"

"Alright, fine. deal" he gave in after about a minute or so of thinking about it. "My name is Dimitri Belikov"

Dimitri Belikov. Belikov.

The name spun in my head like a spider's web. Was he related to Olena? Or Viktoria? No it can't be it's just some crazy coincedence, right?

"Are you related to Viktoria Belikov by anyway?" I asked hesitatly, playing with the now empty cup of hot coco in my hands.

"Yes. She's my sister. How do you now her?" Dimitri asked puzzled. Sister!

"I used to have playmates with Zoya when I was younger" I muttered. I can't believe no one had told me anything.

"Zoya. I haven't seem them in years. How are they doing?" he asked suddenly interested in his family. After all those years of visiting the Belikov's they've never mentioned Dimitri. Hell I didn't even know there was another male family member aside from Paul.

"They're good. Paul graduates from highschool this year and is going to gaurd some fancy royal family. Zoya has advanced classes in school, and Viktoria is pregnant again" I informed him, still shocked that he was Olena's son.

Dimitri muttered something under his breath in Russian, along the lines of 'I need to catch up with them, it's been years'. Then he spoke up, "Alright, I've told you my name. Know give me a hint"

"Alright. Well my name is one of a queen" I smiled happily with my answer. No way in earth is he going to find out, there's like so much royal names out there.

"Moroi or human?"

"Nope, not going to say I already gave you an answer"

"Tatiana?" he asked.

I acted dumbfounded like it _**WAS**_ my name before I let my expression turn into a bored one "no".

"Anastasia?"

"I said Queen not grand duchess" I shook my head.

"Katherine? Ann? Anna? Antoinette? Camilla? Helen? Casandra? Alexandra?Beatrice?" he tried.

I was about to say 'no' when I certain someone shot through the door. "Isabella Mare Swan, you have some explaining to do young lady!"

Oh uh, an evil pixie is loose.

**::::::::::::**

**Good? Not good?**_** REVIEW **_**please and tell me what you think. And have you downloaded Richelle Mead's app that came out 3/2/12? If not then do so! It really help's especially if your writing a VA fanfic. If only there was a way for me to read the books on there without buying again,since all my books are hardcovers and not in electronic devices :'( . Stupid dad for being paranoid. Anyways, please Review!**


	14. Knocking out Rosalie

_Previously on 'Worlds Collide'_

_"Anastasia?" _

_"I said Queen not grand duchess" I shook my head. _

_"Katherine? Ann? Anna? Antoinette? Camilla? Helen? Casandra? Alexandra?Beatrice?" he tried._

_I was about to say 'no' when I certain someone shot through the door. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have some explaining to do young lady!" _

_Oh uh, an evil pixie is loose._

**()()()()()($)(t)(0)(p)()()()()(k)(0)(n)(¥)(!)()()()()**

**'Bella' P.O.V (actually named Sophia but don't tell anyone! It's a secret!)**

"Isabella?" Dimitri smirked. Alice looked at him confused before turning her anger back to me.

"What the hell are you doing here young lady? Do you even know how dangerous it is for you? Not to mention the fact that you ran away when we were trying to help!" she continued where she had left off.

"Miss Cullen how do you know Isabella?" Dimitri asked, sounding puzzled. His gaze flickered between Alice and me.

"Bella used to date my brother -Edward- Guardian Belikov" Alice explained walking over to me. "I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding" she pulled me up until I was standing and began to walk me out the door. I just stood puzzled.

"Miss Cullen, I'm afraid you can't take her. She's a main suspect at the moment" Dimitri called after her. Suspect? For what! I swear it wasn't me this time! I hate it when people always blame it on me! Stupid Adrian, I swear I will make him suffer for making me end up here.

"Wait hold up! I'm a suspect of what?" I interrupted Alice just before she was going to say something.

"Guardian Belikov she's human" Alice protested. Ah! I hate it when people talk about me like if I'm not there!

"Ugh, hello. I'm right here! " I waved my hand in front of Alice's face. "Can you guys at least TRY to pretend that you see me!"

"Isabella come" Dimitri motioned me to go next to him. 'come'! I'm not a dog that obey's at command.

"You the hell do you think you are! I'm not a dog!" I yelled at him. That was the last straw I WAS not going to let them disrespect me any longer. I am a human being!...well kind of.

"Of course" Dimitri tried to assure me. Looking around the room I noticed that Dimitri now seemed to have dropped his guard. And with my irritated mood I took a chance and hurled my body at Alice. "Oomph" she grunted, being caught in surprise as she feel to the floor. Dimitri looked equally shocked before running after me.

"Guards!" he hollered, while chasing me. Thankfully I had been wise enough to use just a bit of my freak strength to take off that I was in front of him by the hair on my head. He was fast.

Left or Right? The hallway was divided and if I took the wrong turn I could end up surrounded my guardians. Ummm. I quickly tried to listen as I approached the inception. Left. No right. Um. What the hell. I sharply turned left and was relieved when I saw a door that had the bright neon green words stating my freedom-Exit.

Looking over my shoulder I noticed that Dimitri was no longer in sight. I know I should've been relieved but somehow I thought that this was to easy. And how DID Alice find me in the first place?

Unluckily I didn't have much time to ponder because as soon as I pushed the door open and got a sniff of fresh air I was takled unto the floor. "Ugh!" I shoved the person who was holding me down. I didn't want to play nice and lost control acciedent. I used my extra strength and pinned them unto the floor.

"Bella! What's your problem!" Rosalie hissed at me. My eyes going wide I realized that she now knew that I was as strong her- maybe even a bit more.

"Sorry Rose" I apologized in advanced, bending down and biting her on her exposed shoulder. She faintly cried out in pain before balcking out. She's going to have a bit of a hangover when she comes to.

"Rose!" A voice yelled from the entrance. Looking up I saw that it was Emmett. Shit! Standing up I quickly ran into the woods not caring of they saw how fast I was. Because I'm sure they wouldn't even see me move,the only person would be Emmett.

The last thing I saw was a swarm of guardians along with the Cullen's crowd outside. Debating whether to chase me or not, hopefully it's the last.

"Isabella! Let's talk!" a guardian who had been sent in as an negotiator tried to reson with me. He was looking up a tree thinking that I was up there. Fool, if he would've just glanced behind him he would notice me leaning against the opposite tree.

His partner though was a bit smarter than him and noticed me. "Isabella I'm Dr. Welfree and this is guardian Tellos" the damphir that I thought was a guardian spoke up. That was strange. A damphir who was not a guardian nor a blood whore.

"What do you want?" I asked cautionly, seeing that the rest of the gaurdians and Cullen's had arrived. All except for Rosalie- I guess that she's still not up yet.

"Tell us about the disappearance of Rosemarie Hathaway" he asked, holding out a hand for the person who was pointing a nice looking gun at me.

"Well doctor I have nothing to say how about you?" I smirked knowing that what I would say would through him of the rocket and hate me.

"I'm not sure about what your speaking about" he looked puzzled.

"Really! So it wasnt you who sleep with a minor the other day at the bar?" I had no idea if this was true or not but I was making up whatever came to my mind.

"I-w-what?" he stuttered looking nevously around him. The rest looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting what they had just heard.

"Yeah, didn't she call you the other say? Something about how she has pregnant?" I continued pulling on an innocent/confused face.

Resting against a tree I snapped a part of the lowest branch and shapped it with my hands. Making it sharper with every stroke.

"She's lying!" he managed to spit out. Unluckily for him he stepped forward when he said that and shot out his hand to me. Given the perfect distraction, I pulled his hand and stabbed him in the shoulder, oops. Then sprinted off again.

"Come back!" guardian Tellos shouted behind me. No way was I going to do that! I kept on sprinting unto I was sure I was in the middle of no where.

I wasn't stupid, i knew that if i went back they would most likely kill me. I know it was foolish to run away but i HAD to at least try. Its not like the Cullen's were any faster than me. It just that they don't get tired. And i do. Since at least a tiny part of me is human. Somewhere around 1/3 actually. Or maybe less…. Who knows. All I know is that when Abe here's of this there will be hell to pay-quite literally.

Searching for any sign that they had sent the search parties for me, i jumped down from the tree that i had climbed earlier to avoid leaving a trace of sent behind.

"Oof" The air rushed out of my lungs as someone jumped ontop of me holding me down. I struggled but managed to throw them off. He was stronger than the average dampir, but then again he was one of the best guardians… Dimitri. I still don't understand that fact that I practically i grew up with his family, but i've never seen him before this afternoon. I wonder what Olena would say when she'd find out that her only son was the one who killed me.

"Who are you really?" He asked pulling out his silver stake. I eyed it nervously. Hey just cause i wasn't full anything didn't mean that sharp things couldn't kill me. They hurt. ALOT. Trust me I hold know, I shudderd from the memory.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" I snapped back at him. I then heard a crunch from behind me. Quickly turning around, i caught a glance at Emmett about to launch himself at me, acting on instinct, i moved fast enough to throw him on the ground instead.

"You REALLy shouldn't of done that" i muttered.

"I have friends, even if you do kill me do you think its just going to end?" I said, trying to distract them long enough for me to escape.

"How long was it since you saw Viktoria, again Dimitri?" i asked touching my chin like i was thinking.

"You leave my family out of this" He growled moving a bit closer to me.

"Five, Six years? And what about Sonia? Even longer i guess" i taunted. Bad idea. He launched forward at the same time as people behind me pulled me down. And this time held me down.

"Any last words?" He asked, holding the tip of the stake at my neck. While someone tried to strangle me at the same time.

"If you kill me then you wouldn't know what happened to HER" i laughed humorlessly.I felt Dimitri hesitate. BINGO, I found his weak spot.

"The legendary Rosemarie Hathaway. Weren't YOU the one who was searching for her all these years?" i smirked.

"Your bluffing" He glared at me drawing a bit of blood from my neck, great another scar.

"Try me" i smiled up at him. If he only knew…..

Seeing that he was in deep thought I used yet another window of opportunity and flipped us over so he was under me. "Bad idea" he muttered. I was about to response that it wasn't when I felt something sharp prick my exposed neck. Standing up I saw that Janine had a needle in her hand and a satisfied smirk on her face.

Oh no! I gingerly touched my neck and checked my hands. Sure enough there was blood on them. I tried to sprint again, but the world seemed to be moving. "Ugh, that not fair" I sputtered.

"Life isn't fair" she smiled.

"Yeah? Well at least I didnt desert her daughter when she needed you the most!" I managed to spit out before the world went black.

**So do you guys/gals like it? If so please REVIEW! Any questions or comments?**


	15. Rose finding out

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'World's Collide'**_

_Oh no! I gingerly touched my neck and checked my hands. Sure enough there was blood on them. I tried to sprint again, but the world seemed to be moving. "Ugh, that not fair" I sputtered._

_"Life isn't fair" she smiled._

_"Yeah? Well at least I didnt desert her daughter when she needed you the most!" I managed to spit out before the world went black._

_**))))))((((()))))((((((()))(((())))(((((()))))((((((((((**_

**ALICE P.O.V.**

"Why did you tackle her!" Edward slammed Emmett against the wall,while snaring in his face.

"She did something to Rose! Or haven't you noticed that one of your sister's is not awake?" Emmett hissed at Edward shoving him back. Emmett was about to punch him in the face, but just as he brought his fist down, it went straight through air. Edward was behind him, holding him in a death grip.

"Rosalie deserved it! She's the one who threw Bella unto the floor!" Edward yelled. Looking over my shoulder I noticed that Esme had her head buried in Carlisle's shirt while he glared at the boys.

"Enough! Rosalie is some how asleep and both of you are fighting like toddlers!" I had never seen Carlisle mad before ever in my entire time living with them, much less seen him yell. "Edward I know your hiding something from us what is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about" Edward lied, refusing to look at Carlisle.

"Edward" Carlisle warned. Edward just looked at the floor and started to walk out the door.

I'm sorry Edward for it's for the best. I thought sending him an apologetic smile. His head glanced up and glared at me. "Don't you dare" he threatened.

Carlisle looked between us two and finally let his eyes rest on me, "What is it Alice?"

"I had a vision, right when the guardians showed up at the house and it was about Bella..." I cautiously said, looking at Edward for any reactions. "She was helping to kill someone with a stake and said something about Rosemarie Hathaway" I concluded.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought for a while before speaking up, "What exactly did she say?" he asked.

"She said that's what people got for looking for Rose Hathaway" I whispered.

**(((()()()()()()())))))))()()()()()()()((((((()()()()()()()))))**

**ROSE P.O.V**

"What the hell Abe!" I hissed over the cell phone Jill had been so kind to let me borrow. I can't believe Abe did that! He sent my daughter out into a mission that many trained guardians have been sent to do and never returned.

"Rose calm down, its not like she doesn't know what she's doing" Abe tried to assure me through the phone, but it only made me angier. Who was he to judge?

"Abe don't you worry about anything! She's your granddaughter!" I yelled.

"And for being my granddaughter I know what she's capable of" he snapped.

Taking a deep breath I reminded myself that he was right. Sophie always was a stubborn child, but she knew the consiquinces of decisions.

"Who did you send her with?" I breathed, running a hand through my tangled hair. He better not sent her with some novices.

"Don't worry she's in good hands. Alexzander and Xavier went with her" he soothed me. Zander and Xavier! Oh hell no, when I get my hands around thier necks I'm going to ring it so hard that they won't be able to speak for a year! I had called them a few days ago and the sweared that they were in Brazil.

"I'm going in" I told him.

He was silent for a second before responding, "Rose. Think this through. Once your in, that's it. There's no going back."

"I know Abe. Thanks for helping me through this" I whispered, my gaze lingering on the floor of the kitchen. Abe was my ground pillar to my structure. He was there when I needed it the most and even though I know I would've probably committed suicide if it wasn't for Sophie, it was Abe that taught me that there was things to live for.

"Rose, just know that even though I wasn't there when you were young doesn't mean I won't be here now. I made a promise to you when you told me you were expecting Sophia and I promised you I would stand by you until the day I die, and I'm not planning to die anytime soon" he joked at the end, but I know he was saying the truth.

"Thanks" I said once again before hanging up. Taking a deep breath I walked out into the living room where Jill, Alto, and Mia were discussing plans.

"Hey Rose do you think we should go through the East or West wing?" Mia asked turning to face me.

"Neither. If we're going to do this. We're going to do this right" I met her eyes. They held confusion in them. "We're going from the sky"

**:;::::::::;:::::::;::::::;:::::;:::::;:::::;:::::;:::::;:::::;::::;::::;::::::**

**UNKNOWN P.O,V**

" Mam we have the grounds surrounded, we're just waiting for your signal" The scout came in. He looked rather bloodthirsty with his red eyes and dirty appearance.

"Very well" She nodded, "Tell them to hold their positions until I say so"

Finally after sixteen years, we were going to get the girl. With her we will rule the world and have complete power over it. Even though she denied to she knew that deep down she was one of us...a Striogori. Her hybrid blood made her stronger than Striogori. Not physically but she could sustain the sun like a damphir. She was the best of the both species. She made the perfect soldier.

"Mam, our troops are thirsty. They've out there for day's" My second in command spoke up when the messenger turned around to leave.

"Do I look like a blood bank to you?" She hissed at his foolishness. "If their thirst then they know what to do. There's many filthy human's out there to go around"

"Yes mam" he excused him self, leaving her alone. Soon. She reminded herself. Soon she will have the precious little Sophia Muzur.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()();)()**

**Hm, who was the 'UNKNOWN' person? And what are Jill, Rose, Mia, and Alto planning to do? What do the Cullen's do with these new information they have? And what happened to Sophia? It will all be answered in the following chapter. Muahahaha. :)**

**What P.O.V do you guys/gals want the next chapter mainly be from?**

**Here are your choices:**

**-Sophie (a.k.a Bella)**

**-Alice**

**-The Unknown**

**-Rose**

**-Abe**

**-Xavier**

**-Dimitri**

**-Alexzander**

**-Janine**

**-Lissa**

**-Jill?**

**OR**

**-If you have another character you want to have a P.O.V of in the next chapter then just tell me by REVIEWING.**

**So what are you waiting for click that REVIEW in the bottom to tell me what you would want. The one that has the most votes will get the chapter!**


	16. Early Birthday Present

_**Previously on "World's Collide"**_

_"Rose, just know that even though I wasn't there when you were young doesn't mean I won't be here now. I made a promise to you when you told me you were expecting Sophia and I promised you I would stand by you until the day I die, and I'm not planning to die anytime soon" he joked at the end, but I know he was saying the truth._

_"Thanks" I said once again before hanging up. Taking a deep breath I walked out into the living room where Jill, Alto, and Mia were discussing plans._

_"Hey Rose do you think we should go through the East or West wing?" Mia asked turning to face me._

_"Neither. If we're going to do this. We're going to do this right" I met her eyes. They held confusion in them. "We're going from the sky"_

**))))))))((((((((())))))))(((((((((()))$)))**

**AND AS REQUESTED:**

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V (a.k.a BELLA)**

"Ugh" I groaned, clutching my head between my hands. I hate it when this happenes, i think. Binking several times in order to get the hazyness out of my vision I looked at my surroundings.

It seemed that I was in a jail cell- perfect. Just fudging perfect. My back was sore from sleeping on the hard as a rock twin bed and my hair was frizzy from the neglect from the past few days.

"Good your up" a voice spoke up. My head snapped up to see who it was. It was Janine. Great. Just great. And to make matter's worse Dimitri was next to her along with the shrink guy I stabbed.

"What do you want" I complained, I _**SO**_ did not feel in the mood right now. My head was killing me, trying to remember my dream but I couldn't. It just gave me a headache the more I tried.

"You know what we want Bella. The sooner you corporate the faster you get out of here and back with your family.

At hearing the word 'family' coming out from her mouth made me crack up with laughter. Janine just looked at me like I was crazy. How ironic I was technically with my _'family' _since Janine is my grandmother.

"Why is that so funny?" she snapped at me, sounding annoyed.

"Its an inside joke" I managed to spit out, holding my stomach. Oh that was a good one. When I managed to quiet down, I noticed that my throat had a slight burning sensation. One that I knew too well- I was thirsty. And not for water or juice, for blood. And since I was a mixed hybrid with a Striogori if I got to thirsty my eyes would slowely change color.

"Can someone please bring me some blood?" I asked scratching my throat.

Janine, Dimirti, and the shrink exchanged confused glances and then the shrink spoke up, " Bella we had a doctor examine you while you were asleep, and he concluded that you were not Moroi, do you don't need blood"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. But then it sunk in and my eyes went wide. "No, you don't understand I _**NEED**_ blood." I pleaded.

This can't be good. I've gone cold turkey once, and it wasn't pretty trust me. I killed a total of five people. None of the. Innocent though, they were all rapist, murderers, and terrorist. Bu it didn't make me feel any good either way. They were human. Something that I was so badly to be. To be oblivious of this bloody world I was born into.

"Bella, you don't _**NEED**_ anything aside from food and water" Janine growled at me.

"Yeah well what I have to pee?" I questioned, cocking my head while glaring at her.

"There's an installed toilet next to your room" she smirked, pointing behind me.

Slowely turning around I noticed that she was right, there was a potty there. And there was NO way in hell that I would be sitting on that anytime soon. "You gotta be joking" I muttered. "I'm not going to touch that"

"Well its either that or pee your pants, either way your not getting anything else" She smiled with twisted glee. Evil witch.

"Gaurdian Hathway, don't you think that it's a bit too...unconstitutional?" Dimitri spoke up for the first time.

"Maybe, but I want my daughter back Gaurdian Belikov, and I'm not going to stop until I do" Janine shrugged, not even sparing him a glance. Her cold glare was watching my every move, Dimitri instead looked somewhat uncomfortable. Like as he didn't enjoy what she was doing.

Unconstitutional...

"Hey, this is technically still the U.S. so can I have my phone call?" I asked, knowing that they didn't have a choice. I was smiling widely because I knew that once Abe knew I was here he would immediately send for someone to get me.

But my smile got wiped off my face when Janine said, "Yeah well 'technically' we can hold you until one hundred seventy-six hours before we let you use a phone call under Moroi law, which is approved by the government"

Ugh, politics and their slimy ways. I forgot that the head leaders in American politics knew about our race and worked with guardians and Moroi at times. But that's not what I was worried about the most. What I was _**REALLY**_ worried about was that she said one hundred seventy-six hours! That means seven day! I don't thinking can maintain my sanity in seven days without an ounce of blood!

"What happened to the boys?" I asked, worrying that they were in prison too.

"Don't worry about them. They're in investigation. Apperantly Hermenegildo and Marcellino are to busy playing rock paper sizors to pay attention to our questions" Janine muttered annoyed. Hermenegildo and Marcellino? Seriously! More like idot one and idot two. And they have not chosen names more flashy? They just HAD to stand out! Why didn't they chose something simple like John or Henry! Not that I had anything against the names that they had chosen, it's just that they need to lay low.

"Guardian Hathway! Guardian Hathaway!" a Gaurdian sprinted into the room -the other side of it that wasn't caged in- completely breathless.

"What is it?" Janine snapped.

"We have intruders! And the prisoners have escaped!" the breathe less guardian managed to gasp out in between breaths.

Janine looked shocked for a moment before sprinting out of the room after her was the shrink. Dimitri hesitate shooting me a worried glance. "Take care of her" he finally told the breathless guardian. The guardian just nodded putting his hands on his knees.

"So what are you in here for?" the guardian asked, once he regained his breath.

"Well those idiots think that I have something to do with the disappearance of Rosemarie Hathaway" I shrugged. "Who are you?"

The guardian abruptly walked up and unlocked my cell. " i'm Gaurdian Alto. And Sophia I would run of I were you. They will notice that your cell is empty in about a minute or two"

"Alto? Wait, how the hell do you know about me?" I ran at him holding him up unto the wall by his shirt collar.

"No time. Turn left twice and then once to the right and then left again. Go straight from there and when you reach the padlock the combination is 435-7723. Your mother is waiting on the other side. And one more thing the camera will turn on in about two seconds and I want you to beat me up for about five seconds before sprinting out of here. Got it? Go" he demanded. I waited two more seconds before throwing him against the wall and then pouncing on him.

"Is this enough" I whispered once I had riffed him up for about four seconds.

"Oh trust me it's more than enough. You are your parents daughter. Now go" he groaned clutching his side where I'm sure that he had at least one broken rib.

I followed his instructions and as soon as I reached the padlock I punched in the numbers that he had told me. Holding my breath I carefully punched in 435-7723. I let out a sigh of relieve when the door unlocked. I pushed it opened and felt a wierd sensation of deja-vu for some reason.

"Sophia?" a voice called. Looking around I didn't notice anyone and was about to continue but then I heard it again. "Sophia!"

Looking up I noticed a girl with light brown hair calling from a vent from the ceiling. "What the hell is happening?" I muttered.

"Here climb up. But hurry!" she whispered, wile throwing down a rope. Yeah it'll probably take more time climbing it than just jumping. Crouching down I jumped up and caught onto the edge of the vent. Hauling my self up I noticed that there was another girl with her.

"Okay, or just do that" the other girl muttered.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Not now. We'll answer your questions later but we have to get out of here first" the light brown haired girl answered, before starting to craw away through the vents.

"Well cant I at least know your names?" I muttered crawling after them.

"Mia" the other girl answered.

"Jill" the light brown haired girl said in response.

We kept on crawling until around five minutes later when we reached a dead end. Great not only were they strangers, they didn't know the right path out. I rolled my eyes at them and started to crawl backward to where we had come from but I stopped when I heard a faint sizzle sound.

I didn't time to process it and find out where it cam from because a second later I was falling. I yelped when I felt arms catch me and steady me on my feet. Turning around to see who it was, I noticed that it was Xavier. "Thanks" I mumbled, stepping away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady" a familiar voice spoke to be from behind. Spinning around in shock I saw the one person I did not expect to be here...mom.

"Mom?" my eyes widened realizing that of any of the camera's caught a angle glance at her, we were in deep bull poopie.

"Dont even try to get out of this one Sophia" she glared at me before turning around to speak to the girl Mia. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah. But hurry because we only have like five minutes" Mia nodded.

Mom them came back over to me and hauled me over to a door. Pushing it open with her free hand, I noticed that it was the roof. And in the middle of it was a twin engine helicopter. My dull mood took a drastic change when I saw it. "Can I fly it?" I asked eagerly. It had been quite a while sine I had been in one, much less directing it.

Mom's smile made me think that I was going to, but then her expression turned sour, "No. Your grounded. No flying, driving, or conducting _**ANYTHING**_ until next month"

I glared at her and climbed in the copter. It had nine seats including the pilots seat. It was average, not to big not to small. Scooting over to the last row I sat down in the window seat. The boys took the two seats next to me and the girls that helped - Mia and Jill sat infront of him. My mom took the pilots seat and started to elevate the copter. With my sensitive hearing the headsets didn't help much to I tapped Xavier on the shoulder.

"what?" he asked. I pointed to my ears knowing that he would know what I meant. He smirked at tapped Mia on the shoulder. "Can you pass me the bag under my mom's seat?"

Mia looked at him with puzzlement but gave him the bag. Xavier unzipped it and inside were a bag of ear plugs. "Thanks" I mouthed, putting a pair in and the headsets on top.

"Sophia press the button under your seat" I heard mom tell me through the headset. I nodded even though I knew she wasn't watching me. Pressing it a backpack came out from under the seat. Puzzled I was about to pull the string that came out of it, when Xavier it his hand ontop of mine and shook his head.

"What is this?" I asked with puzzlement.

"Guess what your getting your birthday wish early" mom chuckled. Birthday gift? That doesn't mean?** SKYDIVING**!

"Your kidding?" I muttered. Looking down at my cloths I noticed that I was still in my jeans and sweatshirt from when we had captured Adrian, this were in no way skydiving material.

Jill popped the seat infront of me so that I could go through to the already opened side and I stared wide eyed at her. The boys looked at me with jealousy."Lucky" I heard Zander whine.

"Oh stop whining Alexzander you boys are going with her" Mom stated. The boys smiled widely and reached under theier seats.

"There's noting under mine" Xavier said.

"Yeah, i didn't have anything either" Alexzander complained.

"April Fool's" Mom laughed out, making the boys groan and soup down on thier seats. "But Sophia jump _**NOW**_"

I didn't have enough time to wrap my head around that I was going to jump off a plane into the sky because I felt someone push me off. "Ah!" I yelled as the ground was coming closer.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
><strong> 

**Okay to get the names striaght since i've recieved questions about them. Bella"s name is actually Sophia Dimitria Muzur Hathaway but they call her Sophia as a nickname. Sophia's adoptive brothers are Xavier and Alexzander. But for Alexzander his nickname is Zander. Do you all understand now?sorry if i didnt make myself clear before. Any request's for the P.O.V in the next chapter? Anyways **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	17. Old Lady in the Wood's

_**PREVIOUSLY ON "WORLD'S COLLIDE"**_

_"There's noting under mine" Xavier said._

_"Yeah, i didn't have anything either" Alexzander complained._

_"April Fool's" Mom laughed out, making the boys groan and slouch down on thier seats. "But Sophia jump NOW" _

_I didn't have enough time to wrap my head around that I was going to jump off a plane into the sky because I felt someone push me off. "Ah!" I yelled as the ground was coming closer._

**))))))))))**

**SOPHIA P.O.V.**

"Ah!" the ground got closer ever second and I was still in shock, screaming my head off. It wasn't until I was a few hundred feet from landing face first into my grave did I remember to release the parachute.

"I'm going to kill her" I swore under my breath. She should've given me a heads up first! Slowely landing, I unstrapped myself and looked around at my surroundings. Where was I?

All I saw was that a few yards from where i stood was a tree line into the woods. Of course she would drop me off in the middle of no where -literally.

"Ms. Muzur?" a voice called out from the trees. I didn't recognize the sound of the voice, niether did I remember the face of the speaker. She was elderly around seventy years old and wore a long robe that was _SO_ out of this century.

"Who are you?" I questioned, not taking any steps nearer to her until I knew exactly who she was. It's better to be safe than sorry, Abe always told me.

"Oh don't worry about me Ms. Muzur. If I would have intentions to harm you I would've the minute you were out of your mother's womb" she chastised me. "Now hurry up dear, I feel like its going to rain soon and these old bones arn't as strong as they used to be"

I cautiously moved toward her. And as I did she moved back and led the way, deeper into the woods.

"So you were there when I was born?" I asked, pushing a branch out of the way to prevent it from scratching my face.

"Not only there dearly. I was the one who delivered you" she laughed as if remembering an old memory. "You were the smartest new born I've ever seen. From the moment you were born, you were looking around at your surroundings to make sense of a world that you were born in"

"What's your name, you never told me?" I asked pushing yet another branch out of the way. This lady was old, but she sure was quick. The branches didn't seem to touch her and she did not trip even once.

"My name is not important at this moment sweety, but what is important is that you are safe inside the house" she waved away my question.

"But I thought that I had a paid mid-wife to deliver me and not say a word that I was born" I asked puzzled. Thats what mom told me what happened. No one was to know that I existed, not even the court or any government out there. If I would suddenly die it would be as if I never existed in the first place, becuase I'm just like a ghost. There but invisible to people.

"Is that so?" she chukled as if I had said something amusing. "Belive me when I say that I didn't need to be paid off to keep you a secret, my child. Much is at risk if people realize that you exist"

I thought about it for a few minutes. It seemed to make sense. If people did know what I was they would either want to kill me or kidnap me to use against someone. I overheard Abe discussing with my mom once that I could be the start of a world war three.

I was so absorbed in my train of thoughts that I hadn't noticed that there were steps leading down, until I tripped and began falling. Thankfully the lady caught my arm and steadied me on my feet. "Watch your steps dear" she chuckled, continuing down.

Nestled in between The tress was a two story modest sized house. There seemed to be smoke coming out of the chimney and throught the windows you could tell that it was nice and cozy inside. Not like the outside at all. It was getting colder by the second and I'm begining to think the lady was right when she said it was going to rain, because I could hear the clouds above us starting to rumble.

I was right. As soon as I stepped into the house I was greeted with the warm smell of cinnamon and mint. It reminded me of...Christmas. It was the only time of the year in which we actually acted like a family and did regular family things.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" the lady asked making her way into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Please" I answered, looking around. There were many paintings on the wall. But one intrigued me the most. It was of a girl sitting in a throne like chair reading a book. There was something familiar about here but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"It's ready, dear" she called me from inside the kitchen. I followed her voice and propped my self on the marble counter with my elbows.

"Not to make you feel like I don't appreciate any of this...but why are you helping me? And what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"I have my reasons, and worry not about your task. Just rest and tomorow morning everything will be explained" she smiled at me. "anos when you've finished with that just leave it in the sink and take the first bedroom upstairs to the left. I'll wake you up in the morning" after she finished explaining she left before I could say anything. She was wierd, but I liked her.

Once I finished my cocoa I did as she instructed and headed up stairs. Opening the first door on the left i was in an average size room that was decorated like much of the house with antiques. Taking off my shoes, to tried to bother to undress, I went under the covers and fell deep asleep.

**)();)()();)()()()()()();)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(;)()()()**

**And as requested: **

**DIMITRI's P.O.V **

"No! This is not acceptable!" Janine hissed through her mobile phone. Ever since Bella had escaped she's been prancing around much like Viktoria when she gets mad at mama.

"I don't care! Listen, this girl knows something and I'm not willing to lose any chance of losing her!" Janine continued hollering into the phone.

I always wondered where Roza got her feisty personality, and I know now. She's just like her mother even though she tried to deny it. She tries Dimirti, she tries. I reminded my self. She's not dead, I saw her a few weeks back. Just a glipse but I _KNOW_ it was her, even though everyone else had doubts even Princess Dragormir.

I know I should be helping Janine to locate Bella, but somehow a part of me was glad that she escaped. I felt the strange impulse to protect her and make sure that she was alright. I can't explain it, it's too... puzzleing.

"Gaurdian Hathaway, she couldn't of have gotten far. I'm sure she's around the court" Gaurdian Jeffry tried to reassure her. It doesn't seem like he was doing a good job because instead of looking relieved she just glared at him.

"Guardian Hathaway we have a lead" a retired guardian spoke up. Retired guardians often worked on computers and researching things when a case comes get paid but the court of course but they don't go out on the field. Most retired guardians are either the elderly or the disabled.

"What did you get?" Janine asked, looking at the computer monitor from over his shoulder.

"We did get any information under the name Isabella Swan neither did we find anything on the names of the other prisoners but we scanned the airport where they landed in and the records show that they flew under the name Hathaway" he informed her, "The full name was Rosemarie Hathaway. And the last time it was used previously was a flight from Istanbul to Safranbolu Turkey"

Something seemed from snap in Janine because she told the guardian to get up and started typing furiously into the system. "Son of a b*tch!" she cursed under her breath. She sprung up from the seat and headed out the door pulling on her coat as she went. "Come on everyone. We're going to Turkey"

Guardian Jeffery looked at me with puzzlement. And I knew exactly how he was feeling. What was that? I looked at the computer to see what Janine was going on about. The very same day as the ticket under the name Rosemarie Hathaway, there was another ticket under the name Ibraham Muzur going to the same exact place, except that his flight came from Moscow, Russia instead of Istanbul.

Muzur. That name sounds familiar._** ZEMY**_! Oh no please let Arose be safe and not be involved in any way shape or form with _**ZEMY**_.

**;()()()()()(()($($()()()()()**

**Well, writing from Dimitri's P.O.V was... A challenge. How did you guys/gals like it? Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know. Plus if you didn't understand anything I'm happy to explain. Any suggestions on the next chapter's P.O.V? Anyway thanks for reading.**


	18. I'm NOT an experiment

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE'**_

_**Guardian Jeffery looked at me with puzzlement. And I knew exactly how he was feeling. What was that? I looked at the computer to see what Janine was going on about. The very same day as the ticket under the name Rosemarie Hathaway, there was another ticket under the name Ibraham Muzur going to the same exact place, except that his flight came from Moscow, Russia instead of Istanbul. **_

_**Muzur. That name sounds familiar. ZEMY! Oh no please let Rose be safe and not be involved in any way shape or form with ZEMY.**_

**)()()()()()()()()(*)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

SOPHIA (Bella) P.O.V.

I woke up to the fresh smell of pancakes. Smiling I made sure I looked decent enough in the cloths that were laid out for me on the dresser, I slowly went down to the kitchen. I was expecting to find the old lady cooking or eating breakfast. But instead there was only a stack of pancakes with a note on top and a glass of ... blood.

Oh, this lady fell from heaven! She gave me just what I needed. I gratefully poured the delicious thick liquid into my mouth not caring what type it was. And as I did I noticed that she even got my favorite right! AB negative. To humans blood would taste copper like. But to me, this AB negative tasted like...hot coco on a chilling day.

Taking a pancake I tore a piece of and put it into my mouth while reading the note.

_**I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL DEAR. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF FLAPJACK'S YOU'D LIKE THE BEST SO I BAKED SEVRAL DIFFERENT FLAVORS. OUT SIDE THE KITCHEN WINDOW YOU CAN SEE A SHACK. WOULD YOU EVER BE SO KIND AND GO THERE AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED. INSTRUCTIONS ARE WAITING. DON'T TAKE TOO LONG.**_

She wasn't lying when she said that she baked several flavors of pancakes. My favorite though was the chocolate-chip and cinnamon apple ones. After finishing I placed the dish in the sink and headed outside.

Opening the door to the shack I saw that it was partially empty except for a pile of boxes in the far corner. Weird. Why would she want me to come here if there wasn't particularly here?

I walked around and decided to sit on top of the boxes to see if someone showed up. And to my surprise, as soon as I as down the boxes gave way and a door opened up.

You know the moment in a horror film where the girl slowly turns the knob to open the door and your sitting there think 'You stupid idot don't do that!'? Well that's what was going through my mind when my body moved forward and opened what could be the end of my life.

Thankfully though I wasn't greeted with erie silence or a chilling scream. Instead I was greeted by what looked like an conference room for a large company. What was even more bizarre was that the room was about half way full with people who's eyes were trained on me.

"Um, hey?" I waved awkwardly at them, scanning the room for any familiar faces. Sadly there weren't any. Not even the old lady that bakes the delicious pancakes.

"Ah Sophia, your just in time" an old dude with a goatee announced, and if anyone wasn't looking at me, they sure as hell were now.

"Just in time for what exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Which was a bad idea. It made my already cup D's squish up and appear even bigger, making some of the male population stare at my girls. Ew, gross, they were all old. Well maybe not ALL old. There were a couple which looked like they were in their mid-twenties. Curse my mom and her genetics.

"Sit down, everything is going to be explained in a moment" the same man said motioning me to the empty seat that was right in the middle of the table.

Cautiously I sat down, eerily watching everyone's movements. In return they all stared at me as if I was an extinct animal just re-discovered. It was freaky.

"Now as must of you now know, this is Sophia Muzur. She will be under our care for the time being" the same man -who I will call Goatee for now because of his goatee obviously- said.

The room suddenly erupted in uproar. "This is the project you wasted all our money on?"

"What's so special about her?"

"This has to be a joke!"

"She's just a girl!"

"Why is she so important ?" Those and several other shouts were thrown around the room.

"Silence!" Goatee roared, and immediately the room was so quiet that if you would drop a penny, you would be able to hear it. "All your questions will be answered in their time. But I assure you that this isn't any 'waste of money'. Sophia here, can do many things to help improve our society."

"I can?" I questioned, being as confused as the people around me. How can I help? I'm just...me. Sure I'm part Strigori, the first of a race that was never to be introduced to the world. But still there's isnt anything special about me. It's more like a curse, than a gift.

"Yes you can" Goatee glarred at me, as if virtually telling me that I wasn't helping and to shut up. "For example, there is a chance that with a bit of her blood injected into someone else's-"

Whoa whoa whoa, what! I am not turning into a lab right for ANYONE! Everyone's gaze snapped back at me and I suddenly realized that I might've just spoken that thought out loud. Oopssies.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()();)()() **

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

"Rose what do you mean 'You want her to bite you again?'" Carlisle asked her with worry written all over his face. I might not be an empath like my Jaz, but I know that everyone is worried for her health.

Ever since Bella bite her she's been a begging for another bite. As if she were addicted to it. We didn't have time to go and see a Moroi doctor to see what could cause this because as soon as Rose woke up we started packing to go to Istanbul with the royal guardians. I don't know what it's all about to apparently there's a new clue there.

"Carlisle you don't understand!" Rosalie was now on the floor. Her eyes looked as if they were going to shed tears, but we all knew that was impossible. "Carlisle please!"

"Rose." Emmett seemed desperate to relieve the pain she was in. He looked at the rest of us before saying, "I don't think she's going to be able to hold it together during the meeting. I'm going to take her home"

We all just grimly nodded and watched as Emmett carried her away. We were currently outside of the room in the airport that the court had rented for a meeting about the new lead. After it was finished we were supposed to get on a plane and head straight into Istanbul.

Carlisle took a deep breath -that he didn't need- and rubbed Esme's back soothingly before pulling open the door. As soon as he did we could now clearly hear the deep discussion that was going on inside.

We made our way towards the head table were Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov were in deep discussion.

"Better late than never, they say" Guardian Hathaway muttered under her breath, shooting us a cold glance when she noticed our presence.

"Forgive us. Our daughter didn't feel do well" Esme smiled faintly at Guardian Hathaway. I didn't know why Esme and Carlisle were so keen to keep Rosalie's problem's a secret from the guardians. Weren't they going to have to tell them sooner or later if the Moroi doctor ask for information about Bella that they have?

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Guardian Hathaway told her, before walking away. Rude much? What has her panties in a twist?

"Forgive her, she's had a ver stressful week" Guardian Belikov apologized before going after her.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my thoughts. Going deep into my subconscious I focused on what could happen in the near future that involved Rosemarie, Guardian Hathaway's daughter. Soon I began to feel tingles up my arm and saw a vision as clear as day.

***********vision********

**"Rosalie no!" Emmett tried to snatch her arm but it was too late, Rosalie ran after the figure that was just under the light post. The Strigori hissed, with their red eyes looking hungrily at the guardians.**

**A few went after Rosalie and the mysterious trenched coat figure. Unable to pass through the wall of Strigori the guardians pulled out their stakes, ready to fight to the death. But before anything occurred a strange sound came from the sky. Soon the Strigori fell to the ground in pain, one by one as a mysterious shooter aimed at them.**

**From the too of the buildings surrounding them people jumped down and started fighting the wounded Strigori. But there was one in particular that moved so fast that you had to be really paying attention so you could see them in action. The mysterious being was just about to stake yet another Strigori when Rose suddenly came out of no where and pounced on their back, pulling back the hood of their long sleeved black sweatshirt. But the face that was discovered under the hood was too shocking to understand. There stood Bella. The stake in her hand drenched in blood, that was not her own and glaring furiously and Rosalie.**

*********vision concluded********


	19. Rich Boy Surprised?

_**Previously on 'WORLD'S COLLIDE'**_

_From the too of the buildings surrounding them people jumped down and started fighting the wounded Strigori. But there was one in particular that moved so fast that you had to be really paying attention so you could see them in action. The mysterious being was just about to stake yet another Strigori when Rose suddenly came out of no where and pounced on their back, pulling back the hood of their long sleeved black sweatshirt. But the face that was discovered under the hood was too shocking to understand. There stood Bella. The stake in her hand drenched in blood, that was not her own and glaring furiously and Rosalie._

**;););););););););(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;);););););););)(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;$;$**

**SOPHIA a.k.a (BELLA) 'P.O.V' **

"No" I shook my head as Fernanda held up a pink puffy dress. After the whole meeting Goatee -who I later found out that was actually named Samuel Frank- introduced me to Fernanda Granger, who was assigned to help me clean up.

I don't know why, I've known how to take care of myself since I was five. So imagine my shock -and awkwardness- when she stepped into the bathroom with me. After almost half an hour of persuading her to wait outside, she finally gave in, but had me keep the door open.

Fernanda was nice, but too nice. She wasn't much older than me either. I think she was twenty-two tops. She had an angelic face with big brown doe eyes and and curly light brown hair. She had a body that was much like an hour figure, but she was too shy and dressed in a simple summer dress that didn't hug her curves and ended a bit below her knees.

Since we were about the same size she offered to let me borrow her clothes but they were all either to girl-y or too...simple. If only Kathy were here we would've been all over this girl and her closet reprogramming her sense of style.

Kathy. I haven't heard from her since that job in Russia which is very strange for us since we hardly ever are separated and when we are we all ways spend our time calling each other or video chatting. But we haven't talk not even once since the month that I've been at court.

"Um, how about this?" Fernanda held up yet another dress, but this one was unusually shorter than the rest. It was a floral mid-thigh causal dress. It seemed to have perfect cleavage for my girls since it was tightly fitted from the waist up and then from the waist down it was puffy with a thin braided belt at the waist. Now this was like something I'm used too.

"You had this and you made me look at all the others?" I rolled my eyes at her while snatching the dress from her hands.

"Well I didn't know if you'd like it since I haven't worn it in four years" She looked at the ground and fidgeted nervously, while biting her lower lip.

"You've worn this?" I asked. I don't believe she would _**EVER **_wear this. She doesn't seem to open about her beauty.

"Yeah but I have clothes I haven't worn-" she quickly said rushing to her closet again.

"No! No, it's okay. I'm just shocked that you'd wear something like this. You don't seem the type" I gently smiled at her. I've heard people who had been shy and insecure turning outgoing and confident, but not the other way around. "I'm just going to change" I told her pointing to her bathroom and went inside.

Quickly changing, I put my combat boots back on, and let my hair fall lose before opening the door and went in search for something to drink. And I wasn't meaning something like orange juice or whiskey. I was meaning something like AB negative, hell maybe even a spiked AB negative.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked when i emerged from Fernanda's bedroom. Conveniently she wasn't there when I got out of her bathroom. But apparently someone else was outside.

Turning around to glare at the speaker my eyes narrowed and glared at the one person I did not expect to find here. The stupid idot that made me land in the royal court. Adrian.

"Nice to see you too" he let out a chuckle, walking towards me. I was about to punch the living hell out of him when I saw what was in his hand. From what I smelled it was a brandy mixed with some...O positive?

"Where you get that?" I asked my eyes glaze over and stared and my potential prize. Adrian looked at me with wide eyes before shoving the glass in my hands.

"Here it looks like you need it more than me" He smirked when I gulped it down with out a pause.

"Shut up, try not being able to feed for a week" I hissed at him. Calm down Sophie, I reminded myself. I didn't want to go all blood thirsty Strigori on them. It had only happened a handful of times in my sixteen years of...what ever I live. But each and every of those times it was horrible, it was as if my humanity had disappeared completely and just left with the Strigori side.

I've killed innocent people during those times, and the worst part is that when I calm down and turn back to normal I remember every single detail down to the last drop of blood from my victim into my mouth.

"Yeah, I should apologize for that..." he trailed off, running a hand through him hair.

"Ya think?" I glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm actually here to pick you up" he said smiling at me.

"Where are we going?" I cautiously asked looking at him from head to toe as if I could see the slightest trace of the plan that was going in his head.

"I'm actually taking you outside and then from there we're going to take a plane to ZEMY's estate" he said, sounding happy while he led me down the hallway.

"Which one?" I asked rolling my eyes. Abe had TOO many 'houses' -which mostly were more like mansions- to count or memorize. He has at least 15 in Russia that I know of! But most of those estates he leases them out to human multimillionaires and people like that.

He says that he can never 'settle down' in one place because the world never stops changing and there's always new places to discover. But I think that he just wants so many houses to confuse the governments.

"what do you mean 'which one'?" Adrian asked with puzzlement clearly writing on his face. "As in he has more than one?"

"Yeah" I answered, raising an eyebrow at him. Didn't he grow up as a spoiled little rich royal? At least that's what I've heard about him.

We didn't much after that. And if we did it was mostly things like 'how's the weather?' and stuff, there was an awkward tension with him, but the strange thing is that I actually liked having him near me -a _**VERY**_ small part, but a part non the less.

I wonder what it would be like if me and him...-

Ew, no. Why didn't that thought even cross my mind? I shuddered. He's older than my own mother for crying out loud! Sure he hasn't aged a day since he was turned into a Stigori, but he's still older than me...WAY older.

I don't even know why I'm so bothered. He's only like a few decades older than me not a century older than me like...Edward. I sighed, even though he had hurt me I couldn't bring myself to stop loving him. I fought against it as hard as I could and lied to myself, but truth was I had fallen off a cliff into an endless abyss with out a rope to pull myself out.

"So what's Rose like now a days? Is she still crazy as ever?" Adrian casually asked, sneaking a look at me.

"Yeah,I guess" I shrugged, feeling even more awkward now since I remembered that I was walking down a hallway with my mom's ex-boyfriend.

"So your an only child?"

"No." I said, he looked at me with a weird expression before I corrected my self. "Well yeah I am, but I have two adoptive brothers" I explained. Adrian seemed to think about it for a bit, before taking a sharp left turn leading to a door.

"Why?" I asked. Now I'm curious why he wants to know. I sure as hell hope it's not to get back with my mom...because if it was then I don't think i'll like to have a cougar as a mom.

Adrian didn't answer and instead shrugged while opening the door for me, still thinking about mom and Adrian I walked through mumbling a quick 'thank-you'.

I quickly realized that we were outside, still in the middle of no where. The hollow tress tempted me to run from Adrian's side and into them. But there was some complications. First on all I didn't know where I was so I could head in a completely wrong direction and secondly I didn't have a car, cellphone, money, or anyway to get back to Europe.

Of course it wasn't the first time this had happened to me, but I didn't like it non the less. My first move would be to run the hell away and not stop for at least 30 minutes or until I'm sure I've lost them, the second move would be to find a source of money by compelling people -more likely men- into giving me some by either using persuasion or seducing them. Third and finally move would be to find some sort of transportation to take me to my destination.

"Don't even think about it little Rosie" Adrian chuckled grabbing my forearm and hauling me toward two black Lincoln Escalates.

"What did you just call me?" I asked puzzled digging my heel on the ground so he wouldn't be able to pull me anywhere. "And don't think about what?"

"Don't think about running off. I spent a decade as a Strigori, remember? I know that look in a person's eye" he answered my second question, not bothering to answer my first question.

"Hard to forget since I was the one to turn you back" I narrowed my eyes at him. How can he be so happy talking about Strigori? Doesn't he feel ANY remorse of killing innocent people just because they smelt good?

Adrian just sent me another cheesy smile before pulling me the rest of the way towards the trucks. I hadn't noticed it before , but there were two sentries stationed next to the doors of the trucks. Ugh great I'm going to be gaurded like if I were one of the presidents daughter. Ugh!

Once inside the Escalate - but not before slapping the unexpecting guard on his butt cheek- I found myself relaxing and my eyes feeling heavy. Yawning I rubbed my eyes to try and keep them from watering.

"Go to sleep i'll wake you up when we reach the airport" Adrian told me.

"Im not - oh what the hell" I rested my head against the windows shield and let myself to fall into deep oblivion.

"Sophia wake up!" Adrian shook me hardly while unbuckling my seat bealt. I yawned not knowing what was going on. The world outside was a blurr as our car broke many traffic laws. Cars honked and angry shouts were thrown at us.

"what's wrong?" I asked, my dazyness slowely waring off.

"Strigori are after us. We won't be able to make it to the airport at this rate so their dropping us off half a mile away so they can try and fight them off while we're boarding" Adrian breathlessly said reaching under the seat and handing me a jacket. It was a bit to big for me, but that's not why I didn't put it on. The reason was because I already had my sweatshirt on.

"No thanks I already-" I tried to deny it before he cut me off.

"Just switch it with the one your wearing, it's to get them off our track for extra time" he shoved the jacket at me eagerly, before putting on his own. "Tie your hair back and tuck it into the hood" he ordered.

I undid my ponytail and instead lifted my hair into a bun before pulling up the hood.

"Okay when I saw go, you open your door and jump off okay? I know the car is moving, but it's the safest way" Adrian's eye's were trained out side the back window.

I didn't have time to respond because the car swerved sharply and Adrian said "Go!". Instantly I threw open the door and hurtled myself out. With a grunt I landed on my side before rolling to safety. When I was sure I wasn't in any potential danger anymore I check my surrounding's for Adrian. He was a few feet away from me groaning.

"Ugh I'm_** SO **_not doing that again" he mumbled getting up and brushing himself off. I checked my arms for injuries, and sure enough there were a couple scratches and bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a matter of minutes.

I slowly walked over to him and held in the urge to laugh at his face. To prevent from doing so I bit my tounge and clamped my hand over my mouth. I'm not sure if he had felt it but there was the biggest leech I had ever seen sucking away on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you?". He asked, glaring at me before stomping away towards the opposite side of the road.

"You have a little something right there" I managed to bite out, while motioning to my own forehead. "Oh the irony" A gigle escaped my lips and I once again clamped my hand over my mouth.

"What?" Adrian looked puzzled before reaching up to touch his forehead. When he felt the leech his eyes turn as wide as a silver dollar. "Ah!" He pulled of the leech and threw it as far as he could.

"A vampire being sucked by a leech" I couldn't help it any longer, I burt out laughing. I continued laughing for what seemed like _**SEVRAL**_ minutes until my stomache couldn't hold it any longer. Adrian just stood there glaring at me the entire time.

"We don't have time for this, the Strigori could've already noticed that we arn't in the car" Adrian continued to glare at me, before turning around and jumping over the border that separated the intersect from the suburban.

Holding back a smile I jump after him and continued our way toward the airport.

"You walk _**SO**_ slow!" I complained once again. We had walked for about fifteen minutes and Adrain was walking at a baby's pace!

"Well not all of us are hybrids that hardly get tierd" he shot back at me and decreased his pace even more.

"Adrian!" I moaned, throwing my hands up in the air. You know what I give up! I ran over to Adrian using my Strigori speed and pulled him at that same speed until we were outside the airport. "You see, this is _**MUCH**_ faster"

"And you didnt mention this before?" he looked even more annoyed now, throwing me an incredulous look.

We were just about to enter the airport when we saw the gauds jumping out of the trucks and going around us. Aren't we supposed to NOT attract attention? People stopped and stared. No doubt they were wondering about the girl being gaurded by SEVRAL bodyguards.

That's how it was the whole time we were waiting for the next plane to board -since we had obviously missed our shedualed flight.

Relieve washed over me as I sat down in my comfertable leather first class window seat. I was glad they had booked me in first class instead of buisness, becuase I wasn't sure I could endure a twelve hour flight without ringing the neck of a crying baby.

I was begining to think that there wasn't going to be anyone sitting next to me until Adrian sat down and smiled cockily at me while I groaned.

Why? What have I done to deserve this punishment? ...wait don't answer that.

After about an hour into the flight I knew I couldn't last sane much longer with Adrian coming up with cheesy jokes sober. So after excusing my self I went off to look for the flight attendant. Ya, I know why not push the button? Well, I wanted to get away from all the knock-knock jokes.

Deciding to take as much time possible I walked into the buisness area and went in search for the cubicle area where I knew they kept some snacks. Unfortunatly it was all the way in the back so in order to get to it I had to pass through the screaming babies and sweaty perverts.

Sighing I shook my head and continued down the aisle before bumping into someoone in the way. "Oops, sorry!" I immeaditly apologized before picking up what they had dropped. Once I did I glanced at it and found that it was an identification card that stated that it belonged to Gaurdian Janine Hathway. Oh crap.

Slowely looking up I saw Janine looking down at me sternly. I thought she didnt recongize me at first, but then she grabbed my forearm and pulled me up.

F*ck-Ed-y f*ck f*ck what had I gotten into now?

**So...you like it? Love it? Hate it? (hopefully the first two) please tell me! **

**TRIVA QUESTION!**

**Why did Adrian call Sophia 'little Rosie'?**

**PRIZE?**

**The first three people who answer it correctly get a sneak get to read the next chapter before anyone else! So hurry and REVIEW!**


	20. Ugh just my luck

_**Previously on 'World's Collide'**_

_After about an hour into the flight I knew I couldn't last sane much longer with Adrian coming up with cheesy jokes sober. So after excusing my self I went off to look for the flight attendant. Ya, I know why not push the button? Well, I wanted to get away from all the knock-knock jokes._

_Deciding to take as much time possible I walked into the business area and went in search for the cubicle area where I knew they kept some snacks. Unfortunately it was all the way in the back so in order to get to it I had to pass through the screaming babies and sweaty perverts._

_Sighing I shook my head and continued down the aisle before bumping into someone in the way. "Oops, sorry!" I immediately apologized before picking up what they had dropped. Once I did I glanced at it and found that it was an identification card that stated that it belonged to Guardian Janine Hathaway. Oh crap._

_Slowly looking up I saw Janine looking down at me sternly. I thought she didn't recognize me at first, but then she grabbed my forearm and pulled me up._

_F*ck-Ed-y f*ck f*ck what had I gotten into now?_

**Sophia P.O.V**

"Um….Excuse me" I tried to turn away, lowering my gaze. Please, please don't recognize me! _Hello? Anyone up there? Please don't let her recognize me! I swear I'll….I don't know, do good deed's? Please!_

Of course fate was against me and Janine spoke, "Well, look at our chances"

Behind her a man stood looking at me, "Is she the one?" he asked, adjusting his glasses that had fallen to the crook of his nose.

Janine just nodded, with what seemed like a faint smile of her lips. She looked like she had just found a irregular gem that had been lost for a million years and was needed to save the world.

The man inspected me but must've realized that we were still in the middle of the a public plane's aisle with many nosy humans listening to our -well more like their- conversation. He turned around and started to walk back to the end of the plane -were I was originally planning to go. Janine pushed me in front of her and we started to walk behind him.

But instead of having a mini kitchen there was a door concealed by cart. When the dude opened it there was a stair case going down, into what looked like the plane's luggage area. Um, not a good idea. Don't they lower the air pressure down there?

I was expected to begin to feel lightheaded, but after a few seconds I realized that that this must've just been another lever between the luggage and the passenger area.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs there was several people in conversations. It looked as if I had just been dragged to a very important -and serious- FBI meeting or something like that. Everyone here wore dark outfits. From the guardians that had their black slacks, white or black fitted shirts to the few Moroi that had on crisp business suits.

But of course in every heard of black sheep there is a white sheep - or more like several white sheep. Surrounded by some guardians stood the Cullen's. _Awww I so don't want to deal with this right._

And just as I was about to finish that thought, I saw Edward glance around the room until his eyes landed on mine. Ugh, this is going to be a _long_ trip, I can feel it all ready.

"Bella?" Even though the room was loud with chatter, I could still hear him from across this sea.

"Hey" I winced, knowing he could hear me. Suddenly instead of being across the room he was right in front of me. So close that if I would just reach out a bit I would be able to touch my lips with his.

"Bella" he breathed once again, but this time he embraced me much like he had when I went to rescue him in Volterra.

"Mr. Cullen, please don't interfere with out prisoner. She's not here for pleasure but for interrogation." Janine strictly ordered.

Prisoner? I think not. I had like ten personal bodyguards up in first class, but it wasn't because I was a prisoner. It was because I have an over protective, paranoid grandfather.

After Edward let me free from his embrace, Janine led me through the crowd to the back were there was a chair with a table in front of it like one they have in an interrogation room.

Oh God, what type of plane had Adrian set us on?

**Rose P.O.V**

"But _Mom_" The boys whined, begging me to let them come with me.

"No. Now stop asking I wont change my mind" I rolled my eyes at them. Even though they were nineteen and seventeen, they sometimes acting like stubborn five year olds at home.

"But I haven't been to Istanbul in _such_ a long time!" Alexzander complained, and Xavier nodded wildly.

"What are you talking about? You went last month for a '_friend convention'_" I gave him a dry look, and emphasized 'friend convention' because I knew very well that he had not been with a group of friends, but instead one single friend who most likely was female.

"Yeah, but I didn't go" Xavier looked innocently at me pulling on his best puppy dog eyes, that had made me give him candy so many times when he was younger.

"Your right." I pretended to think about it to let his hopes up, before crashing them. "But you did to Montana without telling me"

With that I walked out of the training room where I had severely damaged a punching bag, trying to forget a certain Russian like-god. Undoing my bandages I threw them on the kitchen counter and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

I was about to go upstairs when Abe's office phone rang. Curiously I went in and picked it up, "Hello, Muzur office?"

"Can I speak to Ibraham" A familiar voice spoke angrily from the other end. Janine.

"He's not here at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?" I asked dryly. I cant believe she had the nerve to call him, after all she had done.

"No. No message" She answered, and I was just about to slam the phone down when she spoke again. "Wait, never mind, I would like to leave a message"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I grabbed the nearest pen and paper, waiting for her message. "Can you please inform him that I want a good explanation for the girl."

Girl? Oh please don't mean Sophie. "Girl?" I nervously asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling he's involved in some way" She said. But then she said something that seemed to make my world stop. "I have her in my custody."

Gasping, I clutched the table even though I knew that if I put a dent in it I would hear from Abe for the rest of my life. "I swear if you harm a single hair on her head, you _**WILL**_ regret it" I threatened. "Just because you ruined my life doesn't mean you're going to ruin her's"

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Janine spat angrily from the phone.

"Your worst enemy"

**8888888**

**So…. Was it good? Hopefully you liked it. Congrats for my 3 winner's from the last chapter! Let's see if we have another 3 winner's for this chapter.**

**QUESTION:**

_**How is Sophia part Strigori? And who is her father?**_

**I'm sure you all know this much so far. And if not, well I'll explain more in the next chapter, if I don't get sidetracked that is ; )**

**-Please REVIEW! **

**Lily 3**


	21. Stupid Adrian

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE'**_

_Girl? Oh please don't mean Sophie. "Girl?" I nervously asked._

"_Yes, I have a feeling he's involved in some way" She said. But then she said something that seemed to make my world stop. "I have her in my custody."_

_Gasping, I clutched the table even though I knew that if I put a dent in it I would hear from Abe for the rest of my life. "I swear if you harm a single hair on her head, you __**WILL**__ regret it" I threatened. "Just because you ruined my life doesn't mean you're going to ruin hers "_

"_Excuse me who do you think you are?" Janine spat angrily from the phone._

"_Your worst enemy"_

**Sophia P.O.V**

"So…..we're back in this position so soon, huh?" I joked. "It's almost as you couldn't stay away."

Even if he denied it I _know_ I saw amusement in his eyes, and his lips were even turned upwards a bit. Janine on the other hand look….stressed. She had just gotten of the phone with someone and I'm guess they didn't make her too happy.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, how are you involved with Ibraham Muzur?" Janine asked, leaning towards me from across the table.

"_ZEMY?_ Why would _I _have anything to do with him? If you hadn't noticed he's dangerous" I faked a concerned expression. I don't even know why she's asking about Abe, shouldn't she be more focused on wasting her time trying to find my mom? It's not like she's going to find her anyway.

"_Really?_ Is that so? Then why did your little friend threaten me over the phone?" Janine cockily said. Friend? Now this time I _really_ did not know what she was going on about.

"I don't know what your talking about." I confessed, but Janine being Janine didn't believe me and thought I was still lying.

"Alright then, so you wouldn't mind if a send a group of guardians to arrest her do you?" She warned. Her? Did she mean mom?

"Who exactly did she say she was?" I quizzed. _Oh, please don't be mom. Please don't me mom._

"Some secretary" Janine scoffed at the name as if it were something disgusting and disturbing. Secretary? _Aw, it was mom._ I knew that because Abe didn't have any secretary's. When ever he needed some help he always asked mom or me. And only rarely asked Kathy, Zander, or Xavier.

It couldn't be me, because I was stuck here. And I know that Kathy was sent of to Montana for God knows what. So that left mom.

"So your choice. You tell me now or I'll surround the house and imprison her too" She threatened.

I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard my stomach was hurting. "I'm sorry. It's just that I _know_ you wont to anything to her." I apologized after I managed to regain my breath.

"You have no right to tell me what I will or will not do" Janine sneered, stomping out of the platform and down were all the other guardians were talking among themselves.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on her. She's just trying to find her daughter" Dimitri scolded. I didn't know why, but I felt a strange urge to listen to what he was saying and take his advise. Which is really strange because the only people I actually obey are Abe and my mom, anyone else who tried to educate me miserably failed.

"Well she might as well give up. Rosemarie Hathaway died sixteen years ago, comrade." I mumbled resting my head on the cold metal table.

Dimitri suddenly shot up from the chair he was sitting in, and seemed to be searching my face for something. "What did you just say?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway died sixteen years ago?" I repeated what I had just said. I don't know why he wanted me to say it again, but it was the truth. Everyone who knew my mom knows that she had changed. At least that's what I've been told. I had even heard Viktoria tell Olena that mom was just a shell of what she used to be.

"No, not that. What did you call me?" He pressured, still seeming to search my face for something.

"Comrade? Why does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Someone really close to me used to call me that." He mumbled. I really hope its not a dead girlfriend of his, because I'm _so _not into older guys.

"And now to think of it, you act and look like her in a way" He pondered. Act and look? If I didn't know any better I'd think he was talking about my-

No, no, no, no, no. Please let it not be what I think!

"Dimitri, I'm going to ask you a personal question. And for everyone's sake, please answer truthfully. Were you and Rosemarie Hathaway involved in any other relationship other than one of a mentor and student?" I carefully asked.

"How did- Why does it matter?" He cautiously answered.

"Oh God, this just keeps on getting better and better." I groaned, clutching my head with my hands. I knew my mom was somewhat kinky, but not that much!

"Did you two ever…you know. Bam-sheka-wow-wow?" I couldn't help but ask, I'm sure my face looked like I had just eaten something sour.

"…..I-I don't see how this has to do with any of this?" He nervously looked around the room to see if anyone had over heard us. By the looks of everyone below, I don't think they did, except for a certain golden-eyed family of sparkly vampires.

"Ugh, why did I even ask?" I was going to be scarred for life! I hate my curiousness sometimes.

"I'm going to kill Adrian when I see him again." I mumbled. I cant believe that guy was like a magnet for trouble. Did he seriously have to be so annoying with his bad jokes? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this situation, I would be sipping a cocktail in first class!

" Lord Adrian Ivan-?" Dimitri was beginning to say before I cut his off.

"Yes, the one and only. If it weren't for that twerp I wouldn't be here?" I explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what nationality are you from?" Dimitri suddenly asked.

"Well my mom's American-ish. She was born and raised in the States, but my grandmother is European and my grandfather is from the middle east. But I was born in Russia and raised….well my family moves around a lot." I gave him the basis with out telling him exactly where from.

"And your father?" He asked.

"I don't know. And I don't care either, frankly. He's never been around and I don't need him." I told the truth. Yeah, sure when I was younger I used to ask Abe about my dad, and he would always steer away from the conversation.

And after a while I learned it was a subject to avoid. I used to watch little girls in the park playing with their dad's, and it made me feel like dieing inside, knowing I could never had that special bond. But eventually I learned that I didn't need a father to make my life happy. I had a wonderful grandfather that insisted on spending as much time with me as he could and spoiling my to the bone, since he couldn't do that with my mother. The only rule was not to call him 'grandfather' or 'grandpa' because it made him feel old.

"Have you ever tried to find him?" Dimitri asked. Yeah, sure I'm trying to find him….to stab him in his dead heart with my stake.

"He's better of dead" I met Dimitri's eyes telling him that I was sincere.

He was about to say something when the door opened and in came in a semi-drunken Adrian. "Opps, am I interrupting something?"

He seemed to spot me because he started walking towards the platform. "Excuse me, coming through."

Everyone just stared at him in shock. He waltzed right in here like he owned the place. "Come one lovely the plane is going to land soon." He climbed the steps of the platform. He stopped at the landing because he seemed to have noticed Dimitri.

"Oh, it's you." Adrian was now stiff and glared coldly at Dimitri. "I should've known, after all you've done to her you still want to be the valiant knight. I'm warning you right now Dimitri, you might've ruined Rose's life, but I'm sure as hell that I wont let you ruin Sophia's."

"Lord-" Janine ran up the steps trying to stop Adrian from coming any closer to me.

"And don't get me even started with you Guardian Hathaway. All Rose ever needed was a mother, someone she could confine in, but _no_ she wasn't good enough for you, was she? You're lucky enough Rose learned enough without you, to raise Sophia to be a perfectly-"

Not wanting him to spill the beans I launched myself over the table and knocked Adrian down.

"Oh, you're a little tipsy there, aren't you buddy?" I painfully smiled, when I clamped my hand over Adrian's face. ""If you mess this up for us Adrian I swear you wont have any children" I quietly growled in his ear.

"Who's Sophia?" Janine asked. I glared at Adrian who was trying to explain in his muffled voice.

"She's no one of your concern" I answered pulling on Adrian's ear.

"Ladies, ladies. There's no reason why to argue now that the plane is landing." Adrian was able to remove my hand and smile cheesy. "All will be explained in it's time."

I gave him a _WTF_ look as he motioned me to calm down with his hands. "Guardian Hathaway, you weren't right. Bella had nothing to do with the disappearance of Rose."

"Lord, there is evidence you cannot ignore!" Janine yelled slamming her hands on the desk.

"You didn't let me finish Guardian Hathaway. Bella had nothing to do with the disappearance because she doesn't exist." After he had spilled the beans, the whole room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I shot him an incredulous look before slapping my forehead. Uh this egg head is making everything harder!

"What he means is-"

"That Isabella Marie Swan never existed and after this fun little airplane trip you'll never see this girl here again" He motioned to be when he said _this girl_.

"Not so fast. Maybe _Bella _doesn't have to do with anything about Rose's disappearance but _she _certainly does." Janine stepped in front of Adrian as he tried to push his -and my- way past the series of guardians who were watching us like hawks.

"Well that's a shame then. I was really looking forward to having the court liking me." He apologized. "Oh well I guess this is farewell then."

Everyone -including my self- looked at his like he was nuts. We were in a room full of well trained guardians and there was only two of us, how could we ever possibly escape?

"Cover your eyes and ears" Adrian suddenly whispered to me. Hesitantly I did as I was told as I felt his grab my arm and pull me through the crowd. "There you can open them now"

When I did I noticed we were next to the door to go back into the regular passenger seating, but that's not what shocked me. What did was the room full of frozen guardians.

"Just. Get us. Out." Adrian heaved trying to catch his breath. Get us out? Well _that_ I could do.

I hauled his up the stairs that led into the mini kitchen and pulled us through economy until we reached our seats in first class.

"What the hell was that back there?" I angrily whispered at him once we were back safe in our seats.

"What do you mean?" He gasped still trying to catch his breath. A flight attendant came over and gave his a glass of water - which he gulped eagerly. When he was done he looked over at the shocked attendant and shot her an award winning smile, "Next time could you bring me something more…. soothing? Like a glass of champagne or whisky?"

"I mean the whole mumbo-jumbo crap" I muttered eyeing the attendant who was still standing there looking at the glass now in her hand with shock. I guess she had never seen someone as thirsty as Adrian in her life.

"Oh that. It was compulsion." He shrugged.

"Compulsion my fine a_**"_ I mutter under my breath. "I've never seen compulsion work _like that_."

"I'm not lying. You see I'm a spirit user." He explained.

And then my emotion turned back to utter frustration, "You're telling me that you could've saved us the trouble and could've done that in the first place!" I felt like throwing him out the window this instant!

"Oh yeah, that would've been a good idea huh." He mused thinking about it. Ugh, I cant support this any longer! I'm not going to be surprised if I _do _kill him when we land. I just hope Abe has a hell of a good explanation for letting my mom stick me when this lunatic!

**********|SORRY! I know I should've uploaded like two weeks ago and I tried to I swear on all things holy! But fan fiction doesn't let me upload sometimes -it so frustrating!** **It keeps on saying **_**ERROR**_**. **

**And if you were one of my three lucky winner's from my last chapter's trivia and you didn't get the prize I'm sorry but I tried to PM you but it said that you don't accept any PM's. I got my first two, it's just you who I wasn't able to award. Any way's I hope you all liked this chapter so please REVIEW and tell my what you think!**

**-Lily : )**


	22. Unexpected Chat

**_PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE'_**

_"I mean the whole mumbo-jumbo crap" I muttered eyeing the attendant who was still standing there looking at the glass now in her hand with shock. I guess she had never seen someone as thirsty as Adrian in her life._

_"Oh that. It was compulsion." He shrugged._

_"Compulsion my fine a**" I mutter under my breath. "I've never seen compulsion work like that."_

_"I'm not lying. You see I'm a spirit user." He explained._

_And then my emotion turned back to utter frustration, "You're telling me that you could've saved us the trouble and could've done that in the first place!" I felt like throwing him out the window this instant!_

_"Oh yeah, that would've been a good idea huh." He mused thinking about it. Ugh, I cant support this any longer! I'm not going to be surprised if I do kill him when we land. I just hope Abe has a hell of a good explanation for letting my mom stick me when this lunatic!_

**DIMITRI P.O.V**.

I was the first one to snap out of the compulsion and when I did I still felt like two bricks were tied to my feet.

"We have to hurry. They couldn't have gotten far." Guardian Hathaway ordered running up the stairs and into the passenger area on the plane. I hesitated to follow, rethinking all that Adrian had said. Who was Sophia.

It was obvious that he had been in contact with Rose because of the way he spoke of her. Rose. I should've never lied to her, telling her that I didn't love her. Because in reality I can never stop loving her. It would be like living without any air - I just cant.

It was just that the memories from when I was turned Strigori haunted me -and they still do. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I had already. I didn't want to pull her down with me.

The one night I remember as a Strigori that I can actually stand remembering is the night I spent with Rose. Even though I was a Strigori she let me fell pleasure like I had never felt before. The only difference from that night and the nights in which we were both the same species was the fact that her blood ran down my throat.

Going back to ponder some more about the 'Sophia' Adrian had spoken about. And why had Rose raised Sophia? Shaking my head, I log into the international records for all humans, moroi, and dampire's. Typing in the name of 'Sophia' I came up with more than a million results.

Well that didn't narrow down the search by much. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

"Abe! Abe!" I yelled pushing open the door of his grand estate in Istanbul. He could run, but he couldn't hide. I knew he was here because he likes to come here when he was stressed.

"Rosemarie, what with the shouting?" Abe appeared from the top of the stairs dressed in his usual mafia-like attire. The only difference was that instead of wearing priceless leather shoes, he wore slippers.

"Janine is what happened! She has Sophie!" I yelled charging into the mini bar that was next to kitchen. I needed a drink to think straight.

"What?" said Abe, "No, that's impossible. I personally booked her and Adrian a flight to here. They should of already landed."

He pulled up his jacket sleeve and nodded after checking his watch. "Yes, they should arrive here anytime now."

"But she said-" I tried to explain before Abe cut me off.

"Rose, you more than anyone should know how your mother is. Always twisting her words so that it seems like something else in your mind."

He was right. But there was something deep in my gut told me that something was wrong. "Well I'm going to call them." I was about to dial Sophie's number when I remembered that she had left it on the plane when she was dropped off. "Ugh, does Adrian have a phone?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask." said Abe before handing me his sleek high end mobile. "And Rose, when all this is finished. How do you feel about a holiday to the Caribbean's?"

"That would be great! Let's just not tell the kids." I laughed.

He shook his head while walking away. He might've not admit it but I could hear him chuckling under his breath.

Pressing the call ion I waited until the ringing stoped and I heard someone answer from the other end.

"Hey Adrian, it's Rose. Are you two alright? Janine called and said she had Sophia, which is making me nervous." I rushed, not waiting for him to say 'hello'.

I was expecting a, 'oh hi Rose. Yeah we haven't spoken in years.' or at least a straight out cocky statement. But what was responded wasn't something I expected AT ALL.

"Rose?" A familiar deep voice came from the other side instead. I stood shocked with my eyes wide open. "Please don't hang up! Rose, please just let me know your alright. I'm worried."

How did he get Adrian's phone? There was no other way than that Janine really did kidnap Sophia.

Once my senses came back to me I managed to bring my hand up to press the 'END' icon when all of a sudden Dimitri spoke up again. "Roza, I lied. I never stopped loving you." He seemed to sigh before talking again. "Just let me know you're alright. I know you don't owe me anything. But please, I'm begging you Roza. Just let me know you're alright."

"Wrong number." I hastily said, hanging up. Clutching the bar counter I slowly slid to the ground. Was this all a joke? Did he really still love me? Or did he just say that to lure me back to court?

The questions rumbled around in my head for God knows how long. Either way I couldn't risk going back to my old life style. I not only had to look out for myself now, I had a soon to be seventeen year old as wild as I was when I was her age, too.

After spending what seemed like ages thinking about the whole Dimitri situation I came to remember that he had answered Adrian's phone.

Leaving Abe's mobile on the counter I ran upstairs nearly knocking him down. "Hey! Is something on fire?" he joked.

"No. But hell is sure going to burn over when I get my hands on Janine." I hissed stomping into the guest bedroom where I had left some of my stuff from visits before.

"What? Why? What happened now?" He came in after me looking confused.

"Guess who answered Adrian's cell phone?" I asked him. Going through the wardrobe that had an extra pair of combat boots. Slipping off the pumps I had on, I started pulling the boots on and then I rummaged through the nightstand and pulled out a hidden stake. There where a bunch hidden all over the house. We rather be prepared than sorry. Each room had at least one hidden stake -including the bathroom's.

Abe was about to speak when I beat him to it before he could say anything stupid or one of his jokes. "Dimitri."

"What? How could he get Adrian's phone?" Abe asked. He looked to be even more mad than I felt at the moment. Once the mafia part of him came out, he sure was scary as hell. "That's it. Your mother and I need to have a long chat." He said before leaving the room.

He could go kill my mother for all I could care but I wasn't going to just sit around here and let my baby get treated like a lab rat. I'm going to get her back no matter what.

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V.**

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Adrian for what seemed like the millionth of time. Ever since the plane landed, we ditched the bodyguards and "borrowed" a not to flashy Toyota Camry.

I shot him a dry look, before turning my gaze back to the road. Of course I knew where I was, I scoffed mentally, as I turned onto a small intersection.

"Um, hate to break it to you. But the scene up front looks like a part of a mafia film." Adrian commented.

He was right. The pathway leading to Abe's house was blocked my several guards all dressed in the same outfits. Pulling up to them, I rolled down the window. "Good day sir." I spoke in fluent Turkish.

"What's your business here?" the guard responded.

"Visiting my grandfather." I replied simply. "Art of sunshine, art of the beings."

The guard gave me a long hard look, before nodding to the other's to let me pass.

"what did you say?" Adrian asked once I was driving up the long driveway.

"Oh, that? It's a code to let us pass. Abe has a strange sense of…..codes." I shrugged. "Uh oh"

Once parked in front of the house all I saw was dozens of people dressed in black wandering around. What the hell did I miss know?

**So…how did you all like this chapter? Any suggestions? And YAY! It's finally summer! Well at least for a week for me :,( after a week I go back to take a math class so I don't have to take it when the 2k12-2k13 school year. But oh well that's what I have to do to skip a grade level in math. Please REVIEW!**


	23. Kathy

_Previously On 'World's Collide'_

_The guard gave me a long hard look, before nodding to the other's to let me pass. _

"_what did you say?" Adrian asked once I was driving up the long driveway._

"_Oh, that? It's a code to let us pass. Abe has a strange sense of…..codes." I shrugged. "Uh oh" _

_Once parked in front of the house all I saw was dozens of people dressed in black wandering around. What the hell did I miss know?_

**Sophia's P.O.V**

Stepping into the house I now saw clearly that the house was turned into some type of headquarters. What the hell was happening?

"Excuse me, what's going on?" I asked the nearest person near to me. It was a man about a foot taller than me, and clearly a damphire.

"Search and rescue. Now if you will excuse me I have important business to take care of." He brushed me off and went up the stairs.

_Search and rescue?_

"So…is this what you always come home too? Because if it is, I think we should go to some couple counseling to figure out how to work around this complication in our relationship." Adrian commented from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that he had on a cocky smirk.

"Shut-up" I hissed, pushing through the sea of bodies and into the kitchen.

"Well _someone's_ kind of crabby after they almost get kidnapped." Adrian mused.

Why? Why would my mother ever trust _him_, with me? Sure his whole voodoo thing on the plane was kind of cool, but…._really_?

Turning around to slap him, I stopped mid-way and pushed around him since I saw Mom talking with the dude that brushed me off earlier.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, walking up to them. "And why did you trust Adrian to look after me?"

"Not now, Sophie. We're trying to set up a search and rescue for you and-" Mom waved her hand at me, before freezing and looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't think you need to do that anymore." Adrian spoke up, appearing beside me once again. He had seemed to find the bar because he was now holding a drink that smelled much like brandy.

"I-I thought. where's you're phone young lady? And why didn't you answer or call me? Do you know how worried I was!" Mom yelled, but pulled me in for a hug at the end.

"Sorry, I was a bit occupied being the grown-up for _my _babysitter." I explained. I saw Adrian stick his tongue out at me over mom's shoulder.

Mom laughed and released me before going over to Adrian, "Hey."

"Wow Rose, I'm not sure if I should call you little damphire anymore." Adrian replied throwing on one of his lazy smiles.

"God, I didn't remember who annoying you are Adrian." Mom joked, pulling him in for a hug.

"Well my devilish charms are hard to forget, I'm offended." He put a hand over his heart as if someone staked him.

"Ew, hate to break it to you, but if you haven't noticed, Mom you're like hundred years old and Adrian you may be two hundred years old but you look like your in your twenties." I cringed seeing their interaction.

"I'm not old." Mom growled at me. "I'm just thirty-four."

"Really?" Adrian asked, looking like he didn't believe it.

"don't push it Adrian, I can still kick you're a**" Mom glared at him,

"No, I meant it in a good way. Rose, you look good, great! I would've reckoned with twenty-five." He complimented. It was true, mom did look younger and in her middle to late twenties, but that's only because she's a damphire. Instead of looking forever frozen in time like Striogori, moroi and damphire aged a bit slower than humans, but like humans only lived up to around a century. -that is if they survive that long and don't get killed. I think the oldest moroi was one hundred and thirty-seven. Give or take a few years.

Rolling my eyes, I left them to _catch up_, while I aimlessly wondered the house. The people were still here, mapping out areas and stuff. I would've gone over and told them that there was no need because I was already here but I was too lazy to. And instead made my way up to my room.

Laying face up, I stared at the plain white ceiling. I couldn't help but to wonder what the Cullen's were doing working with the court, or how they even got involved with them in the first place.

I was so lost in my trail of thoughts that when a phone started ringing it made me jump up in surprise. Searching the drawers, I finally found the infernal device that was blasting the annoying sound. It was the old beat up payphone that I had used when I was in Forks.

Looking at the small screen to see the caller ID it flashed that it was restricted. I bit my lip while debating on whether to answer or not.

Taking my chances I pressed the green call button and warily answered, "Hello?"

"Thank God you answered! I couldn't get through to you with you're other phone." A familiar voice rapidly said from the other side of the line.

"Kathy?" I was shocked. I had didn't think she would remember this number.

"Yeah it's me. Sophie I don't have much time. Just please tell Abe that their coming and the closer I got to their hide out was in the Appalachian mountains." Kathy rammed her words together, so I could barely understand them.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to go over there?" I asked, getting panicked. Kathy wasn't one to sound so scared. She was a tough girl. I wonder what had her shaken up.

"NO! Sophie stay where you are. Hide, don't let them catch you. They're stronger than we've ever imagined. And I think humans are working with them." She exclaimed. There then was a rattling noise in the back ground and I heard her take a deep breath. "Crap, I have to go now. Sophie stay safe and don't try to be the hero please."

I held the phone shocked as she ended the call. What the h*ll? I then threw the phone on my bed and rushed down stairs to find Abe and make him explain what was going on. I just hope Kathy is okay.

When I reached the last step of the stairs, I noticed that there wasn't as much people as there was when I went up. Looking around I couldn't find Abe anywhere, so I concluded that he must be in his study.

Making my way up the stairs again I didn't even bother to knock, before I rushed in.

"Sophia, how many times do I need to tell you to knock before barging in?" Abe sighed.

"Where's Kathy?" I demanded instead of answering his question. His expression suddenly changed into a his poker face.

"She's on an assignment." he answered slowly, stressing out his words.

"I know that." I snapped. "What's her assignment?"

"It's classified." He said not wanting to give me much of an explanation.

"Classified? You've never kept anything from me! So stop with the bullsh*t and tell me what's going on already. I _know _it has to do with me, or else my best friend wouldn't have called me panicked telling me to stay safe!" I growled, throwing one of the two chairs in front of his desk across the room.

"What did she say?" Abe suddenly seemed to be more interested in my rambling.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what's going on." I crossed my arms across my chest to make him know I was serious.

"God, you're as stubborn as your mother." He mumbled under his breath, before telling me, "Sophie, just let this one go. It's for the best."

"Best? For who! My _best friend_ is more likely going to get killed and you don't even want to tell me what's it about?" I hissed having enough of this. When he still stayed quiet I shook my head before told him, "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I'm going to find out by my self."

Before he could protest I sprinted out of the room using my strigori speed and ran about my room packing. By the time Abe was outside his door coming to mine, I was already done and heading down stairs.

"Sophia Dominika Renata Muzur, get your skinny little a** up here!" Abe hollered from the top of the stairs. I could tell he was either furious or anxious that I was leaving because he called me by my full name. Sophia was something I could easily get away with, Sophia Muzur was something like breaking a two million dollar vase, but Sophia Dominika Renata Muzur was like getting grounded for two years under house arrest. Trust me - it was bad.

"What's going on?" Mom asked coming in from the living room with Adrian slightly behind her.

"Bye" I kissed her cheek, before running out the door. From behind I could hear Mom call my name in confusion before Abe started cursing in Turkish. Oh yeah, I'm _so_ not getting out of this one.

Finally after what seemed like hours of running at top speed I came to the hotel address where I heard some guardians talking that they were going to sleep here. I knew I had to be at least partially crazy for doing this, but I also knew that I was walking straight into a lions den with meat smeared all over me.

Walking into the lobby I pulled my hood up and made my way to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" a nice voice asked from behind the desk. Looking up I noticed that it was a boy not much older than Alexzander.

"I'm looking for some friends who are staying here over the night. I was wondering if you could tell me what their room number is." I told him using his fluent language instead of the cracked English he had used when I came in.

"Do you know what name they're listed under?" the boy now asked in Turkish.

"Try Cullen."

"Ah, yes suite 365. They seem to be out right now though." The boy apologized.

"Isn't there a way in which I could wait for them in their room?" I asked batting my lashes a bit. I could've just used compulsion but I needed to save my energy for later.

The boy seemed to hesitate but eventually reached under the table to pull out the master key. "Okay, but just don't tell anyone I let you in."

"Of course not" I smiled sweetly as he led me up the stairs to the third floor and down a long dimly lit hallway.

When we reached the door that was marked S365 he quickly inserted the key and let me in. "Don't worry this will be our little secret." I whispered, before closing the door in his face after stepping inside.

Looking around I noticed that the room was decorated with nice Persian rugs and plush velvet lounger's. I was just planning to wait for them here, but then thought it through and came to a more exciting plan.

Walking to the long wooden framed mirror at the end of the wall I took out my red Covergirl lipstick and drew a little flower in the middle of the mirror. Then I went over to the vase and drew my best impression of a book. When I went to the bookshelf that was In one of the rooms -which knowing from all the bags, must belong to either Alice or Rosalie. What the hell I'm going to make this easier to them.

I pulled out a random book and wrote on the first page.

_Meet me when the moon is at it's highest at the temple of the virgin goddess._

I then threw the book on the bed to make sure they notice it before leaving in silence. I just hope their not planning on bringing any guest.

**Was it good? Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen next? And what was Kathy rambling on about? Do you have any questions? Just review and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading! : )**

**-Lily**

**P.S I hope you're having a great summer! And just incase I don't get to say this later on HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! I cant wait 'till next Wednesday. **


	24. The Russian that hitched a ride

**_PREVIOUSLY ON '"WORLD'S COLLIDE"_**

_"Of course not" I smiled sweetly as he led me up the stairs to the third floor and down a long dimly lit hallway._

_When we reached the door that was marked S365 he quickly inserted the key and let me in. "Don't worry this will be our little secret." I whispered, before closing the door in his face after stepping inside._

_Looking around I noticed that the room was decorated with nice Persian rugs and plush velvet lounger's. I was just planning to wait for them here, but then thought it through and came to a more exciting plan._

_Walking to the long wooden framed mirror at the end of the wall I took out my red Covergirl lipstick and drew a little flower in the middle of the mirror. Then I went over to the vase and drew my best impression of a book. When I went to the bookshelf that was In one of the rooms -which knowing from all the bags, must belong to either Alice or Rosalie. What the hell I'm going to make this easier to them._

_I pulled out a random book and wrote on the first page._

_Meet me when the moon is at it's highest at the temple of the virgin goddess._

_I then threw the book on the bed to make sure they notice it before leaving in silence. I just hope their not planning on bringing any guest._

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Rosalie." I sighed, tugging her along behind me.

"You don't understand Alice. I **_NEED_** her!" she cried, sounding hysterical. She still hadn't recovered from Bella's bite. It was as if she were addicted to it.

"Come on." I said, opening the door to our suite. She was often kicked out of the guardians meetings because of her being hysterical. Today was one of days.

One of us usually took her back to whatever hotel we were staying at, and this time it was my turn. Emmett tried his best to calm her down, but it was driving him insane too. Whenever he tries to touch her she lashes out and attacks him. Last time she got a good piece of skin torn of from Emmett.

Stepping inside I took of my coat and threw it on the couch. I was about to go further into the room when I noticed that Rosalie hadn't moved an inch from the frame of the door. "What's wrong?" I asked looking around the room.

"She was here." was all that she whispered, looking wide eyed into the room. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who?" i asked, looking at her like she was even more insane. I didn't smell anything new, no one had been in here since we left.

"Bella." She murmured faintly before sprinting off into a room. Following her I noticed that she was now in my room and on her hands was a book. I walked over to her frozen body and ripped the book from her hands.

_**Meet me when the moon is at it's highest at the temple of the virgin goddess**_

I knew that handwriting from anywhere. Rosalie wasn't completely insane Bella **_WAS_** here. Looking over to the clock on the bedside time I noticed that it 11:30, only thirty minutes until midnight. Quickly texting Carlisle to meet us at Artemis' temple. I turned around to tell Rosalie that we were leaving when I realized that she had left.

"Rosalie?" I said, knocking on her bedroom door. When she didn't answer I opened the door to find an empty room, with it's window wide open letting the air flow in. That's when it hit me. Oh no, she's gone!

**_SOPHIA (Bella) p.o.v._**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I murmured to myself, looking up at the stars. What if they didn't show up and instead turned me in to the Guardians. I should've brought Zander and Xavier. What made me even think they could help me find Kathy?

Swinging my legs on the roof of the temple, I laid on my back pondering about the possible outcomes of this situation.

Ugh, why couldn't I just have a normal human life? If i just had that i wouldn't to have to worry about this stuff. Some people wished for fame and fortune, all I asked for was a normal life for once. Is that so hard to comprehend? I would give away all my spoils, so I could wake up one morning knowing that it was going to be a boring day. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever remembered a lazy day in my life where I had just sit back in my P.J.'s and watched as life played out.

It's not like anyone else wanted the same as me. H*ll i bet my mother had a boring a** life before I came into the picture. From what I understood she attended a boarding school her whole life. She even had her personal tutor who probably knew everything about her and kept her in check.

"Oh sh*t!" I gasped, bolting up. That was it. Out of all my useless ramble I actually got something that was useful. Dimitri, he was close to my mom -maybe even too close- but he would know what caused all this right? Why or what my mom is running from.

I stood up and took a step onto the air. Bending my knees for impact, but my feet never touched the ground, and instead my body fell into a pair of awaiting arms. "Are you suicidal?" A flustered Edward yelled at me.

I glared at him instead of answering and jumped out of his embrace. "Well you guys arrived earlier than expected." I mumbled, looking at my watch.

"Bella, I know you are under alot of pressure Becuase of the court chasing after you, but we could work things out. You don't need to make unrational decisions." Esme hugged me, her voice sounding soft and delicate.

"i highly doubt that would've killed me." I told her, "It would take a whole army to do that."

"Not from your test results." a new voice answered, "You tested positive for being human"

"Ah comrade, hitched a ride I see?" I sighed.

The Russian warrior walked closer to me and sent me a small smile. "Just here for the best of the court." he shrugged, his usal uptight behavior washing away.

"About that, why exactly does the court have to do with the disappearance of Rose Hathaway?" I asked, curious about my previous assumption. Looking around I only saw four out of the five Cullen's. Which made me wonder where Alice and Rosalie were.

His smile faltered, before he went back to his usal emotionless mask. "Why would you say that?"

"So I'm right?" I asked. "The court is involved with her disappearance."

Dimitri didn't answer and instead just started at me with the haunted look in his brown eyes. They looked family, but I couldnt place where.

"Bella..." Carlisle warned. "it's best not to talk about this here. What about coming back to the hotel with us and discussing it there?"

"I'm right aren't I? Why else would they risk the lives of so many guardians unless something really important happened." I brushed off Carlisle and instead pursaded Dimitri. He didn't answer so I did what was necessary. "_Tell me what the court wants with Rosemarie Hathway_." I stated using a bit of compulsion.

"Isabella, was right-" Dimirti said. Before I pushed all the compulsion I could towards him. "**_Tell me_**." I demanded.

"She is a suspect for the murder of the late Queen Ivashkov." He rushed out, before he looked wide eyes at me. "How did you do that?"

"What? That's absured! She would never! That's just ridiculous!" I yelled feeling the need to pull out my own hair. Okay, my mother is known for doing some serious stuff for Abe, but murdering the Queen that's just...way out of line for her.

"Isabella you have to beileve me when I say that I do beileve Rose is innocent, but sixteen years ago most people think she had a motive." Dimitri tried to explain.

"Sixteen years ago! So just because the Queen was murdered doesn't mean she did it!" I yelled, kicking a small rock hard enough to dent an oak tree.

"It didn't help that she disappeared the night the Queen was murdered, and neither does the fact that her close friend took over the position as Queen." He rushed out, the compulsion still lingering in his system.

"Why wait until now to go after her?" I murmured, all the newly gained information swarming around in my head. I let out a cry of frustration and kicked another innocent pebble.

"You didn't answer my previous question. How did you that?" Dimitri asked, looking a frustrated with confusion. "You were diagnosed human."

"I used compulsion, so what." I snapped, mad at him for interrupting my train of thoughts. Looking down at my wrist I saw that it was already one a.m.. Well nice to know that it's yet another day with even more drama then thought possible.

Dimitri was about to say something when I heard footsteps running our way. They were faster than human, so it only left two choices. It was either that Dimitri called back-up without me noticing, or the we were about to be swarmed my bloodthirsty Strigori. The red eyed lady who suddenly attacked Emmett let me know that it was the later.

"Oomph" I grunted as i was thrown against a near tree. Glaring at the Strigori who threw me I made my way towards him. I was just about a foot from claiming my revenge when I was pushed aside, and in my previous place was Dimitri, who gracefully staked the undead dude.

"Show off." I murmured. Everyone else was already fighting their own bloodthirsty minion. But luckily I found one left over, just waiting for me to stake them. "Bingo."

As soon as the red eyed girl noticed me, she ran at full speed towards where I was. My feet standing firm, I shot my hands out and threw her down when she was close enough. She jumped back into action and once again tried to run right up at me. But instead of going straight on like last time she swept her feet at the last minute, which made me fall.

That's it this b*tch had it coming. Forgetting that I had witness around me I engaged in a full out battle with my genetic abilities. A few minutes later I straddled the chick and staked her.

I felt a strange burning sensation in my hands, and when I looked down I noticed why. In all the action I pulled out the wrong stake and now the magic was working its course.

"Great, I hope she doesn't turn out to be as obnoxious as Adrian." I groaned, placing the stake back in my boot. Standing up and turning around I noticed that the rest of the small sized army were laying on the floor, while Dimitri and the Cullen's were just staring at me.

"That was totally bada**!" Emmett broke the silence with a wide grin on his face. "You were all hy-ja and crap." He yelled motioning with his hands a Karate chop. "And wow, I didn't even know you could move that fast! It was incredible! I had hard time keeping up!"

"Ugh." A low moan reminded me of the newly restored person behind me.

"Original species?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Human." A female voice answered. "I don't know how you turned me back, but thank-you." She started sobbing.

"Impossible." I saw Dimitri crouch next to her.

"I know, i know she's back to being human. Hurray!" I rolled my eyes. "Come on seriously it's not like it's the first time you seen a restored person. Don't you remember the annoying Ivanskov Lord?"

"YOU turned him back?" Dimitri asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah...I thought it was all baloney at first, but it actually worked." I shrugged.

"But you're not a spirit user?" He said, sounding puzzled. "You're human."

"Dude, I thought we were over this." I rolled my eyes, beginning to feel frustrated. "I'm not human."

"What are you then?" Carlisle asked, sounding interested.

"One of a kind." I shrugged, avoiding the question. I really didn't want to explain how I'm a freak, how i have a craving to kill.

"I meant-" Carlisle tried to pressure me, but I cut him off.

"Hey, let's go get you cleaned up. Blood doesn't really go with those shoes." I told the still weeping girl that Dimitri was trying to sooth. "What's your name?" I asked, once she was standing.

"Kayla Hempton." She croaked, whipping some fallen tears from her cheeks. "C-can I go home?"

"I'm not so sure." I told her. I don't think her parents would take her reappearance very well - if they're even still alive. "What about you tell me where you're from and I'll get some people to do some research."

"Okay." She nodded.

"We should go back to the hotel before more of THEM come." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"No. I already told you I'm not going to go there." I shook my head. "But can you help her calm down?"

He nodded and almost instantly, Kayla stopped crying. "Are you a spirit user?" She asked, her voice now seeming more clear.

"No, but i'm empathic." He explained.

"The sun's going to be out in a few hours." I sighed. Boy does the time go fast. It was already 3 a.m. And I'm sure my body would be asking for more blood for the extra energy used in the last 48 hours. "We should get going."

"If we're not going to the hotel then where are we going?" Dimitri asked. It was a fairly good question. Where WAS he going? I hadn't thought of bringing him.

"I don't know where you're going, but I'm leaving and taking THEM with me." I pointed at the Cullen's. Turning around to make my point I grabbed Kayla's arm and started walking downhill towards the road, where I had parked my newly 'borrowed' car.

"Well you have no choice. It's either letting me go with you, or I go back and tell the rest of the Gaurdians that you're a liability." He said seriously.

Glaring at him, I didnt understand why he hadn't already turned me in. But I wasn't going to wait my time on that since the longer we were outside like sitting ducks we had more chances to get attacked.

"Fine. But i don't think that you're going to survive so long." I shrugged my shoulder's as if I didn't care, continuing to walk. I didn't know why, but a part of me actually didn't want him to die. It was so ...strange. "It's not my problem."

"That sounds reasonable." I heard him response. This dude seriously isn't anything like the rest of his family. His sister's are **_WAY_** less serious than him. And Paul is such a flirt. Zoya...she's a party girl. And Dasha...don't get me even started in her.

Although I think of her as a sister, that girl seriously needs to tone it down a bit with the craziness. She does all kinds of crazy things, from going outside in nothing but a bikini in the middle if winter to hitching a ride with a guy she didn't even know. Mom had said that Dasha's mother was kind of rebellious when she was our age. And got in all sorts of trouble. And for some reason I didn't find it very hard to believe. Viktoria always treated me like family, but there was times where I wished she hadn't. Showing off her new skimpy underwear off at breakfast, was something I could've lived without.

Once I reached the car car I motioned Kayla into the car and climbed into the driver seat. "Try to catch up!" I yelled out of the rolled down window as I started the car and pulled out to the main road. I knew the Cullen's would be able to follow me easily, but Dimitri couldn't.

"Where are we going?" Kayla asked, looking out the window.

"Sin City, Las Vega's." Was all I answered before a cheesy grin spread across my face.

**I know FINALLY I updated. Sorry I took so long. To tell you the truth I was frustrated with my self for losing my charger yet again and having to start writing the chapter from the beginning. Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks fore reading! **

**-Lily :)**


	25. Memories of the Past

**_PREVIOUSLY ON 'WORLD'S COLLIDE''_**

Once I reached the car car I motioned Kayla into the car and climbed into the driver seat. "Try to catch up!" I yelled out of the rolled down window as I started the car and pulled out to the main road. I knew the Cullen's would be able to follow me easily, but Dimitri couldn't.

_"Where are we going?" Kayla asked, looking out the window. _

_"Sin City, Las Vega's." Was all I answered before a cheesy grin spread across my face._

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V.**

"Okay, let's go over the plan okay?" I told Kayla as I finished putting on my make-up in the vanity mirror. We were currently in a suite at the New York New York with a view of the strip.

"You go out to find more information about Kathy Leon, and if you don't come back by 3 a.m. check out of the hotel and go to the airport where your brother's will be waiting." She recited perfectly.

"Good." I nodded. "And what happens if something happens here in this hotel?"

"Same routine, except that instead of waiting until 3 a.m I leave immeaditly and go out through the back entrance. And from there go to the airport."

"Alright. I think you're all set. There's money for room serviece under the vase on the table. And enough movies on T.V to last a life time." I reminded her, while heading out the door. "Just don't leave the room."

Stepping outside and pulling the door shut I made sure that it was locked, and then made my way to the elevator. "Well it took you long enough" I chasted as the elevator doors closed and the people in it already where glaring at me. "I thought you were going to catch up to me after an hour."

"We had to wait for Alice and Rosalie." Emmett laughed, "They got lost on their way."

"I didn't not get lost! Rosalie was just to distracted to notice that she was heading the wrong way." Alice hissed at him. "It wouldn't of happened either if Bella wouldn't of bit her."

Looking around the elevator I noticed that Rosalie wasn't in here like the rest of the Cullen clan and their pet Gaurdian. Sighing, I realized what was going on. It had only happened twice before, that is why i don't drink directly from the source of the blood. It's much like how blood whores get addicted to vampire bites after a while, but when I bite, the prey is immediately addicted.

"I wouldn't of bit her, if she hadn't tackled me." I defended myself. Rosalie had been a real b*tch, when I was with Edward, so in my opinion she deverved it.

The elevator doors opened soon after that and walked to The Witching Hour. Here's the thing, in Sin City there's alot of weird crazy things going on. But walking with a handful of unearthly beautiful people -a.k.a the Cullen's- and a Russian that looked like he stepped out from an old western movie, _did _attract unwanted attention.

_Harry, where's your invisibility cloak? I __**really **__need it right now!_

At the door the door I nodded towards Dimirti, the buff gaurd looked startled to see him here, but let us in anyways.

_I _**_really _**_need a drink_, I thought as I made my way towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender that looked no more than his late tweenties, maybe early thirties.

"Surprise me." I groaned, laying my head on the counter. "But make sure it's spiked."

Looking up I noticed that the bartender shot me a skeptic look, before I flashed him my fangs and he nodded turning away. One of the only good things that came with my major freak abilities is that my fangs could retract. It came in handy when I try to pass as human.

"Bella, you're underage for drinking." Carlisle remarked, as they sat around me.

"Not in some countries I'm not." I brushed him off. "Alright, here's the plan. Spread out and make conversation with people, buy them some drinks, and when their not so sober anymore ask them if they know anything about Kathy Leon."

"Why-" Jasper started to protest when I waved my hand infront of him to cut him off.

"Just do it.

Why did I have a feeling that this night was going too be a long one?

**Rose's P.O.V**

"So... How was it?" Adrian asked when I hanged up the phone.

"What?"

"When you know..._him _and you" he motioned with his hands, "Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow."

"You're delusional." I rolled my eyes. He hadn't been much of a help with locating Sophia, all he was doing was being his usual cocky self. "Cross off the Belikov's."

He crossed them off from the notepad that had all the possible contacts that Sophie would go to for help. "I mean seriously, it would of had to be good to reject this." he motioned to himself. When I didnt laugh, he did it for me. "Oh come on Rose, loosen up. I was just joking."

"Why don't young play with yourself for a bit" I mocked.

"Little Damphir, you _know _ I have plenty of voulenteers for _that_." He laughed over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen.

But with my awesomely ninja skills I thew a banana at him, and yelled, "Here, you use that. I forgot you didn't have any."

Going back to dialing the next person on the list, I couldn't help but remember what happened when I found out I was pregnant...

**_********FLASH BACK********_**

**_ 16 years before__**

"One ticket to Moscow." I told the receptionist, at the airport. While she was typing away on her computer, I looked around the room to make sure no me familiar was following me.

"When would you like that flight?" She asked, not looking up from the screen.

"The soonest possible" I said, tapping my fingers on the counter. Any minute now Lisa would find out I had left without her, and she would do everything in her power to stop me. I knew I should've at least _told _her I was leaving first, I owed her that much. But I couldn't do it; i knew she would want to come with me, because of the promise we had made when I came back to court.

"There's one in three hours." She answered.

"Isn't there any sooner than that?" I sighed. At that time Lisa would _certainly _be after me, and it was more likely than not that she was going to find me.

"Well there's one boarding right now, but there's a fee of five hundred dollars extra, because-"

I didn't let her finish, "It doesn't matter, I want it."

"I need your passport and whatever you're paying with then." She looked shocked at my need to go so soon. Slapping Adrian's "_emergency" _ credit card and my old beat-up passport on the desk, it took her five minutes to finish the process. When she was done she I formed me, "You're allowed two small carry on bags, that weigh less than fifteen pounds, and two large suitcases that weigh less than ninety pounds."

Looking down at my backpack, I shrugged "It's not a problem."

"Well then have a good flight. The entrance is over in gate nine A."

As soon as she handed me the ticket, credit card, and passport I made a dash towards the security check. _Please, please, please make it!_

I groaned when I saw the long line, and what was even worse was that the girl holding up the line was wearing _TONS_ of jewelry.

"Last call for flight 398 towards Moscow." The speaker announced. Checking my ticket I groaned once again seeing that it was my flight. You got to be kidding me.

"Hey bimbo, it's the airport. You're holding up the line!" I yelled. "Next time don't wear so much damn crap!"

She glared at me, and muttered something under her breath. I couldn't care less of what she thought, but I swear if I missed my flight because I was going to shave that pretty blonde hair of hers.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to get out of line." A security guard asked from behind me.

"What?!" I exclamied, i couldn't beileve this was happening!

"Can I see your ticket? You're causing a discomfort to the rest of the passengers." He explained, "Now please follow me."

Giving him my ticket i glared at the stupid bimbo while she shot me a smirk, I then flipped her the bird and followed the security gaurd. I assumed we were going to the Secuirty Center when we passed the exist, but when we walked that too I stopped. Why the hell was he leading me?

"Come on. I think you're missing you're flight." He told me, motioning me come through a door he was holding open. That's when I realized that he was a damphir. It was strange to see a male damphir having a regular job instead of protecting a Moroi. It did happen, but it was rare.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, not that I was ungrateful that he was doing this.

"Alot of us appreciate what you did, standing up for us." he explained. "And I've heard you're reckless, but I don't think you did it."

"Uh...thank-you?" I answered not understanding the last part. What was he talking about.

"Go straight until you reach the end of the hall, then turn right and open the third door. They'll ask you what you want and just say you're covering for someone - they'll buy that. Once you're in the plane just take a seat. Good luck" he directed, handing me back my ticket and closing the door behind him. Well that's was unexpected.

I did as he instructed, and was soon sitting in my assigned coach seat. Thankfully I got the asile seat, that provided some good escaping possibilities. Drifting off to sleep when the plane took off, my mind drifting into Lissa's.

********ShadowKissed Bond********

_Lissa knocked on my dormitory door, after ten minutes that u hadn't answered she walked off towards the cafeteria, where she was to met Dimitri. Instead, she bumped into Adrian on the way in. When she asked if he had seen me, Adrian being the wimp he is- told her in a hushed voice. Lisa was overwhelmed by worry when Adrian told her I was gone. She started to think something was wrong, and that I wouldn't just leave - at least not after our deal. _

_All of a sudden gaurdians swooped into the cafe, blocking all the excits. "Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragormir, you are-"_

********************BACK INTO NORMAL ROSE***********

"Miss." A flight attendant shook me lightly. "We're about to land."

Groggily buckling my seatbelt, I rubbed my itching eyes while yawning. I wondered what the gaurdians wanted with Lissa. Shrugging it off, I thought it probably was the queen who wanted to yet again convince her into a some scheme.

Once out of the Moscow Domodedovo Airport I rented a none too flashy Lada Priora and rented a room in one of the cheap run down motels I had stayed in before.

As soon as I went in the room, I threw my backpack on the floor and threw myself on the bed. I was exaughsted and jet lagged, not to mention scared. For the first time in my life I actually felt terrorized for my future. For my baby's future. How would I raise it? Would I find a job in time to support us? I couldn't just give it up for adoption. I didn't even know what species it would be! But no matter what I would _not _get ride of it. The little critter would be a part of me, and most importantly a part of _him._

Sitting outside of the Belikov's house a few days after, I wondered if it was a good idea. Perhaps I should just not involve them...

Going against everything in me, I slowely walked to the front door. Knocking, I held my breath for a few seconds before a familiar teenager opened the door. "Rose?!"

"Hey." I smiled weakly towards Viktoria. She might still hate me for what happened with her boyfriend. I just hope she gets over it, because I'm going to need all the help I can get.


	26. Memories of the past part 2

**_Previously on 'World's Collide'_**

Once out of the Moscow Domodedovo Airport I rented a none too flashy Lada Priora and rented a room in one of the cheap run down motels I had stayed in before.

_As soon as I went in the room, I threw my backpack on the floor and threw myself on the bed. I was exaughsted and jet lagged, not to mention scared. For the first time in my life I actually felt terrorized for my future. For my baby's future. How would I raise it? Would I find a job in time to support us? I couldn't just give it up for adoption. I didn't even know what species it would be! But no matter what I would not get ride of it. The little critter would be a part of me, and most importantly a part of him._

_Sitting outside of the Belikov's house a few days after, I wondered if it was a good idea. Perhaps I should just not involve them..._

_Going against everything in me, I slowely walked to the front door. Knocking, I held my breath for a few seconds before a familiar teenager opened the door. "Rose?!"_

_"Hey." I smiled weakly towards Viktoria. She might still hate me for what happened with her boyfriend. I just hope she gets over it, because I'm going to need all the help I can get._

_**Rose's p.o.v (16 years and a few months ago)**_

"Da." I nodded as the smiling baker pointed to the deliouse smelling bread. It had been my routine to stop everyday at the small local bakery and purchase a loaf of it's deliciousness, after going to the farmers market to get supplies for Olena.

On my way back to the Belikov's modest home, I acciedently dropped a bag of groceries. Stopping in the middle of the busy street, I bent down to pick it up. A few seconds later an expensive looking pair of Itallin shoes stood infront of me. Looking up, my eyes widened when I was an angry looking _zemy_.

He roughly pulled me to my feet making me drop the rest of the bags. "What the hell are you doing back here?" He furiously whispered in my ear, as he pulled me though the crowd. "I thought we had an agreement."

"Yeah, well situations change." I muttered dryly, silently cussing him out for making me drop the bread.

"Do you know how worried you mother is?! She called me sounding hysterical!"

"I bet she did." Rolling my eyes, I tried to figure out where he was leading - more like dragging- me too. Oh God, I hope we're not going to one of those stip clubs that mob bosses always met at in the movies.

"-and running away! We had a slim chance of getting you out, but now...it's more possible that cows could fly then of you getting a trial!"

A trial? For running away? I don't know why those court jarheads care. It's not like I hadnt done it before. "Where are you taking me?"

"We are meeting your mother at the airport in Canda, after that you'll be on a plane to where you can lay low until everything calms down." he explained, keeping the details at a minimum.

When his words were processed into my head, I dug my heels on the pebble gound and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "No." I protested, shaking my head, and already walking back. "I'm staying."

"Rose, don't be stubborn." Abe growled, stomping after me. "You can't possibly stay with the Belikov's for ever."

Scoffing, I shook my head yet again. He didn't understand, it wasn't that I just_ didn't _want to go, it's that I _couldnt._ One thing that I've learned of Janine was that she absolutely despised Strigori -so do I- but if she finds out that I'm pregnant with a baby from one of them, there is no doubt that she would try -and most likely succeed- to kill my unborn child.

"I know that." I responded, weaving through the crowd. "That's why I'm going to get a job."

"Doing what? A waitress? Bloodwhore?" He dryly laughed behind me. "Rosemarie, knowing you, you wouldnt be content with a job like that. In fact you I doubt you wouldnt even last a week!"

I flinched at the thought of me wearing an apron while walking around a restaurant serving orders. But if it was what it took to get the bills payed and my baby the stuff she or he needed...then I'll sure as hell would do it.

"Gee, thanks for thinking so highly of me." I remarked sarcastically.

"Just humor me for a moment." Abe had finally caught up to me and pulled my arm back. "Why did you run away?"

"Becuase, I'm tired of all of it! I'm tired of waking up everyday knowing "they go first". I'm tired of fighting for someone who doesn't even love me anymore, that is if he even loved me in the first place! I don't want to be like my mother and leave my child alone defenseless to the world, knowing that they aren't like all the other kids! And I certainly don't want-"

"Child?" Abe interrupted me. "Rosemaire...you're not..."

I froze realizing the mistake I made. What have I done?! I didn't see any other possible way out of this situation. I could just wing it and avoid the conversation the best I could. But even though I had not known the old man for a long time, I had a feeling my beating around the bush would only last a few minutes.

Bitting my lip, I nodded my head while looking down. I didn't want to see his face. It probably showed disappointment. I thought that was the worst reaction I could get, but what I saw when I looked up was even worse. He was fuming.

"Who's the bloody bastard who did this to you? Is it that Adrian boy?" He demanded. "I warned him-"

"Adrian isnt the father." I stopped him before he made any rash decisions.

"Then who?" He asked sounding puzzled. When I didn't answer and looked away instead, he spoke up. "Rose, I need to know. Who's the father?"

"I don't see why it matters." I snapped, not wanting to tell him that Dimiri was the father. And I knew whoever he accused would not be Dimitri because it was impossible for two damphir's to reproduce.

"You're eighteen Rosemaire! You had your whole life ahead of you! I don't believe you just made a careless mistake just for the hell of it."

"So what if I'm eighteen? Didn't Janine and you have me when she was around my age?!" I smirked knowing it was true. He was completely and utterly biased! I couldn't take this any longer, I knew that just a little more of a push form Abe and I'll spill the beans. I had to get away before that happened.

"don't you dare walk away from me young lady!" Abe hollered from behind, catching the attention of a few bipasseres. "Rosemarie Hathaway I order you to stop!"

Fuming I whipped around to face him. "Order me?" I scoffed. "I have a news flash for you old man, just because you helped create me doesn't mean you're my father! You have no right to tell me what to do or what not to do!"

"You dont think I didn't want to be a father to you?" He sounded offended. I knew that what I had said was a low blow, but if it was what would get him off my back them so be it. "And now that I have chance to see my grandchild grow up you are willing to take that away from me? Why can't you just understand that I'm trying to help?"

I weighed the options in my head. I did need help, I needed someone to lean on. And I had to leave the Belikov's before the baby was born. On the other hand, he would push me to tell him who the father was, and when I did, I would have to explain to him how it was even possible.

"Do you really want to help me?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

Abe looked at me with solem eyes, "Of course I do. Rose, just because I wasnt present when you grew up, doesnt mean I didn't keep care about you. I always had someone look after you and tell me what troubles you had recently got into.

"like the time when you were in first grade, and you got the marvelous idea of locking the teacher in the supply room, or that time when you were thirteen and you snuck out of your dormitory through the third floor window, and you ended up twisted your ankle."

Laughing I remembered when I locked the teacher in the room. Lisa had begged me to let her out, but Mason and I acciedently threw away the key when we heard another teacher coming towards the classroom.

Faintly smiling at him I nodded my head, letting him know that i accepted his offer. I just hope I did the right decision.

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V (PRESENT)**

"Ugh, I'm exaughsted." I groaned as I threw myself on the bed of the hotel room. Kayla had been watching a reality T.V. Show when I came in and was now, paying close attention to whatever I was saying.

"How did it go? Did you find any useful information?" She asked eagerly.

"Well aside from finding one of Kathy's boy toys. The attempt was a waste of time." I sighed, "She hadn't even been in Vegas for at least a few years."

"So now what?" She asked, sounding as disappointed as I felt.

She asked a good question, one that I kept repeated in my head the whole time. I couldn't just blindly head in whiteout even knowing why she was in a situation in the first place. All I knew was that she was somewhere in the Appalatishian mountains.

"There's nothing more we can do at the moment." I frowned, "Let's just figure it out in the morning."

I woke up with a loud pounding at the door. Immeaditly I shot out of bed and grabbed my stake from the night stand. "Did you order room service?" I asked Kayla who was coming out of the bathroom.

"No." She shook her head in confusion. Looking over at the clock I noticed it was four a.m., those bloody bastards better have a good reason to wake me up at such hours.

Quietly stepping towards the door I opened it and automatically punched the intruder in the face before placing my stake over their heart.

"Woah!" A familiar voice exclaimed sounding alarmed. "Sophie, it's just us!"

Letting go of Zander's he fell to the floor. Xavier was behind him quietly laughing his a** off. "You should've seen your face."

"A**hole's" I muttered under my breath. Pulling them into the room and closing the door behind them. "What are you do idiots doing here?"

"We were bored." Zander shrugged his shoulders. He then seemed to noticed that Kayla was in the room. "Who's the hottie?"

"She's off limits." I warned. "Does mom know you're here?"

"Nope." Xavier answered, throwing himself on the bed while flipping through channels on the television. "Neither does Abe."

"How did you two even find me in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember the stake we gave you for Christmas?" Zander asked, still checking out a blushing Kayla.

"You didnt." I growled, taking out the stake. Inspecting it closely I noticed that what I once that as a small rhinestone, had the slightest shape to it that indicated it's true purpose. Why hadn't I realized it before?!

"Who are they?" Alice asked, looking at Xavier and Zander.

"My idot brothers." I mumbled when I walked past her towards my car. Well...to be truthfull, it wasn't mine. It was _borrowed._

"But you don't have brother's?" Esme looked puzzled. As did the rest of the Cullen clan with the exception of Rosalie again.

"And supposed to be dead." Xander growled, "We all have secrets. So I suggest you stop being nosy, _Esme Platt._"

Dimitri, being a cautious freak stepped infront of Xander. "There is no need for conflict. Especially when there are certain eyes and ears around."

Not wanting to see this shown go on any later, I walked away and climbed into the car. Kayla not knowing what to do looked at me pleadingly. I motioned her to join me. As soon as she closed the door of the small two passenger BMW, I started the engine and rolled away. Maybe calling the Cullen's was a bad idea. But then again Dimitri...I just had a feeling to trust him.

With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't pay attention to the black sedan trailing me. Well not until something shot out of it's window and my car went tilted over after spinning a couple time.

"Ugh" I grunted when I slowly took off my seat belt and gravity took it's course.

"Sophia?" I heard Kayla's voice ask for me, but I didn't have time to answer because a little round object was dropped into the car releasing a faint green smoke making my world spin.


	27. Taken

_**Previously on 'World's Collide'**_

Not wanting to see this shown go on any later, I walked away and climbed into the car. Kayla not knowing what to do looked at me pleadingly. I motioned her to join me. As soon as she closed the door of the small two passenger BMW, I started the engine and rolled away. Maybe calling the Cullen's was a bad idea. But then again Dimitri...I just had a feeling to trust him.

_With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't pay attention to the black sedan trailing me. Well not until something shot out of it's window and my car went tilted over after spinning a couple time. _

_"Ugh" I grunted when I slowly took off my seat belt and gravity took it's course. _

_"Sophia?" I heard Kayla's voice ask for me, but I didn't have time to answer because a little round object was dropped into the car releasing a faint green smoke making my world spin._

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V.**

"Wake up." A male voice grunted and a foot connected with my rib cage. Gasp in air, I bloted up. Where the hell was I?! If it wasn't for the ankle bracelet that had a beeping light, I would've thought I had transported back into a medival times dungeon.

"Eat this." An old shaggy man, threw me an lumpy apple.

"Who are you?" I asked, picking up the apple and grimacing at it's moldey shape. "And, where are we?"

"None of that matters." He sighed, "It's better not knowing."

Not knowing what? I was beginning to think that this man was delusional. His appearance didn't sway my judgment either. He was completly dressed in old rags, and had an unshaven beard. If he was going for the homeless skinny Santa Claus, he should win a prize for his accomplishment.

Remember the pain in my rib cage I glared, "Why did you kick me?"

"Wanted to make sure you were still alive." he shrugged. "You hadn't woken since they threw you in here."

I was too focused on my surroundings before to remeber Kayla. She was in the car with me at the time the green smoke was dropped in the car. Did she get out in time to run? Or was she too late and got dragged here too?

I was about to ask him, when all of a sudden footsteps echoed towards us, and the strange old man cowered in the corner of the room in response. He lookes scarred to death, as if what was coming towards us was the devil himself.

I was expecting someone buff and tough looking, like one of the guys always sent to kill the poor innocent victim in action movie. But instead, a scrawny looking dude with a smile on his face. It wasnt one of those smiles that just made you smile back, no, it was a smile that made your skin crawl.

"I see that you are awake." The man noted. He stopped just before the door frame, not stepping into the room by even an inch. "Took you a while."

"Well, it's not every day I'm kidnapped" I sneered already taking an instant dislike of this coward.

I still wasn't used to being kidnapped. It seemed as if it was happening to me a lot lately. Frist being arrested by the royal gaurdians, and now this. I hope it doesn't become a habit.

"Kidnapped?" The man gasped, letting out a laugh as if what I said was amusing to him, "Oh dear no, you weren't kidnapped. You were rescued."

"Well it's not considered rescuing if you we're the one to cause the acciedent on purpose, is it?" I sneered, quickly getting tired of this small chat I was having with the phychopath.

"See it as you like." He shrugged as if I was a naïve child that still believed in the Tooth Fairy. "I am just here to escort you to the red eyed ones."

_Red eyed ones? _

He wasn't talking about Strigori was he? If so this human was even more delusional than I had previously thought. And I had already set the standards pretty high.

Not being able to hold back my tongue, I said with distaste, "And they sent _you_ to get me?"

His previous cocky expression was turned into a bitter one, as he glared at me. "I am one of the most qualified to deal with you."

I scoffed at his answer. Seriously? If _he_ was on the _best_ they had, then I couldn't wait to see the rest.

A idea then popped into my head like a light bulb going on. I'm sure my face was wearing wicked smile. This dude had no idea what has coming for him.

Counting down from three I used all my strength to sprint as fast as I could past him. Well I did until something sharp bit me on my ankel. Gasping while blinking back the tears of pain.

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you." The man suggested, "That bracelet around your ankle is filled with Ilimkine. A strange and rare natural element that a few know. And just recently found to be poisons to your kind."

"Whenever the bracelet detects thing unusal, like extra blood in your body, a surge of strength, or tweaking it." He continued.

While he was on his rant telling how great he was for discovering how to contain me successful I couldn't help but glare, thinking about how painful I was was going to make his death. I planned on tourturing him first for sure. I just need to find out a way to get out of here, find Kayla, remove this stupid thing from my ankle, and taking him to Abe's out house that had all sorts of sharp knifes and pointy object -not necessarily in that order.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed through the phone. It had been three days, and there was still no sight of Sophia. The boys had left yesterday in search of her,and Abe was currently somewhere in Russia contacting anyone he knew to look out for her.

"We'll I am just going to visit just incase. You never know if they are just helping her hide." Abe grunted from the other side of the phone. Even though I already told him that the Belikov's didn't know where Sophia was, he insisted on visiting them to make sure for himself. "I swear when I find that girl I'm going to lock her up in her room and throw away the key."

I smiled, he acted so tough but I knew that he was as worried about her as I was. It wasn't like Sophie to just leave and not at least check in. It wasn't the first time she mysteriously disappeared, but when ever she did she at least had the dignity to call or at least take the boys with her.

"You don't think..." I trailed off, the idea already sounding ridiculous in my mind. "...that she went back to the court to finish the job?"

And didn't answer for the longest time. The only way that I knew he had heard me was of the sound of him breathing. "It's a possibility." At last he responded. "But a very unlikely and stupid one."

"Well then, I think it's time." I said, knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

"Rose...it didn't go well last time." Abe reminded me. It was true, instead of just meeting my mother the whole crew showed up. Thankfully I was cautious enough to wear a wig and not directly confront them. But still it didn't not work out, and I ended up running away.

"I know. But this time, I'm not going to inform anyone first. It'll be a surprise." I suggested. "Just a few minutes alone with Lissa. I'm sure you could pull some strings. _Please_, it's been too long."

He seemed to be thinking it through, befor he responded, "Very well. But I'd give thirty minutes maximum. Anymore would be even more dangerous."

Letting out a breath of reliefs that he agreed, I thanked him before hanging up. It had been sixteen years since i had actually contacted Lissa in reality. The failed mission only allowed me to catch a glimpse at her.

Everyone once in a while I allowed myself to slip into her mind, but it made me feel a huge rush of homesickness so didn't do it often.

The last time I did was six months ago. It was her youngest son sixth birthday. She had named him Erick Anthony Dragomir Ozera, after her father. I remember her rushing about while her eldest son, eleven year old Sebastian Nicholas Dragomir Ozera complained about why he had to help if it was his brother's birthday and not his. I had laughed remembering an event similar to that with the boys on Sophia's birthday.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Adrian had a concered look on his face, as he leaned against the door way looking at me.

Faintly smiling, I have him a nod. "Just remembering some stuff."

"Stuff?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of _stuff?" _

"Just some of your none damn buisness stuff." I snapped, not feeling like sharing what I was thinking about. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go."

"Go where?" He asked, trailing me as I went up the staircase to my bedroom. "Can I go?"

"Again, it's none of your business. And no, you can't."

"Why?" He whined like a two year old that wasn't allowed to eat ice cream before dinner.

Ignoring him I closed the door on his face and started packing a small bag. I just hope everything turns out for the best. And I don't cause more destruction than usefulness.

"Make sure Christian doesn't _forget_ about the council meeting tomorrow. And if you could help the boys with their studing that would be great." A familiar voice directed as she walked into her office.

"Of course milady ." A young moroi secretary nodded, rapidly scribbling down on the small notebook in her hand. "Anything else?"

Giving the girl a grateful smile, Lissa nodded her head, "If it wouldn't be such a bother, would you please check into the investigation?"

"Of course." The girl nodded, backing out of the room. "Goodnight ma'am."

"Goodnight Lydia." Lissa responded, falling down on her leather chair. Neither of them had seen me leaning next to the tall bookcase on the wall of the door. It's funny how, people usaly overlook things that are in plain sight.

"Fine I see how it is." I sighed, letting my presence known. "I'll just be on my way then, since you don't want to acknowledge me."

I was barley in my frist step when a body slammed into mine and squeezed the air out of my lungs. For a person that was extremly calm and timide, Lissa had a pretty good grip.

"Rose!" She gasped, still urging me tightly. "I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"Hey Lis." I smiled, trying to blink back the rush of emotion that overwhelmed me. "I've missed you too." I answered, avoiding her last question.

"I have so much to tell you! But you would know wouldn't you, with the bond and everything. I wish I could see what you see. Oh Rose, I've missed you so much." she rambled, yet again squeezing me tight. "We should have a celebration! Yes, I'm going to call Christian to make the arrangement right away."

She let go and ran towards the heavy looking desk that had a decoration of twirls and sharp edges made out of what looked like authentic gold. I wouldn't be surprised if that desk was worth more than what a brand new limited edition Italian sports car would cost.

"No!" I rushed infront of the desk and slammed the phone down as soon as she picked it up, "No one can know that I'm here Lissa, no one. Do you understand?"

She looked at me in puzzlement, "Why not? If this is about Tatiana you don't have anything to worry about. Everything was cleared up, no one suspects you anymore since they now know it was actually Tasha who framed it on you."

"No." I shook my head_. Well here comes the difficult part,_ I thought. It was the unavoidable conversation that I was anxious about. "It's not about that. I already knew that Tasha was caught several years ago."

"And you didn't come back?" Through the bond I could clearly feel Lissa emotions. There was much confusion and disappointment, but there was also the pinch of dark anger that lingered in the back of her mind. When I didn't reply her emotiones turned into what could be described asdisbelief, "Oh my god. It was you! Jill said that someone made her swear not to tell who it was, but it was you, wasn't it!"

Faintly smiling I knew what she was talking about. After I had given birth to Sophia, I found out that Tasha was running for the throne, so I made an arrangement to have Lissa run for it to. The tables turned when i realized that Lissa wasn't eligible for the throne since she had no living releatives. That is when I had asked Abe for help, he informed me that their was a rumor several years back that Eric Dragomir had an illegitiment child, that rumor led straight to Jailbait.

After pleading her mother to let her come with me I dropped her off at the gates of the court and returned to my motel room where I made an anonymous call to inform them that Eric Dragormir had another living child. Of course they hadn't believe me, but thankfully as a back-up plan I had given Jill the handwritten note that Ambrose mailed me in the middle of finding Jill. I had no ideas how he found me, one morning I just woke up to a knock on the hotel door where a maid stood holding out the letter the late queen had wrote. Now _that_ they believed.

"Surprise!" I weakly smiled shrugging my shoulders.

I could tell she was about to say something but a slight *_beep* _from my pocket interrupted her. Looking down at the caller I.D. I noticed that it was Xavier. Apologetically looking at Lissa, I pressed the answer button, "Yes?"

"No! Here!" I heard voices yell at eachother from the other end. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Man up!"

"You man up! I'm the younger! I still have places to go, people to see, precious artifacts to steal!"

Sighing, I looked back at a questioning Lissa, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"Uh, hey mom." Xavier's voice finally answered, "We found Sophia."

"Great." I let out a breath of relief knowing that she wasn't in danger, "Take her to Olena's and I'll meet you there in a day or two."

"That's the probablem, she's not here anymore." His tone was hushed, which made me worry. Xavier wasn't the one to call for small reasons if there was something wrong he would want to fix it by himself, unless it was out of his reach.

"What do you mean."

"She ran off and we followed. But it was too late. They took her" he answered, making my worst nit are a reality. Those three words spun in my head, as if it was a broken record. _They took her._

**_...I know, I know you all probably hate me don't you? I received I few PM saying to hurry up already. I' know I've said it before but I am really truley sorry. I didn't have Internet to upload this since I just recently had to move, it was so unexpected. It was a decision made from one day to the next, I'm not even kidding. I came home from school and found boxes packed it was like 'surprise we're moving' kind of thing you only see at the movies. I hope I am forgiven. Please give me your thought/opinions. To you love it? To you hate it? Any suggestions? Anyone want to read a certain P.O.V? Just ask :)_**


	28. Surprise!

_**Previously on 'World's Collide'**_

_"Uh, hey mom." Xavier's voice finally answered, "We found Sophia."_

_"Great." I let out a breath of relief knowing that she wasn't in danger, "Take her to Olena's and I'll meet you there in a day or two."_

_"That's the probablem, she's not here anymore." His tone was hushed, which made me worry. Xavier wasn't the one to call for small reasons if there was something wrong he would want to fix it by himself, unless it was out of his reach. _

_"What do you mean."_

_"She ran off and we followed. But it was too late. They took her" he answered, making my worst nightmare a reality. Those three words spun in my head, as if it was a broken record. They took her._

**ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY P.O.V.**

"Who took her?!" I yelled at Xavier. He wasn't being very detailed, something I didn't like since it gave me very little insight on what was happening.

"...we don't know. Our best guess is that it was vampire hunter's." He whispered from the other side of the line.

"And Alexzander? Is he alright? Where are you boys? I'm going over, call Abe as soon as I hang-up and tell him what happened and to bring some of his guardians." I ordered, already thinking of ways to get more guardians to help. If it was true that the hunters took her it will be one hell of a fight.

"Yeah Zander is fine, he's treating Kayla's wounds -it's a long story, so don't ask. We're in Sin City

Vegas right now, suite 576 fifth floor in the hotel New York New York. And Zander is actually talking to the hairy tooth fairy right now." He informed me. I had to roll my eyes at the nickname they gave Abe a long time ago when Sophia lost her first tooth, it stuck but they didn't dare say it in front of Abe's face though...well at least the boys didn't, Sophie...she did what ever she pleased.

"Alright, I'm catching the next plane out there. And for the love of what's dear to you Xavier, do not move!" I begged as I hanged up. Raising up my eyes to Lissa's, I felt a shot of curiosity from the bond. "Liss, I know I don't have a right to ask but how many guardian's are there available to be in Las Vegas in the next 24 hours?"

"The sixty that were searching for you, are supposed to arrive to day. So sixty." She answered almost Immediately. "Rose, what's going on?"

"...someone really important to me is in danger." I finally answered after a few moments of silence. I whish I could be able to tell Lissa who Sophia really is, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Who is it?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

Being a good queen I knew Lissa wasn't going to put her people in harms way as long as she could. And I would need a good reason why to have her do this huge favor for me. The tricky part was giving her enough information for her to help me, but not enough that puts Sophia in any immeadiatly danger.

I wouldn't want to know what the court would do if they found out Sophie's ... Heritage. It was luck already when she wasn't discovered in her failed assignment here at court or when she was held in prison. The minutes seemed to past by painfully slow whenever she is even any where near a court official.

"Lissa...I know your not going to like this, but it's highly important that it's done on a _need-to-know _basis." I explained, after waiting a few agonizing seconds for her to make up her mind, she finally nodded slowely and I continued. "Let's just say if this person isn't retrieved, then the whole world might as well be done for already."

I had to be careful on choosing my words. I had to keep the conversation in a gray areas where I don't make up a lie, but yet not tell the whole truth. If I just go ahead and tell her that vampire hunter's caputred my daughter, making them an easy target for the Strigori to capture her, she would be curious why the undead creatures of the night would want my daughter, hell who wouldn't? I would as sure be!

But then I would have to explain to her that Dimirti was her father, which would rise to the question of how it was even possible. And that would be the fire that would ignite the bomb. Lissa is smart. She already had a slightest suspicion of me being pregnant when I was still at court. In fact she was the one who made me realize I was! Not directly though, but through the bond I felt her suspicion, even though it was as small as a hair pin in a football field. She would come to the conclusion that Sophia wasn't human, moroi, nor damphir. She was a new race of damphir crossed with Strigori, who had brought back Adrian to his cocky self. Something that was previously known that only a moroi spirit user could do. She was something unknown, and people feared the unknown. That's why some children are afraid when there is no light. It isn't the dark they fear, it is what is in the dark that they can't see.

"Why? What would happen if this _person_ isn't rescued?" She questioned, obviously courisus about this subject.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I winced.

Suddenly the door shot opened and a certain cheeky, semi-obnoxious fire-user strolled in. "Hey Liss, guess what just came through- Holy Crap it's Rose!"'

His expression was EXTREMLY amusing. And if it wernt for the current situation I would've teased him about it, but I had also matured and should'nt be making jokes like that ... on the other hand though I'm still me.

"Holy Crap it's Rose!" I mimicked him, making a sour face and raising my voice to a squeaky high pitched sound. "If I wouldn't know better I would think you just saw Santa Clause giving the Easter bunny a blow-job."

He stood silent for several seconds. Not giving anything away. Lissa seemed to know something i didnt because she moved closer to him after closing the door. She rubbed his arm and led him to a chair.

Confused i threw a questioning look at her. What they hell is going on? He was fine right now. What is even more unusaul was that he didnt make any effort to deffend himself with a comeback - something that he always did.

"It's okay. He just went in shock." Lissa informed me, handed Christian a coffee mug that was on her desk.

Shock? What the hell hapened to the cocky obnoxios Christian who loved to push my buttons?

"Oh." Was my response, eyeing his warily afraid he'll start doing something drastic all of a sudden. "Well Liss, i'm sorry but i need to go." i apologized, handing her one of Sophia's pranks that turned out to be useful - a buisness card that said:

**HAVE A PROBLEM? THEN IT IS NO PROBLEM! CALL THE FIXER NOW! (TERMS AND CONDITIONS VARY. INJURIES AND/OR ANY OTHER 'ACCIEDENTS' ARE NOT COVERED.)**

**CALL NOW!**

**(909) 636-8907 U.S**

**1029484-399082-345 INTERNATIONAL.**

Lissa looked at the card, and her eyebrows shot up. "Rose...please dont tell me..." She trailed off.

"Just ignore the top part. It was part of a prank. Just call the top number when the troops are ready." instructed her picking up the straps that i left on the ground next to her window. As she continued to stare at the card, i finished putting on the harnest and opened the window. i let out a long whistle, and immeaditily a rope was dropped down.

inspecting that no one was looking i stepped out the 5th story window, and clipped my harnest to the end of the rope. Lissa had notice that i had stepped out onto the ledge, she looked at me with her wide jade green eyes and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Shaking my head i waved 'bye' to both her and the still frozen Christian, and stepped offf the ledge, dropping down at fast rate towards the ground. i let out a gasp of relief when the harnest did it's job and stopped me from crashing and breaking several bones. Unstrapping, i fell a few feet and calmly walked down the street, keeping my head down, to where a car waited for me. getting into the drivers seat, i sped away out of court before anyone got suspicious. Thankfully the court hasnt changee their ways of only checking cars that went into the court, but not the ones that left.

All i need to do now was go to a private airport and fly down to Las Vegas, gather the gaurdians, stake out the building Sopphia was in and rescue her. As simple as that. Or at least i hope...

**Sophia's p.o.v**

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming out in pain. I would not let them have the satifactionn of letting them know it hurt so badly. But a small whimper escaped my lips as the man carved further into my skin, but witth much more force this time.

I was laying down on a hard metal table face down, with no way to escape. Metal chains dripped in Ilimkine holding me down. The 'doctor' had appearently been looking for some sort of nerve in my neck for quiet some time now. He provide no anestisia or even a over the counter pain killer. Instead he just ordered the jerk-face - a.k.a the guy who brought me here from my cell- to strap me down and started immeadiatky on my raw skin. And from what i felt, the sharp utensils he used were dripped in the same substance as the chains, because they burned me even though he wasnt cutting.

I tried to distracct myself with planning his slow painfull death, but the son-of-a bitch cut me even deeper when ever i was beinging to. I hope my brother's found out about my kidnapping already and told mom. Because i gave up trying to escape from these chains an hour after they brought me in. With ever struggle i made, they seemed to tighten more.

"You feel that huh?" The 'doctor' said, as i both felt and heard him scraping my bone with one of his shiny tools. He then followed to slice open my foot. "Hm, you have quite an immune system! Wonderful! You should've lost feelings in the bottom half several minutes ago."

"You are going to pay for this." I weakly threatned, trying not to have my voice weaver.

"Maybe. But it will all be worth it in the end. You are one of a kind my deary." He laughed, as if i just told the funniest joke in the world. "Some have tried to replicate you, but none have susceeded...yet."

I always wondered why I was always moved from place to place growing up. Abe and mom never let anyone get to know me long enough. I was never enrolled in school, and always kept out of site when ever guest where over. If i was seen and asked about, they would just shrug it off, passing me off as one of the maids children.

Mom always came up to my room later and apologized, saying that it was for my own good. That she hated doing that, but it was to keep me safe. Some times i thought that they were just ashamed of me, but now i found out the truth why i grew up knowing to hide my identity at all cost, to not tell anyone about my abilites, and if they just presumed that i was human, damphir, or Moroi to just let them and not say a word.

It was becuase if word was leaked out that there was a child made from a Striogori and a dampir, with the strength, agility, speed, and thirst of a Striogori, but with enough human like complexions to pass as one, i would become a target.

Many would try to replicate me for their own advantages. Imagine what an army of Striogori that was not harmed by the sun, and could enter holy grounds could do? And add that the soldiers could heal rapidly. Surely the world would be taken over in a matter of days.

"Doc, the boss wants her in the conference room." A voice came from the door way. "He said to bring her quick'"

"Alright give me a minute. Would'nt want her to bleed out now would we?" The 'doctor. chuckled.

I felt several needles going through my skin, and after a while i guess he was done because he unchained me. "Now, dont try anything foolish because-"

I didnt let him finish, and instead rush at him in top speed i had him tapped on the wall when the world started spinning around of me. Uh-oh not good.

"Because you might feel faint, from all the blood you lost." He continued after I released him.

"You bastard." i barley managed to get out as i felt arms pull me out the door and led me through the hallway.

After a while we stopped, infront of a door. And when the door opened i relt a rush of deja-vu. There was a long conference table with many 'people' seating around. This was too similar to the time i was helped by my mom,s friends a few weeks back. But there was a big difference form then and now. Back then the people were trying to help me. Now, instead these hunter's are trying to kill me.

"Sit here down there." A man at the end of the table instructed and i soon felt myself being strapped yet again. But thank-fully this time, at least the chair was confertable.

Once i was strapped in, the man continued. "This my fellow brother's and sister's, is the most demonic creature of all. It's would've ben sent back to the inferno where it belongs already, if it wasnt that an oportunity arose. The red eyed ones want it. They would give up anything to get it. So we took a chance and proposed a deal. Why not shoot down three birds -or demons- in this case with the same stone.

"With no doubt it's makers would want to retrive it, and when the red-eyed ones come they can have their way with them. And the end they will kill each other and we only have this thing to dispose of." He pointed a long crooked finger at me.

Demon? Who the hell was he calling a demon? You dont see me kidnapping sixteen year old girls and turtouring them. i menatlly checked the mother f-er in my head as another one of these bastards who i will take my sweet time killing.

"Hate to break it to you, but my 'makers' arent going to come for me." I spat at him, "My mother and grandfather will as sure hell though. But the sperm donar? Yeah he's a Strigori so, please go ahead and kill him. See if i care."

I spoke the truth, i wouldnt care if my 'father' was killed. I never met him, but if i did i would kill him and put him out of his misery. If my heritage taked over, i would want someone to do that to me. I cant bare the thought of killing innocents, i've done it before when i had slipped, and it was not something i was proud of. The thing that disgust me the most is that a part of me doesnt regret it, a part of me wants more. And if that part of me takes over again... I sure hope it doesnt.

"A Strigori? Heavens no, he's a royal court gaurdian once again. One of the demon queen's most trusted in fact." The man laughed, "It's disgusting how they just accepted him back so easily and did not make him pay for all the lives he took. And all becausue he is once agian one of them."

I sat shock, absorbing all he said. I tried to deny that my 'father' was changed back. But i knew it was sure as hell possible. I myself, had turned someone back, so i knew it was possible. Did mom and Abe know? If they did why didnt they tell me?


	29. A before love

**_I hope you had happy holiday's my little minions! :)_**

**_P.s. things might get a little -just a little- steamy in this chapter. *wink**wink*_**

**_^.^_**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON "WORLD'S COLLIDE"_**__

_I spoke the truth, i wouldnt care if my 'father' was killed. I never met him, but if i did i would kill him and put him out of his misery. If my heritage taked over, i would want someone to do that to me. I cant bare the thought of killing innocents, i've done it before when i had slipped, and it was not something i was proud of. The thing that disgust me the most is that a part of me doesnt regret it, a part of me wants more. And if that part of me takes over again... I sure hope it doesnt._

_"A Strigori? Heavens no, he's a royal court gaurdian once again. One of the demon queen's most trusted in fact." The man laughed, "It's disgusting how they just accepted him back so easily and did not make him pay for all the lives he took. And all becausue he is once agian one of them."_

_I sat shock, absorbing all he said. I tried to deny that my 'father' was changed back. But i knew it was sure as hell possible. I myself, had turned someone back, so i knew it was possible. Did mom and Abe know? If they did why didnt they tell me? _

**ROSE P.O.V.**

"What is the best plan of attack?" Xavier asks one of Abe's 'friend' that was sent here. The poor guy probably had a black mail hanging from his head right now.

"Well the area seems abandoned by humans, and the surrounding area's are all flat desert. They would see the troops before they even get a mile close. I saw we send them in choppers." The man stated, pointing to the circled area on the map.

"There has to be another way! We wouldn't make it anywhere close with the sound of the helicopters." I shook my head, vetoing the idea. I wanted the best advantages. But i had to give it to them, their hide out was pretty secure. And assuming that they had weapons, well it doesn't make it any easier for us. But then again, i broke into a high facilitated Moroi prizon at the age of eighteen, being unknowingly pregnant.

"Well unless there is uderground tunnels that we dont know about, then its our best choice." Xavier grimanced. "Cars would be seen from afar. So will the helicoppers, but they arrive faster giving us more time and less for them to prepare."

"Fine. As much as i don't like it, helicoppers it is." I sighed, trying to sooth away my pending headache by massaging my temples. "Xavier, were is Alexzander? That boy better be keeping his pants on until your sister is back."

"I think he is recieving the troops at the entrance." He responded, still looking over the map. A few seconds later his phone buzzed. "In fact, the troops just arrived."

Well, I might as well it used to whoever Lissa sent, I thought as i stood up and pushed in my chair. Maybe i would see some old classmates from when i was at the academy. When she had called me an hour after I had left telling me that the troops were ready, she didnt really give specifics on who was going.

"I'll be downstairs with Alexzander if you need me." I said over my shoulders.

Without waiting for a response i headed out of the hotel suite to greet the gaurdians. Besides a few mortals who looked misplaced in their colorful and party cloths, the room was filled with guradians. It was like an all you can see black uniforms. Few had the royal crest on their uniforms, showing the world that they worked especially for the queen.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me." Alexzander's voice rang out through out the crowd from the farthest wall of the lobby.

Making my way towards him, i had to push through the moving crowd earning a few grunts in protest. Along with some gasps made in surprise.

"Yes people it's really me." I muttered under my breath as i reached Alexzander. He smiled a bit, before turning his attention in leading the crowd to the private ball room that we rented to serve as head quarters.

"Alright listen up!" I yelled standing on the small stage at the end of the room. "Yes, your questions will be answered. But No, I will not go into further details."

Immeaditly the crowd started shouting out questions. Mostly 'Why were we sent here.' , 'Is that really you Rose?' , and 'What is the plan?'.

I kept my gaze hovering above the crowd, not looking at anyone or anything specifically. It was not the time to catch up with old friends. Unfourtunallty, Instead we had to focus all our time and energy on finding Sophia.

"You are all here today to preform a search and rescue." Said Alexzander, who was now standing right beside me. He had perfected his poker face, which he had on at the very moment. "The victim is a sixteen year old Caucasian female. Height of five feet seven inches, brown hair...brown eyes." He shot me a worried look.

His description wasnt wrong -although if Sophia was here she would yell at Zander that she was five feet seven inches and a half- but if she was in bloodlust from being deprived of blood her eyes would be red. Something that had only happened a handful of times, but was dangerous with her abilities none the less.

None the less he continued, "She is being held captive in an abandoned warehouse, in the middel of the desert by who we have concluded to be vampire hunters. Who may or may not be working with Strigori."

"Our main concern is retrieving the victim safely." I added, still looking over the crowd. "The smoother things go, the better. The three commanders that the queen appointed, would you please meet us in suite number 567 on the fifth floor. The rest of you are dismissed until further instructions."

With that I made my way off the stage, with Zander at my heels. I held my head high, and did not met anyone's gaze. Making them know that I was in no way going to accept any nonsense.

"Did everything to okay?" Xavier asked, as soon as I stepped into the suite. He was perched on the table which had most of the rescue plans. Abe's "friend" was sitting in the same chair as he was when I had left. He was still calculating and examining all our possible ways of transport. But so far it looked as of nothing had changed.

"Smooth as whipped cream on apple pie." Alexzander answered, going over to the table after shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Xavier rolled his eyes at his brother and looked up for my conformation. When I nodded in response, he turned his attention back at the map.

" What if we doused the place in water, and then went in by scuba-diving?" Alexzander offered in a light tone. Even though it may seem to an outsider that he was serious, I knew he was joking to try and lighten the mood.

"What a wonderful idea Zander." Xavier answered sarcastically, " Why didnt we think of that before? Maybe we could even get Ariel and her friends to help."

"Enough." I chidded both of them, "Stop fooling around. The sooner we get Sophia back the better."

There was a soft knock on the door. And with all my years of hidding, I pulled out my dagger just in case. Eventhough i already knew who it most likely was, i rather be safe than sorry. From the corner of my eye I saw Alexzander and Xavier do the same. With a quick look at me, Alexzander soundlessly moved towards the door and looked through the peephole. Wordlessly he unlocked and opened the door.

As Alexzander let in the guests, I had turned my back on the door and instead tried to solve Xavier's facial expression. It seemed like he was both irritated and...nervous? Curious about his reaction I turned around to see who it was.

The commanders turned out to be a strikingly beautiful blonde man with golden eyes, a familiar short red head, and...a tall Russian god. Yeah, I now understood Xavier's reaction.

Trying to keep my 'no nonsense' posture, I swallowed my fear and said emotionless, "Hello. I'm Rosemarie, this is Alexzander and Xavier. Anything that you have questions on you could ask them. Your responsibility is to assign and make sure your groups members to do their task. If you just follow our directions, I don't think we will have any problems."

They didnt answer for several seconds. And we stood in awkward silence, until the blond man spoke, offering his hand for me to shake, "Well I assure you I will do my best so my family follows orders. My name is Carlisle Culllen by the way."

"Thank-you Mr. Cullen." Xavier responded dryly. "I didn't know your family was staying in Vegas. I had been let to believe that you had already left." Xavier shot an annoyed look at Alexzander.

"After your brother...spoke to us, we were going to leave. But we got called back to help." Mr. Cullen answered.

The boys knew Mr. Cullen? These was certainly something I was going to talk to them about. Especially as I found out that he was a 'sparkly', as Sophia called thier kind, when I shook his hand.

"Yes well, more of that later." I said before the conversation got even more carried away. "let's go over the plan first."

Thank-fully after that everyone got down to buisness. My mother and ...dimitri even suggested some good ideas. Everything was going smoothly. Aside from the questioning glances Janine shot me when she thought I wasn't paying attention, and the awkward glances Dimitri and I exchanged everything was focused solely on rescuing Sophia.

Lost in time, we finally finished a bit after ten at night. Exaughsted, I stumped down on one of the couch's in the small living room, yawning.

"Roza..." A all to familiar voice said.

I tried pretending like I hadn't heard a thing and closed my eyes, silently wishing for him to go away. I feared that my emotions would take over and I would be shoved head first into the eighteen year old Rose who was in over her heels in love.

"Roza, you never were the one to act." His thick accent whispered, as familiar fingers brushed stray hairs away from my face.

I slapped them away, and sat up straight, "You have no right to call me that guardian Belikov."

He flinched at my words. Frowning down at me, he whispered softly, " Roza...Rose, forgive me?"

Avoiding his gaze, I looked away. " I don't know why you are asking for forgiveness guardian Belikov, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Rose, I didn't mean it." He suddenly said, "I thought that you were too good for me. I still do."

How dare he. He thought _I _was too good for him! After all these years... That...idot!

Bolting up, my hand flashed infront of me, slapping him so hard that it left an imprint on his cheek. In any other occasion it must of been a comical sight since he was a whole foot taller than me, him being six feet seven.

"You stupid, arrogant, god-like, bastard!" I held throwing punches at him, and even though I'm sure he could of blocked every single of them, he stood still. Accepting every single one of them. "_That's_ why you rejected me!"

I broke down then,releasing all those emotions that I had held back. Sobbing uncontrollably, I sank to the floor and hid my head in my hands. I felt him carry me, and sit me on his laps. "Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me." He muttered over and over.

Lost in the moment, I didn't know how it happened. But I was kissing Dimitri fircely. God, I missed him _so _much, even though I didn't want to admit it. But I did. "Second door to the left." I panted, and immeaditly I felt his body move as he carried me into my bedroom, not once departing his lips from mine.

"I missed you." I moaned, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor next to the bed we were laying on. "Did you lock the door?"

"Mmhm."He mumbled, now kissing my neck.

"Good."

I wasn't planning to stop anytime soon, and it would ruin my plans if someone suddenly barged in on us.

"Ugh." I burried my head in my pillow when Dimitri kept on calling my name. "What do you want? I'm sleepy."

"Roza, it's already 4:30. We are supposed to meet everyone at 5." He chuckled.

Shit! Throwing the covers off, I ran towards my cloths that I had laid out the day before, when I had arrived at the hotel. In the rush of things I forgot that I was currently in my birthday suite. I blushed deeply when I noticed Dimitri kept on staring at me.

"Stop looking." I grumbled, trying to cover up the best I could.

"Roza, there is nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled coming over and pecking me on the lips. "But hurry, your going to be late. I'll meet you downstairs."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Quickly dressing, like he told me so I left my room only to find the boys perched on the outside wall waiting for me.

"I thought there was anything that was more awkward than learning about sex when we hit puberty." Alexzander said, in an accusing tone. " But I find myself corrected. There is nothing more awkward that hearing the woman that raised you doing it all night in the room across from yours."

Ignoring them, I went to the small refurbished kitchen and took out a granola bar. The clock ontop of the microwave flashed that it was a quarter to five, so I made my way down towards the same ball room as yesterday were we would gather the troops and head out from there.

"We are all set to go?" I asked as I entered the room.

Dimitri came towards me and nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Everything is ready. Everyone is here already. All we were waiting for was you."

Good. Great. Fantastic. Soon I'll have my little girl back in my arms. And maybe, just maybe would we become a true family now that Dimitri was back in our lives.


End file.
